


Adversity

by toccatina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Beifong nephews and their Aunt Lin, F/M, Family, Gaang trying to be good parents, Happily Ever After, Learning to appreciate Lin, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Pre-Series, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, pre-LOK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccatina/pseuds/toccatina
Summary: Lin and Tenzin are both at the height of their respective careers – she with the Metalbending Police and he with the Air Nation. Questions about their future begin to arise and things come to a head when Lin responded to an emergency call. Would her job take them from each other forever? Eventual happy ending.Alternatively:The one where Lin and Tenzin had to go through adversity like Lin's dangerous job, a near-death experience, temporary separation and memory loss, unplanned pregnancy and Tenzin's responsibilities before they end up with a family.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Katara & Tenzin (Avatar), Kya II & Tenzin (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Huan & Bataar Jr., Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suyin Beifong & Tenzin, Tenzin & Baatar Jr. & Huan, Tenzin & Baatar Sr., Tenzin & Izumi, Toph Beifong & Tenzin
Comments: 228
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hi everyone! Hope you give this story a chance – it is my first time to write here. I am a bit hesitant yet excited to share this will you.  
> Not sure if this plot has already been done, or if this is a familiar trope already, but just the same I’ll be posting it here as I’ve started to rediscover the fandom recently. I’ve been fascinated by the Linzin pairing and I wanted to give it a shot. There was something very poignant about them and while I’m a sucker for angst, I wanted to try to give it a try to give them a happy ending. This is also non-canon compliant, obviously.  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below 😊

Lin was once again pulling a double shift, finishing up this month’s crime stats report that needed to be filed at city hall tomorrow. Aside from having the routine meeting at city hall, tomorrow also marks Lin’s first ninety days as the chief of police.

She lightly rubbed a crick at her neck as she proofread the document.

Having taken over the Republic City Police Department when her mother, the metalbender Toph Beifong, stepped down, Lin Beifong recognized that taking on this responsibility goes beyond upholding the family legacy.

She pushed on, double checking the figures. Hoping that this was enough at least to keep the council contented. While some of the council members saw her growing up, she knew they were going to be fair as in all their dealings. However, the rest of the members were likely to be more difficult with her, with the mistaken notion that they needed to compensate for the perceived bias of the city founders. It also did not help that her mother was not as charismatic as the other founders.

Lin sighed tiredly as she pulled out another case folder; she had her work cut out.

* * *

Tenzin frowned deeply at his bowl, as though the stew his mother prepared offended him greatly.

His sullen mood was out of place amidst the boisterous laughter of his family at the dinner table. On another day, he would have eaten his sea prune stew with gusto. Tonight, he should have done so as well, given that his mother went all out with the dishes as the extended family was present.

Bumi, his eldest brother, arrived two days ago on shore leave. His uncle Sokka, meanwhile, landed at Air Temple island that afternoon, in preparation for tomorrow’s council meeting.

His uncle continued to regal the table with stories, getting more and more exaggerated as the night wore on. His father, the Avatar Aang laughed accordingly at the right moments, encouraging the stories further. Beside Sokka, his wife Suki held his glass upright without skipping a beat as he pounded on the table in emphasis on how heavy the imported cabbages were in the Southern Water Tribe. Tenzin’s sister Kya chatted their aunt’s ear off at her other side.

It was a lovely meal indeed and the company was not so bad either. In fact, Tenzin _was_ looking forward to this family dinner. The week was ending and it was particularly challenging one.

He had a long session with the new Air Acolytes earlier and he had a vague impression that they were not taking him seriously as they would his father. He just wanted to have a relaxing night with the family and Lin.

Granted, Lin was practically family. But it was her that Tenzin was specifically anticipating to spend time with that night. He had a lot of things on his mind but he knew Lin’s presence would help tamp down his worries.

* * *

Katara noticed her son’s preoccupation as the dinner went on. Every couple of minutes or so, Tenzin would look up at the doorway, as though expecting someone. As the night went on, his mood turned sour.

Presently, he attempted to stab the sea prune with his spoon.

“Tenzin, dear, would you like a fork?” Katara called out, lightly touching his arm, startling him from his reverie.

“Wha-?” Tenzin was drawn out of his thoughts, as the stew splashed on his robes when the prune slipped from his utensil.

“Fork? Or a knife?” His mother held out a small table knife to him. “Is something bothering you?” Katara had an inkling on what (or rather who) was on his mind. “How was the session today?”

Tenzin shrugged but took the knife. “It was fine, mother.” He wanted to share his misgivings about the air acolytes but did not want his siblings to overhear. “We were able to start and end on time.” Lame as it was, that was the only positive outcome of that meditation session.

“That’s good to hear,” Katara took a bite of her own stew. “They are from the Southern Air Temples, right? How is the restoration going on from their end, did they share anything about it?” She intended to draw him away from his obviously stormy ruminations.

Just as Tenzin was about to respond, Sokka suddenly turned his attention to mother and son. “Heeey – I knew I forgot something! Where’s Lin?”

Tenzin grew uncomfortable as the table went silent, each person looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat as he loosened his collar. “She’s still at the precinct, I believe.” He did not miss Katara and Aang share a look but he chose not to acknowledge it.

“That young lady is working too hard,” Sokka run his hand at his beard. “On the other hand, look at her sister Suyin, with two kids at the age of twenty-four. I mean, sure they’re both productive, if you get what I mean. Am I right?” He elbowed his wife, looking for affirmation. Suki looked nonplussed. So he leaned to his other side, elbowing Bumi instead, who gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Finally, at half past eleven in the evening, Lin found herself unlocking the door to the apartment after satisfactorily completing the documents in time for tomorrow’s meeting.

“Tenzin, I’m home.” She called out, as she took off her boots and removed her armor. “I’m sorry I’m late.” She pulled her long black hair from the bun it was in the whole day. “Had to finish up some paper-.” She finally realized she was alone. “Work.”

The dark and empty room puzzled her but she ignored the unease that crept and proceeded to the bathroom to wash her face.

Seeing the empty space where she and Tenzin kept their toothbrushes and toiletries, Lin cursed.

She just realized she forgot something tonight.

* * *

After somewhat successfully averting the disaster called Sokka’s big mouth by introducing dessert, Katara followed her youngest child who excused himself to the patio once dessert was served. She studied his stiff posture as he gazed at the distant lights of Republic City.

“Son, is everything okay with Lin?” Katara was not one to beat around the bush. “She’s not in trouble, is she?”

Tenzin shook his head quietly. “She’s fine, Mother.” He really did not want to discuss his relationship right now.

“Don’t mind Sokka,” Katara plodded on. “He’s just probably excited to hear about more grandchildren within our group. You know how he doted on Iroh when Zuko used to bring him over.” She smiled in recollection how Sokka had pranced around with the toddler on his back, pretending to be a dragon.

“Iroh is just a couple of years younger than me.” Tenzin grumbled, not liking where the conversation was headed.

Katara waved him off. “You were well in your teens by then – a far cry from toddling little Iroh.” Seeing no further comment coming from her companion, she gestured to the side buildings. “Do you want me to call on the Air Acolytes to prepare Oogi tonight? I had them bring him to the barns as I thought you’d be staying overnight. They can easily prepare him for your quick trip back to Republic City though.”

“No, it’s fine.” The tall airbender was starting to hate that word: _fine._ “Oogi’s probably resting already. And I haven’t decided yet if I’ll stay tonight,” His equanimity would be sorely tested should he see Lin now. “I can always borrow a glider to get back to the mainland.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” His mother gave him a side hug. “You know your father and I are always here for you and Lin, right?” She felt him nod. “Don’t stay out too late – it’s a bit chilly these nights.”

* * *

Lin fought with herself as to whether she should drop a call to Air Temple Island at this time. She wanted to speak to Tenzin. Correction: she needed to apologize for forgetting about the family dinner.

Seeing that it was almost midnight with no hint of Tenzin or Oogi in sight, Lin decided to risk waking the household up.

“Pick up, pick up,” Lin murmured as she heard the phone ringing.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, the raucous cacophony made by a drunk Sokka, Bumi and Kya drowned out other noises within Aang’s house.

Rolling his eyes as he saw Bumi throwing back a large tankard, Tenzin decided to retreat to his bedroom to bid his time before going home to Lin. There was no way he would allow himself to be dragged into Sokka’s drinking game, which was likely to happen should they see him crossing the threshold to glide away. With a highly skilled waterbender in said drinking group, he did not want to take any risks of possibly being pulled into the ocean at this late hour.

* * *

With fatigue eventually overcoming him, Tenzin barely felt the mattress shifting nor did he feel the bed dip with the weight of another person joining him. He sighed sleepily as he curled closer to the source of warmth beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenzin woke up with a start.

From his vantage on his bed, he could see the soft colors of the sky changing as dawn made itself known.

He swore quietly. He did not mean to fall asleep at the island. If he hurried, he figured he could probably still catch Lin before she left for work.

He tried to sit up; only to be weighed down by a toned arm slumped over him. He rubbed off sleep from his eyes and saw his girlfriend lightly slumbering on his chest. The airbender wondered how did the earthbender end up sleeping in his childhood bedroom at Air Temple Island.

Tenzin recognized that it was not a peaceful sleep, however. There were days that she was tense and there were days that she was relaxed. Today, her unblemished sleeping expression was marred by a small frown.

Tenzin skated his fingers on her forearm. His movements jolted her awake.

“Wha-?”

Without warning, the earthbender shot her arm up - hitting the master airbender on the nose.

"Ow!"

Lin bolted upright. "Tenzin - what- oh!" She turned to her side, seeing her lover of more than a decade clutching his nose and rubbing it. "I am so sorry," Lin reached out to touch his face. "I didn't mean to!"

Certain that there was nothing broken and that there was no blood, Tenzin took Lin's hand and held it to his cheek. Time and time again, he forgot that he should never try to startle this law enforcer in her sleep.

"Ten," The uncharacteristically soft voice of the chief of police whispered. "I'm sorry for missing dinner last night. I'm sorry -I just…" Lin trailed off. "I forgot."

Lin was not one to make excuses. Tenzin loved that about her - she was authentic and honest to a fault. As he looked at her contrite expression, all his annoyances from the previous night faded.

In the light of dawn and in bed, it did not seem so bad.

“It's fine.” He replied, meaning it the first time in the past twenty-four hours, kissing her forehead softly.

* * *

After spending a few more quiet moments in each other’s arms, Lin broke the silence. “Were you going to meditate?”

“No, actually, I uh, I planned to get home before you left for the station.” Tenzin rubbed the back of his neck. Then everything came tumbling out. “Honestly, I was really…” He searched for a word to describe his emotions. Annoyed. “Irritated.” He tested it. “At first, at least. Then worried – you didn't even think to let me know you'd be late.”

She motioned to speak but he continued. “I know. I know you said someone from the station would likely get in touch with me if ever – in the event of -.” He did not want to say “an accident” or “death” out loud, being a tad superstitious that way. “And you're Lin Beifong, Chief of the Republic City Metalbending Police. You’re practically indestructible, I know.” He held her tighter. “But to me, you’re Lin Beifong, the woman I love. Take care of yourself.”

“I shouldn’t have worried you, I should have called earlier.” Lin averted her eyes and burrowed in his embrace. She sensed something else was bothering Tenzin. “How was your day yesterday?” She ventured, peeking at his face from her position.

Tenzin shifted uncomfortably then sighed. “The air acolytes do not take me seriously. They were laughing quietly most of the session. They were never like that when dad conducted the session.” He huffed. “They probably don’t think I’m an airbending master.”

“It's just the first session.” Lin had another guess why they were laughing but did not speak up about it just yet. “I’m sure they weren’t laughing at you.”

“Why of course they were – they’d look at me then laugh amongst themselves.” Tenzin looked distraught.

“I don’t think so…”

Lin has seen how some of the younger Air Acolytes looked at the youngest airbender.

At the age of thirty-one, he did strike an intimidating yet appealing figure. While lean, his muscular limbs (and hidden well-formed abs, Lin thought smugly) belied a strength that he had acquired on his rigorous training sessions. Not to mention the upbringing of Katara and Aang turned him into quite an intelligent gentleman.

And obviously, Lin supposed, the prospect being the wife of the son of the Avatar does not hurt his chances with the ladies much either.

 _Wife?_ Not pausing to think about where that thought came from, she sought to assure him. “You’re doing great, I’m sure of that, Tenzin. Don’t worry so much – they, the Air Acolytes _adore_ you.” She patted his cheek.

Tenzin rolled his eyes, his good mood restored. “You don’t have to be so sarcastic about it. It’s too early.”

Lin made a non-committal noise as she pushed to put her feet on the floor beside the bed.

“I just said it’s too early,” Tenzin reached over to stop her from standing up. “You’re getting up? You really enjoy contradicting me, don’t you?”

Lin laughed. “Well, I do – but yes, I need to go. I just wanted to make sure I got to you before we started today.”

“Let’s eat before you go – I’m sure Mother had some leftovers set aside from last night.” Seeing the woman’s unmoved expression, he changed his suggestion. “Or at least let me make you tea?”

“Tea would be fine.” Lin conceded as she went to change her clothes.

Tenzin got to the kitchen quicker as he did not need a change in clothes, having fallen asleep in his robes.

Lin followed soon afterwards, barefoot but in her daily uniform, carrying an overnight bag.

“You’re going straight to the station?” Tenzin got some cups out as the tea continued to steep.

“Yes, it’s going to be a long day.” Lin did not look forward to these meetings and public speaking engagements. There was a reason why she did not choose to be a diplomat or a councilwoman. She was a woman of action, like her mother.

She rummaged through the bag, checking that she had everything in place.

“How are you getting back to Republic City?” He poured her a cup tea. “I don’t suppose the ferries are operating now.” He leaned back, tugging at his beard while watching her sip her tea. “Or late last night either. How _did_ you get to Air Temple Island anyway?”

She gave him a crooked smile. “I phoned in a favor.”

“What – how – how?” Tenzin stammered, staring at her. “This isn’t illegal, is it?”

“Of course not, it’s me you’re talking to.” Lin scoffed, finishing her drink. “I once helped a dockmaster catch a couple of smugglers in a case I worked on as a detective a few years ago.” She pulled her metal boots from the doorway. “He said I could borrow a boat or a ship anytime I’ll need it.”

“Good morning, children.” Katara entered the room quietly. Only Katara could get away calling the Gaang’s offspring as children, even if most of them are past their thirties.

“Hello, mother.” Tenzin poured her a cup of tea too.

“Lin,” Katara greeted the woman in the Republic City police uniform. “You’re here.”

Lin leaned over to give her adoptive aunt a hug. “Yes, but I’ll need to head on now.” She saw Katara gesture towards the dining table, indicating breakfast. “Thanks, Aunt, but I’ll need to prep for today.”

The waterbender gave a light laugh seeing Lin make a face, recalling that Toph did not like those kinds of meetings as well. “Well, all right. We’ll see you later?”

Lin gave a non-committal sound as she got up to leave.

“Good luck, sweetie.”

Tenzin moved to give her a quick kiss before she hurried off, the ground reaching to meet her as she bent her way to the docks where her borrowed boat waited.

* * *

Tenzin waited inconspicuously at the City Hall lobby Well, at least as inconspicuous as an airbending master (one of two in the entire world) could be. He fidgeted from the stone bench he was sitting on. He figured he better wait until the council meeting was over. He wanted to take Lin out for an early lunch. If the meeting was good, they can celebrate. If it was particularly challenging (or infuriating, Lin might say), he can help her let off some steam.

He was lost in this reverie when the doors flung open.

There was a lot of commotion as the press started taking photos. Security was able to halt any further movement of the press into the council hall.

The Chief of Police rapidly exited the room, looking ahead and exiting the building; her three metalbenders struggled to catch up. The press followed, her stoic expression not discouraging them from plying her with questions. 

It all happened so fast that Tenzin did not even get to call out to get her attention.

His father and uncle came out of the hall soon afterwards, albeit in a slower pace.

“Son!” Aang noticed him looking at the entryway of city hall. “You’ve come to join us?”

“Uh – Lin – I,” Tenzin’s eyes darted from where Lin just passed to his father, standing in askance at him.

“Let’s go, Tenten.” Sokka slapped his back, never mind that the airbender was a couple of inches taller. “If we’re lucky, we’ll find a good spot.”

“Good spot?”

“Yes, we preferred not to go the VIP route. Lin would have hated that.” Aang started to walk out of city hall, pleasantly surprised that all attention went with the young Beifong woman than the avatar.

“Well, she would have given it to us still if we asked for it.” Sokka considered, holding up his hand, trying to look against the sunlight as though searching for someone.

“Always hated attention,” The airbender stood patiently, waiting. “Very un-Beifong of her, I should think.”

“Who is very un-Beifong?” A voice rang from behind them, coming from one of the pillars.

“Toph!” Sokka rushed to give her a hug, which the blind earthbender deflected with a punch to his forearm.

“Hey, Snoozles.” She stepped aside as the Water Tribe chief greeted his wife who had picked her up from the pier. “Thanks for sending these two old ladies to fetch me – no need to do so though.” Toph Beifong sniggered, as she felt Katara and Suki roll their eyes as the Beifong heiress was only a few years younger than them.

“Good to see you, Sifu.” Aang tilted his head in acknowledgment to his earthbending teacher, who positioned her foot subtly then smiled somewhat sadly in return.

Tenzin tensed as he felt the milky green eyes turn to him. “Chief Beifong –.”

“That’s Toph Beifong to you, Junior,” Toph snarked, but accepted his bow. “I don’t _see_ Lin around, you know.”

“Hi Sweetie,” Katara gave Aang quick kiss on the cheek. “Tenzin, there you are. I was looking for you earlier.”

Tenzin was bewildered at the gathering of their family at the steps of Republic City Hall. “Why are you all here?”

Toph slapped Tenzin upside the head. “I know I’m not the perfect goody-goody mother like your mother here. But don’t you think I’d at least try to be there for my child?”

The younger airbender still looked in confused as the group paired off and proceeded to what Tenzin saw as the direction of the police department.

Tenzin and Toph soon outstripped Suki, Sokka, Katara and Aang as Sokka got sidetracked by a street food vendor.

“It’s more difficult for her, you know.” Toph spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“I’m sorry?”

“Lin is in a more difficult situation now than I was in the police force.”

The tattooed airbender threw his girlfriend’s mother a glance. “Well, I understand there is a difference being the current chief versus being the actual founder of the entire force…” He trailed off.

“That’s not all of it,” Toph leveled the pavement in ahead of them, removing the uneven placement of bricks which were a result of shoddy workmanship. “I know she truly climbed up the ranks on her own. She deserves this position based on her own merit.” She felt Tenzin nod beside her. “It was different when I first resigned – she was a just a detective then. Captain Lee became my successor; he stayed there for seven years or so. I remained as consultant to the force during that same period. And, you know how Lin was mentored as his eventual successor.”

Tenzin was not sure where this discussion was going. He also was not sure why they were all trudging towards the police headquarters.

“Lin is truly on her own now.” Toph paused as they neared their destination. “I wouldn’t be around – I haven’t been around for some time now. It’s all up to her now to keep everyone in line and help make Republic City safer.”

Having reached the Republic City Police headquarters, Tenzin saw that an assembly was about to begin. The press was already positioned at the forecourt and a crowd of citizens have likewise gathered. The police force was also stationed in the area, with the Republic City Police and the Metalbending Police sectioned separately.

He squinted and easily found the Chief of Police at the head of the stairs, beside a podium which was set up for the occasion. She seemed to be barking out instructions to her subordinates.

Tenzin was surprised to notice that while there were other women police in the force, there were none in the elite Metalbending division. No one, at least, except for their leader. 

“But you’re a girl too.” Tenzin blurted out without thinking.

Toph raised an eyebrow at him, amused. “Why, thank you for noticing. I figured you must have realized that at some point, given that I gave birth to two kids.” She slapped her foot down, sensing the perimeter to see if there are possible threats to the gathering in front of the police department.

“I mean, you and Lin,” Tenzin turned red, stammering. His brother would laugh at him if he were there. Despite being an eloquent speaker, Tenzin easily gets flustered among family and friends. “Lin is a woman too.”

Satisfied with her perimeter check, Toph turned to the airhead beside her. “I’m sure you’d know that pretty well, eh?” She gave a laugh, enjoying the racing heartrate and heat of embarrassment radiating from the man. “I’m also sure you’ve done due to diligence to confirm that she’s a woman?” She took pity at him. “Well, yes, there would probably be similar experiences between my daughter and myself, but she’s her own person. While she would need reminding sometimes, this is very apparent to the police force.” She flicked a hand to indicate the group of uniformed officers. “It’s challenging enough to get into the academy and get a good position in the force. Just think of all the male egos thinking she got a free ride not knowing she probably had to deal with worse as she was raised by me?”

“It would be hard to make sure they get in line,” Tenzin started to understand.

“Yes,” Toph nodded in appreciation. “Mind you, all the old ones – no problem with that. They all trained with me and Lin. They’ve been around longer.” She shook her head in emphasis. “No, I’m not worried about old-timers – they respect her.”

“The rest are probably terrified of Lin,” Tenzin ventured, recalling work stories about the newer officers that Lin shared as they ate dinner at home.

“Don’t be simplistic – I never felt any of the officers look at me the way they do at Lin.” Lin’s mother responded irritably, not being able to get through the man and so deciding to be as blunt as possible now. “They’re all too terrified of me for them to make a move on her. Times change, junior, and I’m no longer around Republic City as much. The mere threat of my presence used to be enough to deter them, but now,” Toph’s tone hardened, facing the general direction of the police force. “Not even her distant manner and aloof comportment can dampen her _appeal_.” At the airbender’s sharp intake of breath, Toph knew he finally understood what she was telling him. “I’m not threatening you – far from it. I don’t think Lin would do anything about it if she knew; she’s too attached to you for some reason.” Toph rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I just thought you should know - keep you on your toes, remind you to appreciate my girl. Otherwise, you might have never known; I think you’re a dense airhead like your father.” Just behind them, she could vaguely hear Suki wheedling some jerky from Sokka to subtly remind him of his healer’s recommendation to lay off salty food. “Or your mother for that matter.” Bending a brick in Sokka’s path so he tripped, tossing the paper bag of jerky in the air. “Definitely from your mother’s side.” The blind woman grinned, opening her palm to catch the paper bag as it fell.

“Hey, that’s mine!”

As his uncle struggled to take the bag from the master metalbender, who cackled as she started to eat the jerky, Tenzin could only watch Lin Beifong from afar, processing all that her mother imparted with him.

The current Chief of Police stood tall and poised amidst the frequent flashing of cameras, consulting a folder on the podium. She was getting ready to begin.

Lin was taller than the average woman from any of the Four Nations. Growing up, she did not feel comfortable about it. Already a bit more athletic than the average Republic City lady in the finishing school that the Beifongs went to, Lin felt her height was an impediment. Tenzin had always appreciated Lin’s height; he used to say that it was the perfect height for him to give her a hug. However, it certainly did not help that Bumi would occasionally tease her that she was possibly taller by a head compared to more than half the men in his regiment. That was until she learned to metalbend and once zipped open his fly while he was chatting up a group of women during one of their parents’ parties. Tenzin smirked in the recollection of Bumi apologizing to the women and to pleading with Toph not to arrest him for indecent exposure.

Watching the woman now, any insecurity seems to have been tamped out as Lin welcomed everyone confidently. Tenzin let her voice wash over him as she gave an introduction and an update regarding the earlier council meeting.

He did not see any reason to doubt the warning the former Chief of Police shared. Scanning over the crowd, he saw everyone listening attentively to her measured statements. He wondered how many of these people (and _her_ people) were harboring romantic (or even less than wholesome and unsavory, he thought darkly) intentions towards his girlfriend.

His girlfriend. It clicked in his mind.

“But I’m _her_ boyfriend. I’m an airbending _master_.” Tenzin whispered furiously at the oldest Beifong woman. “Shouldn’t I be enough of a deterrent to whatever they might be thinking of doing _?”_

The blind metalbender let out a snort. “You – not saying this to offend you, junior – are a pacifist. And these,” She nodded towards the sea of metal before them. “Are kick-ass metalbenders off to defend the entire United Republic in any way they can. Do you think they’ll be impressed just because you’re the only Airbender of your generation?” She crossed her arms. “Didn’t think so. Wait a minute – junior, do you even know what we’re doing here?”

“What? Of course, I do.” Tenzin aimed for a blank expression and a steady heartbeat, seeing that Toph had angled herself to face him. He barely caught the tail-end of Lin’s introduction speech.

“And so that is the overview of the achievements of the Republic City Police during the first ninety days of my official term as Chief of Police.” Lin’s voice echoed in the forecourt. “We will now proceed with the details regarding each of these items and how they relate towards the City Council’s performance pillars.”

Tenzin’s eyes widened. He had been too preoccupied with his own concerns that he had failed to check-in on Lin. Today was a milestone day in Lin Beifong’s career as the Chief of the Metalbending and Republic City Police department.

“You forgot – didn’t you?”

The airbender felt the ground gave way below him and then suddenly rise up to launch him to the sky.

“You, airhead! You’re more clueless than Twinkletoes!”

He was vaguely aware of his father trying to calm down Toph and hundreds of people turned to see what the commotion was about. But first, he needed to land.

Using his airbending, Tenzin descended beside the column of earth that Toph had seen fit to eject him from.

He raised a hand and gave a small smile at Lin’s stunned face as she was forced to pause her speech due to the disturbance. The tightening of her lips did not bode too well for him at this point.

Toph stopped arguing with Aang long enough to realize that the forecourt was silent except for them. “What?” She sensed her daughter’s mortification from yards away. “Proud of you, Chief!” She made a fist bump. No one moved a muscle as Lin waved one hand to the side and crossed her other arm to her chest. “Well, fine, let me drag myself and Master Tenzin here to the precinct for disorderly conduct or something.” She bent the ground to attach to Tenzin’s legs and literally dragged him sputtering in indignation, to the side entrance. “Carry on, carry on. See you later!”

Bumi sniggered from beside his mother. “Who would’ve thought it would be Mr Well-Behaved who would be called for a time out today?” He quickly put on his innocent face when Katara glared at him.

Aang smiled brightly at everyone else looking at their corner, waving them to turn their attention to the podium and for Lin to proceed with her speech.

Lin was right: it was going to be a long day and it was not noon yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks for reading; let me know what you think in the comments. Whether it’s about the writing, the plot, or whatever – I’m interested to hear from you. 😊 Next chapter: Toph and Lin bonding time and more Lin and Tenzin moments.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a well-known secret that the Avatar and his circle (mainly composed of today’s world leaders) had been using every occasion in their families as an excuse to get together. It also helped that they had an entire island separated from the city, away from prying eyes and away from the press.

Chief Lin Beifong’s career milestone is another one of these events. While she finished the rest of the working day in the police headquarters, her extended family (after Katara paid bail for her son and Toph who were in detention; though as courtesy to Toph, they were held in the briefing room near the Chief’s office rather than the cells) had convened in Air Temple Island to prepare.

Alcohol was freely flowing at the island when nightfall came, courtesy of the connections of the former Chief of Police (“Ha! Told you my travels would be good for something one day.”) and due to the insistent request of the Southern Water Tribe chieftain. Never mind that the actual owner of the house they were staying at did not partake in the libation.

Under the cover of darkness, the Fire Nation royal family arrived atop the Fire Lord’s dragon. Crown Princess Izumi took care to land out of view of the citizens of Republic City, conscious that they would not want another international incident regarding the sighting of Druk.

The dinner party was intimate, with Katara dismissing the Air Acolytes for the night as the family settled at the grounds which served at their backyard. Laughter and conversation floated in the night air as they partook in food and enjoyed each other’s company.

As the revelry continued, Toph found the guest of honor standing at the edge of the group. “Hey Chief.”

“Chief.” Lin furrowed a brow at her mother, silently watching their family and friends.

“Today went well, congratulations. I’m proud of you.” Toph started, unseeing eyes gazing straight ahead but very much aware of her daughter’s discomfort. “Suyin sends her regrets and her congratulations as well.”

The younger Beifong just inclined her head in acknowledgement. Lin did not feel the need to be more cordial than necessary where Suyin was concerned. She would not admit it but hearing her mother tell her that she was proud of her made her, ahem, _feel things_ (she would realize later that these were _pride, satisfaction¸_ and dare she say, _joy_ ).

After a few moments of silence, the older metalbender asked. “Do you know what you’re getting into?”

“Yes, Mom,” Her daughter swirled the liquid in the glass she held, refusing to drink. “I know that this job is dangerous and potentially life-threatening.”

Toph nodded. “I know you’d do well, Badge,” She used their term of endearment, pertaining to a shortened form of badgermole as well as a nod towards being a law enforcer. “I don’t have any doubts about that. But,” She gave a careless wave towards their extended family. “Do you know what _you’re_ getting _into_?”

In front of them, Bumi was being scolded by Lady Mai as her teenaged grandson looked particularly queasy after Bumi dared him to finish two shots of alcohol in succession. Sokka was attempting to placate Mai by handing a greasy piece of meat to Iroh to counter the aftereffects. Izumi and Kya were off to the side, having stood up to demonstrate and consult Suki about new combative non-bending forms.

Lin knew her mother well enough that when she was acting nonchalant, she was actually very concerned.

“He’s getting weaker.” The woman who used to be known as the Blind Bandit whispered softly.

Lin did not need to ask who she was talking about; they both felt the slowing heartbeats every time they found themselves at Air Temple Island.

Her mother prodded further as the Chief of Police remained silent. “Does Tenzin know?”

“It’s not my place.” Lin shook her head, looking over at the group at the end of the table composed of Katara, Tenzin, and Aang who remained at their seats, listening intently to Fire Lord Zuko’s update on the Fire Nation.

Toph made a sound of approval. “I’ve talked to both Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen, they will be talking to the kids soon. Just to prepare them for the inevitable.” She turned to her eldest child, who she felt was starting to close herself off. “I’d rather concern myself with my own daughters’ welfare. You never answered me – do you know what you’re getting into? With junior over there?”

Before Lin could respond or even contemplate the question, Tenzin caught her eye, beaming widely as he got up to approach the pair.

“Better start thinking of your future with junior airhead – it might be different from what you’ve planned for.”

\---

Much later that night, everyone found themselves in their respective rooms in Air Temple Island. Good nights and farewells were made as it was expected for some of their visitors to leave before first light (read: Fire Nation royalty should not be sighted without the royal guard and entourage).

As the house become quiet and people started to retire, Lin found herself in Tenzin’s childhood bedroom, lying down in the covers beside the lightly snoring airbender. Even in his embrace, she found it difficult to slip into slumber.

Wondering for the nth time, did she really know what she was getting into?

(Before the sun even rose, any reflections or introspections were swept aside as it became apparent to the Avatar and the Fire Lord that the second in line of succession to the Fire Nation throne has absconded with the eldest child of the Avatar to join the United Forces.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short but will be posting the next chapter sooner. Managed to split the original one I had into two for clearer transition. Not sure if that kind of decision works though. Any feedback would be much appreciated. ☺


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this 😊 Really appreciate the comments, feedback (on the plot, grammar, characterization, go ahead – I admit I wrote this in a sleep-deprived stretch haha.) is very much welcome. So here we are – the fourth part, in which we see some vignettes in the next weeks in the life of Lin and Tenzin.

“Lin, I’m home.”

Hearing no response, Tenzin realized that he had once more arrived at an empty house.

It should not have bothered him. He knew the hours were difficult and there were a bunch of triads acting up as it usually did during the changing of the guard.

It did not bother him, but it did _worry_ him. Lin did brief him about the general details of her cases that week as well as her whereabouts. Nonetheless, he could not help but worry about her safety.

He padded in the kitchen, not quite hungry but he figured he needed to eat something for sustenance.

Just then, he heard someone at the gate, knocking and calling out, “Excuse me, I’m looking for a Tenzin?”

He was sure he did not order anything, and it was too late for post. Cautiously, he responded through the window. “What is it?”

“A delivery, sir.” A young man on a bike, wearing the uniform of one of the restaurants in Republic City, peeked through the gate. “Placed by Chief Beifong.”

Tenzin got out and unlocked the gate, accepting two small boxes of take-out. He recognized the aroma and the packaging as belonging to his favorites from the store (a stir-fry composed of mung bean sprout and tofu as well as sesame balls for dessert).

He could feel his appetite building but he knew he had to check if the food was safe to eat (it was no secret that the airbender was living with the Chief of Police after all). Gingerly opening the take-out box, he found a small note stuck to the box: “Eat up, Master Tenzin. You’ll need to keep up your strength. Lin”

In the living room, he set up the boxes on the coffee table and proceeded to take out the chopsticks, smiling as he reached to pick up the telephone to ring Republic City Headquarters.

Even while she was busy during her overtime at work, Chief Lin Beifong managed to remind Tenzin of how much she cares for him.

* * *

The office of the Chief of Police was silent, save for the occasional turning of pages and the scratches of her pen as she put remarks on the reports of her subordinates. Outside, the wind howled, and the harsh downpour batted on the windows: the manifestation of one of the worse typhoons to hit Republic City in the past five years and the first one during Chief Lin Beifong’s term.

Based on the forecast, the city council had announced that there will be no enforced evacuation. A bulletin was simply made to alert the citizens and to ensure that the city is well-prepared for the landfall.

It was a weekend and, technically, Lin need not be at headquarters. She was sure that her deputy could handle any possible incident, but she thought to remain on call just the same. This would make guidance and decision-making swift as opposed to her staying at home.

So far, there were no issues raised in the city. The disaster-readiness team has been spread across red alert areas and commercial establishments have been advised against opening for the next few days, resulting in little to no traffic across Republic City. Lin was pleased at that outcome for it would greatly reduce the risk for the inhabitants of the city during the typhoon.

Movement from her office couch brought her back to the present; a book dropped unceremoniously as the hand holding it went lax. She looked at the clock, calculating that the next forecast would be phoned by the meteorologist at the top of the next hour.

Lin picked up the book that was at the floor near the couch. “Tenzin,” She lightly tapped the airbender who had inadvertently fallen asleep while reading. “Are you comfortable enough here?” The man stretched his arms slightly; Lin frowned. She had initially asked him to stay at home or with his parents but she now knew that the short window to travel outdoors has passed. As if to corroborate this, sharp lightning illuminated the room followed by the crash of thunder. “You really didn’t need to accompany me here, you know.”

Tenzin pulled at her hand that was on his shoulder, making her sit down beside him. “I’ll just be useless at home,” He started to squeeze her biceps in an attempt to relax her. “Besides, you’re busy taking care of others here, who will take care of you?” He quickly kissed her head and bundled her up in the throw blanket he brought from her house, ignoring the grumbling mutterings of the metalbender. “You don’t have a meeting in the next couple of minutes and you haven’t stopped working for the past sixteen hours. Have a quick shut-eye, I promise I’ll wake you up if anything changes.”

Lin decided that spending the typhoon weekend, staking out in her office was not so pleasant. But, she supposed, as she leaned into Tenzin, working on a weekend was not as bad when he was there.

* * *

Lips sought each other in the dark, accustomed to the familiar movement yet desperately seeking each other after being apart for a little over a month.

A hand found its way within the folds of the orange robe, palm flat on the chest, as though listening to the beating heart. The other hand pulled the collar down, bringing the tall airbender closer to the woman in metal.

To reciprocate, the airbender ran his fingers through Lin’s hair, scattering the pins that held it up unto the floor. He whimpered, feeling her tongue probe to gain access to his.

Tenzin quickly grappled with the sides of the police uniform. Finding resistance from this end, he transferred both hands to her back.

“Damn.”

Lin pulled away, squinting at the bald airbender before her. “Did you just curse?”

“I can’t remove your armor.” As if to prove a point, he began to rapidly skim his fingers across the ridges at her back then at her hips.

“Well,” The metalbender smiled in amusement. “I can remove _your_ robes.” And to prove _her_ point, with deft fingers and two pulls different areas of the cloth, the robes fell off and rendering the airbender topless. “See.” She traces his chest, admiring the handiwork, making the man groan.

“That doesn’t help me – you’re still overdressed.”

“That’s because you literally can’t remove this.” With a flick of her wrist and a hand wave, the metalbender bended the armor away to its position at the back of the door, leaving her in her tank top and pants. “Only metalbenders can.”

Tenzin drew her closer, trailing his lips on her shoulders. “That’s a problem, what if I _needed_ to remove your armor from you, hmmm?” He suddenly found himself wrenched away, her hands on his shoulders.

“That’s right!” Lin’s eyes were alight and her boyfriend belatedly recognized it as triumph and not hazy arousal. “What if something does happen on field and the metalbender’s partner is not a metalbender? That _does_ pose safety hazards.”

Chief Lin Beifong was reminded of the original Chief Beifong – while she was a prodigy and had single-handedly created metalbending, built the academy and established RCPD, she was also (though rightly so, Lin grudgingly conceded) quite cocky. She probably did not consider a situation where her elite metalbending force would be knocked out unconscious and requiring medical assistance from a non-metalbender to get out of their armor.

“Lin? _Lin!”_ Tenzin was quickly losing his girlfriend to _work_ despite being half undressed. He had spent weeks travelling to all Air Temples with his father. He truly did miss Lin and had anticipated his homecoming differently from this. “I swear to all things sacred, Lin Beifong, if you start rattling about prototypes I will-!” He was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing unto his.

A whispered murmur before he was pushed unto the bed. “I love you, Tenzin.”

\---

In a few weeks’ time, Chief Lin Beifong was presenting the working prototype to the rest of the police force. It had been tested (successfully) on field and all that was left was to produce it for all members of the metalbending division. As she explained the features and merits of the armor, a culture of inclusivity across divisions in the force started to erupt.

Little did anyone know, that this innovation was brought about simply because the younger airbending master was feeling a little frisky one night.

* * *

Tenzin had a bad feeling about this day.

He looked at his earthbender, standing beside him, clutching the railings of the ferry as the ocean spray played with her hair. Lin looked far too serene that he felt suspicious.

It all started a few nights ago, when they had a quiet evening at home, when he brought up his continued frustrations with his sessions in Air Temple island.

His father had started to delegate more and more of his responsibilities to his remaining child. Bumi was away with the United Forces and Kya had been on and off the island due to her travels. There have been talks of replacing the current Air Acolyte council member as well, with Tenzin being the most eligible successor. Not to mention, his students at the temple have not been paying much attention to him.

Lin had sympathized with him on the first parts of his sharing but was downright scoffing when he brought up being disregarding by the Air Acolytes (“No, they’re not disrespecting you. At least, _not in the way_ you think they are disrespecting you”). He was starting to get frustrated with her on that point; he realized that she never did seem to take that concern (this _insecurity of his)_ seriously. Then, in true Beifong fashion, Lin offered a bet (“I bet you I can prove and pinpoint to you that they are _not_ disrespecting you and they very much _like_ that you are their teacher – or _master,_ shall I say.”). Said airbending master agreed without thinking twice, believing that this would be an easy bet for him. But the metalbender’s mischievous expression made him think that he might have just committed a mistake.

\---

Lin bounded off to greet his parents, her enthusiastic hugs to them was enough to keep Tenzin’s guard up. He trailed behind her.

_What is she up to?_

He had reached them just in time to hear his father gladly exclaim.

“Why, yes of course, Lin. As always, you’re very much welcome to join me in my session with the Air Acolytes today.” The joy on his father’s weathered face making it appear to be more youthful. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want to sit-in Tenzin’s class instead? It’s in the next time slot after mine.”

“Oh, no worries – I’ll be joining both.” Lin suddenly produces a small black flip notebook. “If it’s okay, I’ll be taking down notes. I’m trying to help Tenzin with his lesson plan.” She explained (too) innocently.

“That’s great!” Aang, Tenzin knew, always appreciated it when someone outside of their nuclear family makes an effort to attend classes in the island. “With your background in Toph’s Metalbending Academy as well as the training and development in the police force, you’d have good outsider inputs on how we’re doing. Might be good to incorporate training and teaching techniques which are a little bit modern than what I’m accustomed to. But first, tea.”

Lin offered her arm for Aang to hold on as they made their way to the main house on the island with Katara walking on the other side of the Avatar, merrily chatting about the letters that Kya sent regarding this firebender she met in the Earth Kingdom.

\---

Chief Lin Beifong treasured her rest days as much as the next officer. She specially savored time she spent alone, catching up on her reading, having a quiet cup to herself… but today presented an opportunity to prove a point to her amazingly ( _dense)_ innocent and naïve boyfriend.

She took substantial notes from the cultural and demo class that Aang taught. Aside from the actual class content, the detective likewise took note of her observations on the class dynamics, composition and structure. She was confident that she will be able to drive home her point to Tenzin later that day.

She was walking down the path to the other pavilion when a flash of red and yellow came up to her in a breeze.

“How was class with Dad?”

“It was enlightening,” The earthbender responded sincerely; there airbending movements that could possibly improve how to bend the metal cables of the police form. “I can’t wait to try some movements out in the next training at work.”

“That’s good to hear,” She noticed a flash of appreciation on his face followed by skepticism. “But what are you up to anyway?”

“I’m telling you, you’re a good teacher – it’s not what you’re doing that is the problem.”

“Then – what is?” The airbender asked as they neared the pavilion, noticing that the area was quickly filling up with various acolytes.

“Your class.” Lin easily boosted herself to a nearby tree, giving her an excellent view of the pavilion but hiding her from the class’ view.

“What do you mean?” Tenzin looked up, Lin’s foot disappearing from view. A snicker was his only answer and he shook his head, going to the front of the pavilion to begin class.

As she expected, Lin observed that compared to the earlier class of Aang, Tenzin’s class was predominantly composed of female Air Acolytes of a younger age group.

Starry-eyed debutants and shrewd-looking women…

Lin shuddered as to how could Tenzin not recognize how ( _almost)_ predatory his students were, if their gaze on the airbending master was something to base on. Class went on and she made herself comfortable at her hideout; scribbling in her notebook as she saw how the dynamics in Tenzin’s class was.

Some acolytes were a little bit more aggressive than others while others were going for the innocent route.

“Any questions before we do pairings?” Tenzin finished explaining an airbending move, which, while will not generate air among non-benders, will help restore one’s chi and clean one’s blood by strengthening tendons and bones.

One particularly aggressive woman who appeared to be of Fire Nation descent (“Let’s call her Baby Azula.” Lin thought to herself.) raised her hand. “Do we only pair with each other or would you be pairing with one of us as well?”

Lin saw how all eyes turned to Tenzin in anticipation.

“Uh, you’ll be pairing with another student but I’ll be going around to spot and check your forms.”

Cut and run, airhead, cut and run.

Baby Azula was not yet finished. “How would we know how to perform the forms properly?”

This was getting interesting. Lin tucked the notebook and pen in her pocket, focusing her full attention to the class.

Tenzin scratched his head as his other hand pointed to the cartolina hung in front of the class. “The basic forms are already illustrated, you can use these as guides.”

“But, Master Tenzin, maybe you can demonstrate it please?” Baby Azula continued to insist with determination.

Yes, _Master_ Tenzin, _please_ do. Lin almost snickered.

“Yes, _Master_ Tenzin, please demonstrate for us.” Another acolyte with a rounded and seemingly cherubic face pleaded breathily (“She can be Baby Face.” Lin decided). “It would help us so much and it would take less time than if you spend correcting everyone individually.”

Tenzin seemed to consider what Baby Face reasoned out and the rest of the students voiced their agreement with this suggestion.

“Alright, that’s a fair suggestion, Pema,” Tenzin acquiesced (Lin frowned, “Baby Face has a name now.”) and he waved his arms in front of him, asking the class to move back to give him enough space. “In this first form, you need to ensure that you inhale – then before transitioning to the next, you hold your breath then you release.”

Even Lin, who had seen Tenzin go through different airbending forms since they were children, was mesmerized with the fluidity of his movement.

These children don’t stand a chance…

True enough, there was soft giggles coming from a group at the back of the class. Lin could see a defeated expression start to dawn on the airbender’s face as he probably heard the giggles.

“Alright, class, pair up.”

“But, _Master_ Tenzin,” Baby Face (Lin adamantly refused to call her _Pema_ ) piped up. “Are there particular breathing patterns that we’ll need to use? How deep or long should each breath be?”

Ohhhhh, I didn’t give this child enough credit. Lin leaned forward to see how Tenzin will respond to this.

“Yes, _Master_ Tenzin – show us, please, how to breathe through these airbending forms.” Baby Azula added.

Lin could almost see the gears turning as Tenzin tried to figure out how to correctly demonstrate _breathing._

Oh, for Spirits’ sake. The earthbender rolled her eyes in exasperation. Take it off, Master Tenzin, _take it off._ How else could they see how you breathe without seeing your bare chest? Was this airbending master really _that_ guileless?

“Hello, everyone!” A new voice added to the clamoring of the Air Acolytes.

Aang and Katara have both entered the pavilion, good-naturedly greeting, well, everyone.

“Good day, class, Tenzin,” Aang tilted his head towards the group and his son. “Lin.”

Eyes widening, Lin jumped off the tree and met the surprised eyes of the class. She muttered a weak hello and a small wave, clasping her hands behind her back, standing like a police officer on duty at the edge of the pavilion.

“Hope you’re all doing well?” Katara addressed the acolytes, who had varying expressions of surprise and annoyance.

Upon hearing their affirmative, Aang beamed at them. “Good to hear. I see you’re having some difficulty with the latest module,” He flicked at the cartolina. “Something about breathing – Tenzin?”

“I – uh – I’m not sure how to show them,” Tenzin executed some of the forms. “But I’m unable to demonstrate the right breathing pattern, or at least, in a way that could help them.”

Lin bit her lip as she stopped herself from blurting out, “Take the robes off, _Master Tenzin_!”

“Eh, I’m bad at this.” Tenzin frowned as he turned to his father, shrugging.

“Oh no, _Master_ Tenzin!” Baby Face interjected with conviction. “You’re not _bad_ at this. You’re a _great_ teacher.” The way she spoke put emphasis on almost every other word grated on Lin’s ears.

“Yes, it’s not that you’re unable to demonstrate but that it’s a bit challenging to see.” The old Avatar was nodding in agreement. “I suppose it was also a bit difficult for you because as an airbender, the breathing patterns came a bit more naturally.”

Lin saw the older airbender light up as he caught her eye.

Oh no.

“Ah, Lin but can!”

There were gasps of incredulity and surprise.

She heard herself as well: “No, I can’t!”

“Oh come, come here, child.” Aang beckoned to her to enter the pavilion. “Lin here has sat in my class earlier and is acting as an observer in Tenzin’s.” He explained to the shocked class. “I think she is in a good position to execute these forms.”

“Uncle, no – really.” Lin gestured to her clothes, a tank top and a pair of casual pants. “I’m not even attired properly for airbending.”

“Nonsense,” Aang took her hand and led her to the front of the class, the acolytes giving them a wider berth. “Practicing forms of your opposite element entails,” To the class, he lectured. “A different mindset and preparation. It is a little bit more daunting and challenging for benders. Lin here is a capable earthbender which is polarly the opposite of an airbender.”

Not that anyone in this island need reminding of that; I’m pretty sure they’re very much aware of that fact. Lin almost scowled but kept her face neutral; she caught Tenzin’s apologetic face.

“But she was able to execute the forms well at the end of the earlier class.”

Damn, she did not think anyone saw her moving alongside the class demonstration.

“Lin, if you please?” Aang let go of her hand as he stepped to the side to join his son and wife, a placid smile on his face.

Well, I can’t say no to the Avatar, can I?

Lin Beifong closed her eyes, took a few deep breathes and began.

\---

“She’s a natural!”

Tenzin smiled at his father’s exhibition of exuberance – hugging the strong metalbender tightly as the young woman laughed.

“I’m not a natural and I’m sure of it – maybe Tenzin’s been _rubbing off me_.” Above Aang’s shoulder, Lin met Tenzin’s eye with a smirk, knowing that the innuendo is not lost on him.

His mother shook her head at them, catching the exchange as she held on to Tenzin’s arm as they made their way to the main house.

Tenzin had cut his class a few minutes shorter, much to the consternation of the Air Acolytes as Aang (and Lin as well, after Aang implored her to assist after the demo) helped him out in correcting the forms of the students, progressing through the lesson quicker.

Aang was pleased with how Lin handled the airbending demonstration earlier; he had continued to rave all the way back to the house for a late lunch. Tenzin had to admit that there was something pleasing about how the earthbender moved - the light and flowing gestures were a far cry from her usual reliance on apparent brute force (thought it certainly helped as well how her clothes clung to her, emphasizing every breath she took).

"Look here, sweetie!" His father called out to his mother as Aang and Lin paused at a side garden, metal cables thrown out from Lin's detachable coil belt. "Lin is using _airbending_ forms to metalbend!" He clapped in excitement. Tenzin knew that his father truly treasured any form of keeping the Air Nation culture alive.

Katara removed herself from her son's side to link arms at her husband, inquiring about possibly incorporating waterbending movement as well to the deployment of the cables.

Tenzin walked slowly to them, feeling a sense of contentment watching his parents and his girlfriend bond.

His girlfriend.

Boyfriend and girlfriend.

Such a trite title for our relationship, Tenzin mused. Did he want to change this?

He watched as Lin tried to flick her arm as Katara demonstrated how to throw a water whip. His mother nodded in approval and Lin tried again, this time with the cables. It flew to the tree and with another flick, it retracted quickly. Even from a few yards away, Tenzin could see the look of proud accomplishment on the metalbender's face.

So, did he want to change their relationship?

He came to a realization: yes, yes he does - he wants to make it a more permanent one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been functioning on writing down these stories without any beta; I’ll eventually get to editing the chapters for missing words or grammatical errors in the future (English isn’t my first language…). Sorry for that but will keep pushing 😊 Thanks for continuing to read. Your comments and reactions keep me going. :)

**One**.

_He waited for her for one hour._

Tenzin was beyond furious.

They had planned this dinner for a while now. They both agreed to it and he made sure Lin’s assistant plotted it in her schedule. Lin herself confirmed her attendance earlier that day before leaving their house.

He made the reservation months ahead at their special restaurant. This was where they had their first date, where they celebrated her acceptance in the academy, where they celebrated his first month into the council… Tenzin would not admit it but between the two of them, he was the sentimental one. He had been hoping to add a new memory to this place for the two of them.

Tenzin tapped his fingers on the table with nervous energy, obstinately avoiding eye contact with anyone who happened to glance his way.

However, she was a no show.

After waiting for an hour, he left the restaurant, unable to stand the looks of pity that the maître d was shooting him.

“Sir, would you like to take anything to go?”

The airbender waved the man away, appetite long gone. To think he woke up today looking forward to that evening. All best laid plans go awry anyway.

All the preparation, all the conversations, all the discussions were laid to waste when (yet again, he thought dejectedly) Lin Beifong let her job interfere with her private life.

Tenzin was already at the awning of the restaurant, absent-mindedly watching in envy as couples waiting in line were quietly chatting with each other. He willed himself not to lose his temper and took a few moments to calm himself.

He turned to the maître d and asked to use the phone.

No one answered from her office.

He headed home, frustrated; a box gripped tight and unseen in his pocket.

_\---_

**Two.**

_She arrived at home at two in the morning._

All units were suddenly called away to respond to a hostage-taking in the affluent residential area of Republic City. As Chief of Police, Lin very well had to see the situation through. It turned for the worse when, after an apparent breakdown in the negotiation, the hostage-taker suddenly pushed the child off the twentieth floor balcony.

Lin was the quickest and most agile of the group (which reminded her to toughen up the training sessions for the force). She shouted to the team to handle the criminals as she vaulted herself up the adjoining structure to catch the child. With tension and adrenalin powering her, she was able to grasp the child with one arm. Her other arm was protesting the added weight and the odd angle she had to manipulate the metal cables to.

She almost reached the tenth floor of the building when she felt a volley of rocks assailing her from behind. She gritted her teeth in annoyance (how incompetent can the police force get?) and in pain.

Turning her body to shield the child from the onslaught, her armor took most of the damage. This move shifted the weight and changed the trajectory of her swing. Instead of directing her to land on to the tenth floor garden, she was now heading straight into a wall.

Making a split second, Chief Beifong released the cable’s hold from the building and gripped the girl tighter to her. As gravity rapidly took hold of them, she looked around on what to do, becoming more certain as the seconds passed that she was bringing the child to death with her. A fleeting thought passed her mind to how she disappointed Tenzin once more by not showing up to dinner.

Great, you’re a few feet from death and you’re thinking of dinner with Tenzin.

It did not stop her from wondering if he would forgive her for dying so soon.

She positioned herself in an attempt to use her body as a shield to cushion the impact on the child; she’ll be damned before she let another life be taken under her watch.

Lin looked down to check how many feet remained and a voice which suspiciously sounded like her mother rang in her head: “Are you a dunderhead or an _earth_ bender?!”

She closed her eyes and willed the ground to rise and meet her.

Once the dust has cleared and Lin had safely brough them to the street level, she felt the girl bury her head closer to her breastplate. The poor child was whimpering as her tears continued to flow.

“You’re safe now.”

The girl looked up at her hiccupping; the child was trying to stop crying. The child reached up to touch the police chief’s cheek with sticky and wet fingers.

“Chief! Chief!”

She dimly heard other members of the force approach her.

Lin felt someone take the child from her but the girl wiggled aggressively and began screaming no, clutching at her armor tightly. She inhaled a breath as the girl kicked her ribs accidentally. She waved the other person off and allowed herself to be led to the healing tent. Giving instructions to bring the child’s parents there.

Angling the child so that she was sitting at her hip, Lin felt a stabbing pain from her other side. She staggered as she got up but shrugged off anyone who tried to help her.

Her second-in-command quickly found her amidst the commotion and began running the update by her. The perimeter is still secure and the hostage-takers have been captured. They were already in the process of readying them for transport to police headquarters.

At the end of the ordeal (as if getting beat up was not enough, she also had to do a lot of talking - with the parents, with the team, with even a handful of the press who had managed to arrive during the crisis), Chief Beifong finally allowed the medic to take a quick look at her (“Chief, keep still – the side armor plate is mangled; it pierced through the skin. I can stop the bleeding; though it will take a little bit longer to remove the pain afterwards.” “I don’t have time for that, just clot the blood and let me go.” “Yes, Chief.”)

-

Lin looked at the clock as she entered their doorway, the small hand pointing to two. She did not realize it had been that late already.

She clutched at her side and dragged herself indoors, using what little energy she had.

A figure in the darkness of the living room grunted as he was awoken by the sudden clang of the armor dropping unceremoniously.

Any angry reprimand died on the airbender’s lips as he saw the state the metalbender was in.

A bruise had already formed on her right cheekbone; her armor, haphazardly discarded on the floor, was dented and battered on several areas and she was tightly holding on her left side, bloody red staining her white top.

Lin met Tenzin’s horrified eyes and whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

\---

**Three.**

_Recuperation took three days._

Chiaki, the police department’s assistant healer found herself ringing the bell at the chief’s residence early that morning. She was given the dubious honor of bringing the police chief a large pack of medical supplies as well as to inform her that her medical leave has officially been filed.

Anyone who knew Chief Beifong knew that she would not want to go on medical leaves. However, in her somewhat addled state of mind, the chief had signed off herself as on medical leave in the healer’s tent in the insistence of the department’s healer and her second-in-command.

The healer shifted from one foot to another, debating whether leaving the packet with a note then ditching it on the pavement would be acceptable. It was to her relief that the gate was eventually opened by the chief’s airbender partner. She was sure that had it been Beifong, the supplies would be left unused and she would be on the receiving end of an unpleasant tirade as she would break the news of the chief’s medical leave.

But since it was the airbending master, it was different from what Chiaki expected.

He had plied her with a lot of questions – both about the hostage-taking and about the nature of Lin’s injury – which she answered eagerly. Pleased with delivering the supplies and informing the chief’s current caregiver, the healer headed back to headquarters, happy to report that the chief will definitely take the next days off to recuperate.

-

Tenzin sat awake at her bedside for the remaining hours of the night, carefully watching each rattling breath, afraid that if he even blinks, she would be gone.

Until he had talked to the healer, he did not know how close he was to losing her if not for Lin’s presence of mind.

It was like his nightmare almost became his reality.

He held her hand, regretfully recalling that his last thoughts of her was how she had forgotten dinner. In the soft light of the morning, he could see the toll of the crisis on Lin.

The airbender moved to lightly spread the cream on the bruise on the cheek. For once, he was thankful for his oddly smooth hands (which Lin would occasionally point out and tease him – but what he’d give to make sure that Lin continues to tease him for the rest of his life) as he was able to gently put on the cream without waking her.

He lifted the blanket near the edge of the bed to check on her bandage. He helped her remove her top before going to bed earlier. The roughness of the clothes would only aggravate her injuries after all. He was relieved to see that the bleeding had indeed stopped, judging by the appearance of the bandage.

Tenzin leaned over to place a light kiss on her forehead, wishing he could smoothen the frown on her face, indicative of whatever residual pain Lin was experiencing in her sleep.

-

Lin woke up to a dull soreness that covered her entire body. She could vaguely recall the events of the previous night. What she was left with was a feeling of panic - of almost losing something of importance. She bolted up right, breathing heavily with eyes darting around the room.

“Lin!”

Tenzin was perched on a chair beside their bed, hand holding hers.

She was alive. Tenzin was alive. Thank the spirits.

She closed her eyes again, repeating a mantra to ground herself in the present.

She is alive. Tenzin is alive. She was at home. They were at home. He is her home.

She leaned back, groaning as her body objected to her sudden movements. She attempted to speak – realizing then that her throat had run dry.

“Here, the healer said it will help with the pain.” She felt the airbender pressing the rim of a cup of pungent liquid to her lips.

The tonic tasted better than it smelled, she acknowledged as she gulped greedily.

The effect was immediate as she felt the tendrils of sleep pulling her to unconsciousness, barely perceiving fingers helping her settle better into the bed.

-

Tenzin felt fingers lightly tracing the bridge of his nose, trailing higher to his arrow.

There was only one person who did that.

“You should be resting.” Was his succinct statement, stretching a bit as falling asleep at the chair did not do his back any favors.

The metalbender, seated on her heels, tilted her head expectantly, her knees bumping his. “And you should be sleeping beside me.” It was a challenge and he knew it; she could feel his breathing change as her blanket slipped off.

“Oh, Lin.” He brought his forehead to hers, breathing in. “I almost lost you.”

“I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Lin shifted further, pressing her lips to his. She moved back, taking him with her.

Three days, she took painkillers and medicinal tea to hasten her recovery.

In those three days, she had clung to him and him to her.

The fear of being left behind clouded the air, unspoken but almost tangible.

It took all of those three days to erase the fear of being left behind.

**\---**

**Four.**

_It had been four months since his father and mother talked to him and his siblings._

Lin found her mother waiting in her office.

“Hey Badge.” Toph lightly punched her daughter’s arm as she passed by to sit at her desk.

“Mom.” Lin took out the first folder in her in-tray. “How was your trip?”

“Good, good.” The older metalbender leaned back on the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table. She heard her daughter grunt in disapproval. She waited for any follow up questions but there were none.

Toph wiggled her toes for good measure to annoy the younger Beifong.

“What is it?” Lin finally looked up at her mother who was eerily staring at her direction accurately.

“So have you talked to _him_?”

Aang and Katara have sat down with their children four months ago to break the news to them that it won’t be long until…

“No.” A scratch of a pen on the report, Lin’s signature marking the memo’s go-ahead for dissemination.

“Has he talked to you?”

“No.” A pebble from goodness-knows-where hit the police chief’s forehead. “Ow, Mom, what was that for?”

“No heart-to-heart talk? You’re at a stalemate?” Toph crossed her arms. “I thought you were an earthbender, Lin. Why aren’t you facing the issue head on?”

“Because there is no issue.” The lie passed from her lips easily– both she and her mother not commenting on it. “I told him I’ll be here when he’s ready to talk about it.”

“And you think he isn’t ready?” The blind bender’s eyebrows raised at this. “Have you actually spent time with him to determine whether or not he is ready to talk to you about the future? _Your_ future?” At getting no reply, Toph continued. “Is this about the police force?” She heard the pen stop moving; she now had her daughter’s attention. “Badge, I know it’s tough but you need to think about what _you_ want and if it’s not leading the force, it’s okay.”

“What?” Lin’s voice rose an octave. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

“I’m just saying -.”

“Damn it, Mom – is this about _Su_?” She knew her mother recently visited _Zaofu_.

“What – no!” Toph stood up, ground vibrating slightly. “Don’t bring your sister into this!”

“ _Half_ -sister,” Lin emphasized, eyes flashing. “Did you come all the way here just to tell me to be like _perfect Suyin_ and her _perfect family?_ ”

“No! I don’t want you making mistakes that - .”

“Oho! So, I’m not allowed to make mistakes now?” The current chief was rolling her eyes, turning back her attention to the paperwork on her desk.

“- Would cost you.” Toph continued her statement. “Time is not a luxury you have.” She tossed something to the chief’s desk and left. “This is for you, do whatever you want with it.”

Lin clenched her jaw as she saw the item.

It was a ring of old keys; the jade flying boar key chain underscoring that it belonged to the Beifong estate in Republic City.

\---

**Five.**

_Five times he invited her to dinner and five times she did not show up._

On the fifth time, he was ready for her.

“Where were you _this_ time?” The airbender stood to his full height as the metalbender arrived home. “You know what, never mind. It’s always been _work_ anyway.”

“How dare you!” Lin straightened up as well. “I did say I wasn’t sure if I could make it; you know we had the Fire Lord and family visiting the city tomorrow. There was a great deal of preparation needed for security. Besides, I’m certain you were able to handle it on your own.”

“Yes, but your presence would have been _most appreciated_.” Tenzin’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

She attempted to placate him. “I’ll be there tomorrow at the welcome banquet.”

“As Chief of Police! Not as my partner.” Tenzin threw up his hands. “You already know what they’re saying about us, about _you_.”

“What – what are they saying, Tenzin?” She knew fully well what was being said about her. But she needed to hear this from him.

“That you don’t really care about the Air Nation, about me, about duty – you don’t give a hog-monkey’s ass about anything else except your precious Beifong legacy.” He knew he was pressing all the buttons now, but he cannot stop, temper getting away from him.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about duty.” Her voice became dangerously low.

“You don’t know a _thing_ about duty! Lin, my father is _dying._ The future of an entire culture will now be on _my_ shoulders. You would know if you were around, you had been present for all those missed cultural and council events.”

Lin was becoming defensive; it was not like she did not _want_ to as opposed to circumstances not allowing her to attend. “Well then, maybe you should just shack up with one of those air acolytes who seem to kiss the ground you walk.” She bit back nastily.

“Maybe I will! They have honored my culture and my father _more_ than you ever will do!”

It took the airbender five seconds and seeing the dismayed face of one Lin Beifong to realize what he just said.

Tenzin swallowed drily. “Lin, I –.” He reached out to her.

“Save it!” Lin swatted his arm angrily, picking up her bag once again and shoving him off.

“I didn’t mean – I – Lin, please – I’m sorry!”

Too late.

Five times he called her back, five times she ignored him as she strode off into the night.

**\---**

**Six.**

_It was six days since they last spoke._

It was six days since Lin left their city house. Six days that Tenzin acutely felt the cold empty space in bed.

And, if what his secretary heard was true (at the rate that he and Lin were at, he figured _their_ secretaries had a higher chance of getting together than them getting married), it was also six days since Chief Beifong took residence in the police headquarters.

He continued to deflect questions from his parents about their well-being, sharing they were _fine._ Aang and Katara shared looks at this. His mother had once again reminded him that they were both there for Lin and himself.

On that sixth day, Councilman Tenzin receives food delivery for lunch. The delivery boy helpfully mentioned that it came from Chief Beifong.

He looks for her note. There was none.

Even if they don’t speak, it doesn’t mean they don’t love each other, right?

He attempted to return the favor.

\---

**Seven.**

_She answered on the seventh ring of her phone._

Her phone was ringing but she let her secretary finish the litany of messages she received while away from her desk.

Dinner with Tenzin.

She jotted this in her appointment book and underlined this as a priority; he had called her secretary and requested for a schedule that night.

Nodding at the woman in thanks, the Chief of Police answered the phone on the seventh ring, rewarding the persistence of the caller.

It was one of their informants and it was a big tip.

Chief Beifong was in luck. She had been tracking this group for months now. A group of benders out and about in Republic City wreaking havoc in its criminal underbelly – committing theft, extortion and three counts of arson. The council had been breathing down her back about this.

There was no way she was letting them get away.

She got excited. There was going to be a handoff at the abandoned rice granary near the river. She knew that part, an area with a couple of grain silos, emptied as the family who owned the plot of land moved out of Republic City.

She immediately called several of her officers and they headed out with the intent to end the reign of these criminals.

\---

**Eight.**

_He had phoned the restaurant for a reservation at 8 in the evening._

It was eight minutes past the hour when there was a large explosion, coming from the direction of the downtown Republic City.

Tenzin ignored it, he figured it might be another ship that escaped its mooring or a new boat arriving that lost control.

He was feeling pleased – he had managed to wrangle a reservation later at 8, despite it being a peak day for the busy restaurant. Little did he know that the owner had made sure to accommodate him at any time (with or without reservation).

He figured it was high time that he set things straight with Lin Beifong. He was sure of his decision after all.

\---

**Nine.**

_It took her only nine seconds to decide her next move._

Her men were still nearby; securing some members of the gang in their metal cables.

Chief Beifong was counting the felons as she moved about the abandoned silo, inspecting the contraband hidden in the hay.

She realized there was one more gang member missing– the firebender - just as the smell of accelerant wafted in the air. Her seismic sense determined the location of the firebender quickly.

“Get out, now!”

“No, Chief! You can’t do this!”

“I can and I will – that’s an order, Detective!”

With great willpower, she bent the walls of the grain silo open. She launched her men and their captured felons outside, their metal cables and armors weighing heavily on the chunk of earth she lifted them on, and successfully carried them to safety.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the firebender shoot flames at the explosives near her.

\---

**Ten.**

_It was ten minutes before the end of his office hours._

He could hear the sound of the ambulance rushing past city hall.

Tenzin wanted to go home first, have quick change of clothes before dinner. Lin’s secretary had called back earlier confirming that her boss has slotted in their dinner as part of her calendar.

He brought out the box he had kept under lock and key. The airbender lightly fingered the necklace he made awhile back. If he were lucky, he hoped to apologize in person then propose in the next breath.

He heard sirens. It was closer this time.

He perked up, gripping the necklace.

Lin’s here, his body recognized the police sirens.

He peered at the window, recognizing the somber posture of the officers who got off the satomobile. He sat back in his chair.

It can’t be good.

He wonders with sympathy which poor soul would be at the receiving end of the chief of police’s condolences. Lin had said that this was the worst part of her job; having to face the families left behind.

He started to quickly pack his things. Maybe he can catch Lin before she left city hall.

It was his chance to make it up to her, to be there for her. He fingers the silk ribbon.

Chief Lin Beifong was human after all. These types of personal calls take a toll on her.

The door opens, he looks up.

It was Deputy Chief Saikhan.

“Councilman Tenzin, it is with our deepest sorrow and regret that we inform you of the death of -.”

His blood turns to ice.

The necklace falls from his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever had a day when you feel like writing your own story to satisfy open plotlines? Today’s one of those days for me. Hope this chapter satisfies the cliffhanger from the previous one. I promise this story will end happy for our main couple. As always – feel free to leave your thoughts below – will get back to you as soon as I can. :)

**Suyin.**

“That idiot, I wonder what took airhead this long?” The blind metalbender muttered as she hurried to her son-in-law’s workshop.

Suyin Beifong listened with amusement as she walked alongside her mother.

“I mean, okay I understand he might _struggle_ with the pendant – he isn’t an earthbender or a metalbender – but seriously? It’s been _months_.” Toph sniffed in apparent disapproval.

Suyin was wondering the same thing – it has been a couple of months since one of her childhood friends came over to Zaofu. She was surprised to receive in the city the airbender who has been seeing her sister. She was even more surprised when he asked to see _her_ mother.

She was pleased, however, to learn that he intended to make an honest woman out of her only sister (Su frowned at her own thinking, the time she spent at Gaoling with her grandparents rubbing off her).

Bataar had popped in earlier as she and her mother were enjoying the evening air at the balcony, saying that there was a call from Republic City. He now handed Toph the phone.

“ _Finally_ – airhead junior, what took you so long?” Her mother snarked at the mouthpiece. “Or did she already reject you and you’re such a lilyliver to update me – what.”

By now, Su has been well-versed with her mother’s expressions.

But the crest-fallen expression that fell on Toph Beifong’s weathered face was new. Something came over her that her daughter found unrecognizable.

Rage? Anger? Sadness? She was not sure.

Before the younger Beifong could even read the expression, the elder metalbender dropped the phone and angrily punched the metal wall, denting it, and stomped out of the room.

Suyin quickly grasped the phone which was hanging on the worktable. “Hello? Tenzin, this is Su.” Her eyes widened and teared.

She felt the air get thicker and she could vaguely make out Bataar staring with shock the dent on his wall. “Did she just bend --- that’s platinum!”

“Baatar, honey…”

Something about her voice immediately drew her husband’s attention. “Yes, dear?”

“Please ready the airship,” Su whispered quietly. “We need to get to Republic City.”

* * *

**Zuko.**

The incumbent Fire Lord stood at the deck of the royal sloop, pale worn hands gripping the railing tightly.

After informing the captain to turn back to Republic City, Zuko sought solitude under the moonlight, though the vast calm ocean was not enough to tame his tumultuous thoughts.

Warm thin fingers on his forearm alerted him to his wife’s presence.

He pulled her into an embrace.

After a few moments listening to the waves crash and their hearts break, he managed to reflect.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way – we all survived the war, didn’t we?” Mai did not offer words of comfort. He appreciated how she knew when words were superfluous. “It’s ironic that in the time of peace, one of the children – _our children_ -.” His words caught in his throat and his wife held him tighter.

Each of the Gaang’s children was collectively looked after by the group.

His own Izumi – born to lead the Fire Nation to stability and peace – graceful, level-headed and loyal. She is a mother now herself, fiercely dedicated and loving.

The rambunctious Bumi – proving naysayers all around once and for all that one does not need to be a bender to uphold the Avatar Aang’s legacy – while a brilliant strategist like his Uncle Sokka, he was the one who had inherently embodied the Air Nomad personality: light-hearted, optimistic and free.

Then, there’s Kya – a master waterbender who is not just her mother’s protégé. She was more than Katara’s shadow – she has travelled more than the rest put together, learning about healing and cultures as she went along. The young lady was probably the most nomadic of Aang’s family, to her father’s delight and her mother’s worry.

The serious Tenzin was all that was right and proper, a willing scholar for all things Air Nation. He was the most nurturing of the siblings (bordering on being a mama’s boy but will not admit to that; nothing wrong with that though, Zuko thought serenely) and the most sensitive. He had been dealt with one of the biggest legacies in his generation, but he appeared to be quite pleased nonetheless; the airbender had divulged that he intended to take his happiness to the next level.

And the Beifongs.

Ah the _Beifongs._

_Isn’t it ironic to live through the war only to have one of them live long enough to bury their child during peace time?_

The Fire Lord let his tears escape when he felt his robe get soaked from his wife’s own tears.

* * *

**Toph.**

**Where is she?**

_She’s no longer here, Chief Beifong._

**I’m not the chief – I’m _looking_ for the Chief.**

*****

**I don’t give a flying rat’s ass if all you dunderheads have corded off the area. I’m going in!**

**…**

**What do you mean you’ve combed through the fucking crime scene? No, you haven’t, if you haven’t found _your_ Chief yet!**

**…**

**See! That pile of garbage ash used to be the fucking firebender who made this fucking mess. Idiot did not even get out alive. How can you not have sensed that? _Suyin!_ Come over here and show these ninnies how it’s done.**

_Mom, I can’t see anything._

**Try harder – stomp harder, feel the earth, Suyin.**

_Mom, I can’t…_

**Suyin Beifong – can you or can you not feel that pile of human ash?**

**…**

**Su!**

_No, Mom, I-I’m not sure…_

**No further human remains here, Captain. I’ve sensed the entire plot of land – my girl is still alive. She isn’t dead!**

*****

**Damn it Twinkletoes – you’re the fucking Avatar. Do something. Go to the Spirit World for all I care – just look for her! Call Uncle!**

**…**

**What do you mean Lin’s _gone?_ She isn’t gone – she’s still alive. I know it. **

**…**

**No, I can’t feel her, but I _know_ she’s alive. Who is the blind one here? **

**…**

**JUNIOR! How dare you _give up_ this early! I trusted you!**

*****

**No, Sparky – I am not holding a memorial for my daughter’s body – oh wait, that’s right, we _can’t_ because there’s _no body recovered._**

**_…_ **

**You’re all useless. I’m leaving.**

_Toph!_

_Beifong!_

_Mom! No, don’t go!_

_…_

_…_

_Mom, I can’t do this alone…_

* * *

**Kya.**

The past few days were an exhausting blur for the waterbending master.

Kya had been lounging in her private little corner at the Jasmine Dragon, nursing her (spiked, but don’t tell her mother that) favorite Ceylon tea. Even if the original proprietor had long since left for the Spirit World (may grand-uncle Iroh be at peace), the tea shop’s open-door policy to the descendants of Team Avatar remain.

This proved to be particularly helpful to their parents whenever they needed to get in touch with their offspring during their travels in the Earth Kingdom (well, maybe except for Tenzin, he always had a schedule and his itinerary was so detailed that their parents would probably know where he or Lin would have stopped over for a bio break, much to the earthbender’s vexation).

Nonetheless, it surprised the waterbender when a server approached her with a message from Republic City.

She figured it must be from Lin; her youngest brother, after all, had shared his intentions of proposing marriage to his longtime girlfriend.

She could not have been more mistaken.

Little did she know that the message would result in her hurrying back to her birthplace, helter-skelter.

\--

Chief Lin Beifong’s memorial turned out to be a highly publicized event.

The Fire Lord and his family had gone back to Republic City, even if he had just been there a few days back. Head Kyoshi Warrior Suki and her husband Chief Sokka had reached Air Temple Island in the nick of time. United Forces’ Bumi and Iroh were escorted by a Fire Nation airship, courtesy of the Crown Princess. The Zaofu Beifongs had made their first public appearance in Republic City – the original Beifong requested that they all sequester themselves in a wing at the Avatar’s island residence; sharing that Lin was now the official owner of the Beifong estate and she probably would not appreciate her sister’s brood invading her space.

Kya was sure Lin would have hated the hullaballoo (“Why do we even need the press? Shouldn’t any action or any project speak for itself?” She grumbled multiple times when implored to hold a press conference for the police department). The earthbender never liked anyone fussing over her; the only person she allowed was Tenzin (and Toph Beifong, but that would be under duress).

Now alone with each other and away from the public’s eye, the waterbender looked around at their family gathered in her childhood home, everyone in various states of fatigue and grief.

Lin’s nephews and brother-in-law (all of who the metalbender had never met before) were situated in a small cluster; Bumi and Izumi chatting quietly with Bataar, Iroh attempting to draw out Bataar Junior from his shyness while young Huan was seated on Izumi’s lap, fighting a losing battle against sleep.

Shifting her gaze to the other group, Kya was struck by the sense of their mortality. Lin’s absence sinking in slowly as a reality that they cannot escape.

Sokka was tiredly running his hand through his goatee (he has always been that frail?) as he sat back listening to his sister guide Suyin in the next steps, now that the memorial was over. The youngest Beifong’s eyes were red and swollen, determination apparent on her face.

Toph had been at the brink of leaving before the memorial but had heeded Suyin’s plea to stay, at least until the end. After which, the elderly metalbender had fled, leaving behind a large accordion folder of files (“Never knew what this paperwork is for – Lin handled everything for me.” Was the choked explanation.). Kya knew Toph was never the most in touch with her emotions.

Zuko and Mai both split the rest of the documents, helping explain to Su where Katara was unable; both were knowledgeable on legalese and estate paperwork.

Suki gathered the empty teapots across the tables. Kya stood up to help her prepare fresh pots of tea and hot cocoa for the group.

From her vantage point in the kitchen, Kya finally saw the two missing members of her family.

Her youngest brother was standing shock-still, facing the waves of Yue Bay. She could also bet that his face was dry. She had not seen him shed a tear just yet. Now that she thought about it, neither did she hear Tenzin speak the entire time she was back in Air Temple Island.

Their father appeared to be saying something, he raised his hand to place a comforting grip on his son’s shoulder.

The youngest airbender’s knees suddenly collapsed, and Kya had to stop herself from running out to catch him (a habit developed when he was a little boy with scraped knees and she’d go to him in a hurry to heal the scratches).

Tenzin fell to the ground, hands covering his face, shoulders finally shaking with grief, robes messily stuck to the mud around him. Aang knelt down, bones creaking be damned, reached out, and pulled him into an embrace.

The waterbender observing them could see the tear-tracks glistening on the elderly Avatar’s face.

Kya had to draw her eyes away from the two airbenders’ private moment.

Everyone grieved differently, she figured, as she sought to make herself busy serving the rest of the family.

* * *

**Tenzin.**

(As far as he was concerned, the world has stopped that day in city hall.)

* * *

**Katara.**

The oldest master waterbender was no stranger to Republic City’s Police Headquarters. But she was more of a visitor back during the first Chief Beifong’s tenure. During Lin’s – not so much, the young lady was much more level-headed than her mother and would not need much intervention. Though, Lin was also as stubborn as Toph (“Typical Beifong.”).

Suyin had asked (begged) her and Kya to help her clean out Lin’s office at headquarters. Tenzin, ideally would be the best person to assist, being more intimately aware of Lin’s things but he saw it fit to avoid all the Beifongs as well as his mother.

Katara sighed as she, Kya and Suyin reached the floor of Lin’s office.

That boy was an airbender through and through like his father, avoiding conflict and maybe with a feeling of misplaced guilt. She hoped Aang would be able to talk him through his feelings; he has been distant even before _that_ happened.

Su used the key provided to them to unlock the office door and the three of them were surprised at the state of the office.

Wordlessly, they ignored the realization and Kya methodically began to assemble the cartons they brought in to store Lin’s things.

Katara looked around. She now understood her son’s hesitation. Something must have happened between Tenzin and Lin _before_ – to cause Lin to practically live in her office, evidenced by the blankets and pillows neatly stashed in the corner of the room and a few suitcases hidden unobtrusively beside her bookshelves.

It was also painfully evident that Chief Beifong did not intend to be away long from her office. Her appointment book was face up on her desk, her hand bag and overcoat hung at the back of the office chair. Various notes were still cluttered on the table top; haphazardly placed as though someone had just left it abruptly with the intent of organizing it later.

Katara almost expected Lin to just come through the door, carrying her notebook and a cup of coffee.

Su steered clear of the desk, preferring to quietly pack nondescript items like the blankets and pillows.

On the other hand, Kya was thumbing through some of the notes absent-mindedly when she snorted.

“What’s that?” Suyin curiously came over to the waterbender.

Katara admitted she was interested as well as Kya flipped open one of Lin’s notebooks.

It featured some notes regarding airbending (she wasn’t surprised since Lin would occasionally join the classes at Air Temple Island) and some doodles on the forms and illustrations on converting the airbending forms to police-style metalbending.

Katara was impressed as the suggestions were well-thought out; she wondered if the metalbender was able to test them.

What caused Kya’s amusement however was a short caricature at the bottom of the page.

Title stated: Avatar Aang vs “Master” Tenzin, with the word ‘master’ being enclosed in quotation marks and hearts.

The doodles below Aang’s column show a depiction of a class of serious faced air acolytes with who she supposed was Aang at the front, in a specific Airbending stance.

The caricatures under Tenzin’s name, meanwhile, Katara had to allow, was funny.

There were two boxes of drawings: “What I think I do” and “What my students *imagine* I’m doing”.

The first column was pretty similar to Aang’s drawing, but featuring Tenzin and noticeably more female acolytes in the class.

The second column was a topless Tenzin doing the same airbending pose with the class of female air acolytes in various states of enthrallment – some with heart eyes, some whistling, and some with speech balloons saying “Take it off, Master Tenzin!”

A watery laugh escaped Suyin. “I didn’t know Tenzin was that…fit.”

“I didn’t want to know he was _that_ well-endowed.” Kya snickered causing Su to blush. “I wonder if Lin ever showed this to him? One of these days, I’ll make sure Tenzin goes through this particular notebook.”

Katara did not have the heart to scold her daughter. She moved to the desk herself, dragging an empty box.

Her heart sank as she moved to close the appointment book. On that _day_ , Lin had heavily underlined a dinner appointment with Tenzin.

 _The proposal_ … _Lin never knew_ …

Tap-tap-tap.

“Come in!” Kya called out to the person knocking.

“OH, um, excuse me – Master Katara?” A meek voice drew Katara from her reverie.

She was surprised to see one of the healers of the police force.

“Yes – uhh,” She searched her memory for the name. “Chiaki, right?” The mild pleasure on the woman’s face signaled that she said it right.

Back during Toph’s time, Katara made sure that all healers in the force undergone training with her – correctly knowing that Toph would frequently need to be looked after and would be stubborn enough not to leave headquarters for a proper check-up at the hospital.

Katara resumed the trainings when Lin took office as well; Kya was taking over from her in a few year’s time.

Chiaki was one of the current assistant healers; the head healer was a male waterbender named Taqtu. She remembered seeing them at the memorial the other day. Chiaki had stood out as she seemed to be more emotional than the rest; she rightly surmised that the healer became Lin’s somewhat personal healer as well.

The healer was currently shuffling at the doorway, eyes darting between Katara and the other ladies in the room, hands grasping a manila envelope.

“What is it?” Katara approached her then led her to one of the smaller meeting rooms, sensing the healer’s hesitation in speaking within earshot of Suyin and Kya.

“As you may know, we regularly have physical exams at the force,” Chiaki started, tapping her glasses to her nose in nervousness. “And the clinic is always open to anyone in the force.” She pushed the envelope she held to the master healer in front of her. “Well, Chief Beifong had gone to me _then_ just a few days before…” Her voice trailed. “Since she was a bit under the weather, she figured it was stress of the Fire Nation royalty’s visit but just the same she wanted to make sure.” She swallowed, watching Katara open the envelope. “The results were validated around the _same time_ and it was not _just_ stress.”

Katara read the results and her eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, Master Katara – I didn’t know if I should’ve – who should I have gone to with the results,” The distraught healer explained, words tumbling one after the other. “It might be in poor taste – but I figured – one of _you ought to know_ – you’re family anyway and _you’re a healer_ , you’d understand, don’t you? She was oh-so-careful about it, you know – she regularly takes medication – for safety – but there was that time – with the painkillers – that might have overridden her dosage…”

The voice of the healer trailed off as a roaring came to Katara’s ears.

Clearly printed in black ink on the sheet was:

**_Name: Lin Beifong_ **

**_Indications: Pregnancy Evaluation_ **

**_Diagnosis: Single alive fetus corresponding to gestational age of 16 weeks +-1 week_ **

* * *

**Tomasu.**

Miles from the metal city, an elderly couple was watching over a healing session, silent with concern.

Their ship’s resident waterbender finished the session with taping gauze on the unconscious woman’s cheek.

The gauze bled red, reminding the onlookers of the deep wounds underneath and the struggle they had earlier when they recovered the woman.

“How is she?” The man, the ship’s captain and head of the expedition, asked.

“She has a long way to go to recover, Tomasu.” The healer started to put away the supplies they have used, throwing away the water that had turned a sickly brownish-red color. “I’d say it was a miracle that she is still alive – her chi is strong,” The woman glanced at the prone figure on the bed. “She’s a fighter but there’s only so much I could do while she’s unconscious.”

Tomasu’s wife shivered lightly, recalling the state the bloodied woman was found in. “But she’ll recover, right, Ila?”

Ila nodded slowly, gesturing towards a bucket of clean water and bending the water over the woman’s body, glowing hands examining her starting from the head and ending with her toes. One last run before leaving the woman to rest.

The Fire Nation-born ship captain observed as the waterbender’s brow furrowed in concentration and confusion. “What is it?”

“She has a lot of bruises and scars,” The healer met the couple in the eye. “Some were fairly new while some were old.” Understanding dawned on the faces of Tomasu and Yeona. “Makes me worry what just she just escaped from or where she came from.”

Yeona gripped her husband’s arm. In their travels, it was not uncommon to encounter women who had runaway due to domestic _issues_ , to put it delicately.

“While her chi is strong, she seems to be carrying a lot at her air chakra. It might be blocked… Her light chakra, meanwhile, is definitely blocked.” Ila waved her hand first at the heart then at the woman’s forehead. “There’s something that I can’t quite figure yet about her, but we’ll try again when she wakes up.” She looked up at the couple who headed the expedition.

Communicating with each other wordlessly, they knew that they would make sure to keep the woman safe from who/whatever had hurt her.

Tomasu nodded. “We’re taking her with us home until she gets better.”

* * *

**???**

There was a flash of heat.

A loud screeching which agonized her ears followed by extreme pain on her face.

She had barely time to push herself before she felt her body being tossed by a great force. Then a strange feeling of coldness, of being washed away.

Then she slowed down.

She felt groggy; she fought with the last vestiges of her awareness.

She was sinking.

More on autopilot than any conscious effort, she forced her body to arch, to be released from _something._

Harsh currents swept her away.

She surrendered to exhaustion as she closed her eyes for a while.

\--

She jolted from her rest, realizing she must have dozed off longer than she should have. She needed to swim to safety.

She stifled a scream as various parts of her ached and bled.

“Hey, take it easy, lady.”

Green eyes blinked slowly, getting accustomed to the soft light in the room. She was no longer under water; hands gripped sweat-soaked bedsheets.

A kindly woman, sporting a practical red tunic and brown pants, tending to some sewing at her bedside, gently eased her back to bed. “Wait here, I’ll get Ila – she’s our healer.”

She bit back sarcastic comeback – it was not like she could go anywhere.

Within a few seconds, a man in a seafarer’s attire and a waterbender with a waterskin at her waist arrived with the first woman.

The three of them introduced themselves as the healer got busy with performing a precursory check on her, tsking at the apparent re-opening of some of her wounds.

She stayed silent as said wounds were redressed by the women.

The captain (Tomasu of the Fire Nation) shared that they found her when they encountered a logjam. They had stopped at the obstruction as they planned to re-route their journey to the Fire Nation. His wife (Yeona of what used to be a colony of the Fire Nation) had given a little scream at seeing her seemingly lifeless body caught amongst the timber, arm waving with each pull of the current.

They had brought her aboard the boat, immediately getting into action to keep her alive once they ascertained she was breathing, and her pulse was detected.

Ila the healer (a colony-born waterbender) had managed to heal most of her burns and superficial injuries.

Yeona apologized her cutting her long hair; it was in the way of a neck wound when they had begun the hours-long session to revive her (personally, she did not think Yeona needed to say sorry if it was a choice between her hair and her _life_ ).

“Do you remember what happened to you?” Benevolent amber eyes peered at her.

“I-I-I’m not sure,” She accepted the glass of water, sipping slowly. She acknowledged that she was in a lot of pain; it hurt to even move. Her head hurt. Everything hurts. “I –.” She was confused. She squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to explain but realized she could not.

“Something’s blocking you…” Ila trailed off, moving her healing hands to her head.

She nodded weakly, letting Yeona take back the waterglass. “I suppose – I feel…queasy.” She noticed a frown on the healer’s face.

“Are you, by any chance, married?” The healer asked carefully.

Married…

The more she thought about it, the more her head protested. A vein on her forehead started to throb.

“I’m not sure…maybe not?”

Worry was now prominently displayed on the faces of her three rescuers.

“What is it?” She managed to utter softly, a migraine slowly building even with the healer’s hands on her.

The women looked at the only man in the room, probably the one who had the most say in this boat.

“The state that we found you – that is to say – we want to be cautious,” Tomasu ventured, tripping over the words, trying to find the best way to explain. “Since we’re all not sure what happened to you, would you mind greatly if,” He caught his wife’s nod. “Ask you to stay with us until you recover?”

“You seem to suffer from some sort of loss of memory too,” The healer supported the decision. “I’ve read about this and heard about this from other healer testimony but I’ve yet to see a live case…” She focused on the energy emanating from her hands. “It’s possible that this is just temporary, your body is protecting your mind until you become strong enough to defend yourself. It’s uncommon but not unheard of.”

Yeona murmured her theory of possible domestic violence or fleeing from a crime group – neither was a pleasant explanation but since _she_ was unable to offer another, it might be best to err with caution.

She felt like retreating to herself attempted to process what was imparted to her.

The discussion around her continued.

“We need to get her to a master healer – the mind: it’s beyond my abilities.”

“But what if, whoever did this to her is still around?”

“We found her near the border of the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom; we’re a few days away from the Fire Nation, I would think we’ve made a suitable distance from there…”

“What about your sister, Tomasu? Do you think she can help? She _would_ have access to the best healers in the nation.”

“Probably…”

“Tomasu.”

“Yeona.”

A sigh from the wife. “I know you hate bothering your sister, but she just might be the best person we can go to.”

“Alright, sweetheart, we’ll reach out to her later – last I heard, she and her family were travelling.”

“We can still try.”

“Why are you so _nice_?”

She realized the last question came from her. All eyes turned to her, as though they had forgotten she was awake. She met their gaze directly.

Captain Tomasu cracked a smile as his wife gathered her sewing and Ila stoppered her waterskin.

“I think this is something the Captain should best explain.” Yeona patted his arm affectionately, years of marriage and comfort reflected in that single action.

She raised an eyebrow at the older man. “You could have just easily left me there – no one would have known.”

Tomasu frowned but tilted his head in recognition. “It began years ago, when I was a wee baby. Back during the Hundred Years War – I had unknowingly wandered into enemy territory,” He rolled his shoulders, releasing some tension as he continued his story. “I was defenseless – I’m a baby after all. But so, they say, I was eventually returned to my parents unharmed. The specifics were blurry, but my older sister assured me that I was taken good care of during the time I was apart from them.” He shrugged. “I suppose this is my way of giving it back – I _did_ develop a conscience when I was growing up – against all odds, that is.” The old man gave a belly laugh which she thought diffused some of the tension.

“Forgive us,” She turned to Yeona who apparently had an epiphany. “Old age running away with us and call, but what do we call you, sweetheart?”

She parted her lips to respond, realizing that she _does_ have a name. And she _remembers_ it.

“Call me, Lin.”

****

**~~???~~ Lin.**

* * *

**Mai.**

It had been a week since they had left Air Temple Island.

Despite her outward countenance, Mai is fairly capable of reading people (like Azula, she _was_ a people person too) and so she knew a distraction was needed at this time.

On a whim, Mai had suggested that they all take a time off – spend time away from Republic City and invited them to Ember Island.

Zuko and Aang had readily agreed. A change of scenery would do everyone good.

Naturally, there had been some pushbacks – the United Forces duo (Mai rolled her eyes fondly at the trouble-making son of Aang who had pulled her grandson into the military; it emerged to be a blessing – Iroh was thriving and happy in such an environment, much more than when he was in the royal court) needed to apply for an extended leave, Suyin had been away from Zaofu too long and Sokka, scratch that, Sokka will do whatever wanted anyway (that and Suki had wanted to check in the Kyoshi Warriors assign in the Fire Nation).

Tenzin was not given a choice; he weakly voiced out some council duties which his father readily delegated to another senior Air Acolyte in their absence. On the other hand, Kya was pretty much willing to go wherever the family would be going.

With promises secured from the Beifongs and the United Force duo, the rest of the family agreed to meet up at the Fire Nation palace before they journey together to the royal rest house in Ember Island.

Mai had called ahead to the palace to prepare the rooms for the guests, everyone was to stay at the family wing. She was delightfully surprised to hear the news of unannounced guests as well, who she requested to meet as soon as everyone has settled in the private tearoom.

It was with anticipation that she sipped her tea (jasmine, of course), quietly observing the Avatar’s family and her family start their well-deserved break ( _distraction_ ) by sharing pots of tea, curated by the Fire Lord himself (“Sifu Hotman, you’ve definitely embraced your inner _Uncle Iroh_.” “Shut up, Avatar.”). She smiled softly at her husband seated beside her, his hand resting on her knee.

During a lull in the conversation, Mai spoke up. “By the way, I hope it wouldn’t be any imposition, but my family is also here. They’ll be joining us for tea too.”

“Of course not - how can it be an imposition, you _live_ here and _we_ are the _guests_?”

“No worries – family is family.”

Footsteps could be heard approaching the sliding door.

“That’s probably them now,” Zuko murmured, kissing Mai’s forehead softly.

The door slid open.

“Mai!”

Mai’s face broke into a large smile. “Tom-tom!”

Captain Tomasu moved forward as his sister stood up to give him a warm hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? :) Looking forward to hearing from you! Next up – Lin and Tenzin finally meet.
> 
> Were the switching perspectives a little messy or was it understandable?
> 
> I decided to make Toph’s a little bit more… out there. I figured that since she hasn’t gone on her search for enlightenment yet, she has not yet utilized the spirit vines and would thus be unable to quickly locate her daughter (though said daughter was on a ship so it would be challenging to detect her).  
> I do put a lot of thought, time, and effort into these, trying to make it as original as possible so really thank you for taking the time to read, react and comment. 😊
> 
> Also – I’ve received a message on making the summary at little bit more interesting. I’m trying to tweak it… let me know if you have suggestions or feedback on this space too.
> 
> Another note: I had another idea for another Lin/Tenzin fic (another one?? You haven't even finished the two you've started! -- I know I know buuut) --- something along the lines of a sound of music situation but not quite, a bit darker but def Linzin endgame with the presence of Jinora and others. Should I proceed or finish the two in progress stories first? 🤔


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I recognize this chapter would have a bit of scene-setting on what’s going on in a bid to make the story flow a bit logical. So yeah, there’s quite some narrative going on here.
> 
> I’ve taken the liberty of semi-veering away from canon for the ages. It’ll probably still be in the same age range but since canon was a bit vague on it – I took advantage of that vagueness.
> 
> Hope you like this though 😊

Junior was bored. Feet dangling from the window seat with his sketchbook open on his lap, the young boy sighed as he looked outside the Fire Nation Palace library window. Exploring the outdoors sounded nice.

He looked back to the other people in the room. His brother was lying flat on the floor, drawing on sheets of paper using a pencil. His father was at the desk at the end of the room, intently writing and erasing something on his own large sheet of paper.

Junior shifted his gaze on his lap again and he sighed. He finished drawing what he wanted to be an outdoor playset for him and his brother. Mommy said if he was able to draw what he wanted; they can ask the metalbenders to make it for him. But they were far from Zaofu, so there was no use for his drawing right now.

When his mommy and daddy sat him and his four-year-old brother down to tell them that they were travelling once again, he had been excited. He thought it would be fun to travel.

Mommy said they will go to the Fire Nation Palace and then the beach.

He had _never_ been to the beach. Granted, he had only been in Zaofu all his life (all six years of it) until this year.

Mommy said Grandma had mastered _sand_ bending back during the war. It did not seem like he was going to be a bender himself, but he did enjoy hearing about it.

Mommy had been really sad the past weeks (months? He was not sure how time passed – he only knew the years change when they celebrate birthdays). Everyone was sad - all because of _Aunt Lin_.

Baatar Jr. frowned.

He did not even get to meet the lady. All he heard were stories from mommy and grandma. Aunt Lin sounded amazing. He wanted to meet her but Mommy said they were all busy so it would be difficult to go to Republic City. He did not think of the looks that his mommy and daddy would exchange whenever Aunt Lin was talked about.

The eldest child of Suyin Beifong thought they were finally going to meet Aunt Lin when they boarded the airship one day. He packed his things (a book, his sketchpad, pens and a meteorite, among others – maybe she’d like the meteorite as a gift?). He even helped Huan pack his toys and his bag. Aside from the visits from Grandma, they did not really have other family. Daddy was an orphan and Mommy only had Aunt Lin.

When they arrived at Air Temple Island, the first thing he noticed was that everyone looked so sad and down. It was also very quiet, save for the sound of the water hitting the island and the airship landing. There was also a bellowing sound that he later found out belonged to sky bison.

Daddy seemed nervous while Mommy was jumpy. Grandma was…oh, Grandma was _mad_. He thought Mommy was mad when he and Huan dropped Grandma’s meteorite bracelet off the cliff (Grandma just laughed and shot out her arm, summoning it back). But this was different – Grandma was shout-y.

Huan got scared and he cried, hiding his face against their mother’s pants.

But not him, he’s the eldest grandson of Toph Beifong and the namesake of his father, Baatar Sr. He stood straight and calmed his quivering lip. He was confused, no doubt but not scared.

Daddy placed a hand on his shoulders and together they watched the scene unfold.

Little did Baatar Jr. know that it was only the beginning of a long visit.

Mommy made sure to introduce him, Daddy, and Huan to everyone present.

Everyone from Mommy’s stories were there. The Avatar ( _the Avatar!_ He could not contain his excitement) and his family and even the Fire Lord (Grandpa Sparky as his grandma introduced him) were present.

Everyone was so kind to them – except maybe that tall bald man who never spoke. Junior wondered if he was just shy like Huan and him.

He looked around the room; he clutched the straps of his knapsack and recalled the meteorite. He realized there was one name he had not heard yet when Mommy was going around to introduce them.

“Where’s Aunt Lin?”

All the murmurs and even Grandma Toph’s angry mutterings went silent.

Even in his young age, Baatar Jr. knew he said something wrong. Maybe he misheard? Maybe she was actually one of the people in the room? He looked at each other their faces, trying to see if he had mistaken any one for someone else. After all, the only photo that he had seen of Aunt Lin was one when she was younger.

Instead, he saw each face marked with sadness, shock and maybe a bit of anger as well. It frightened him to see adults with tears in their eyes.

The tall bald man looked pained like he had a stomachache and left the room.

Mommy’s green eyes watered up and she bit her lip.

“Oh sweetheart.” Mommy knelt down next to him, hugging him close.

It was only later that night that Daddy explained to him and Huan (to the best that he can) that Aunt Lin had passed away.

Junior was a smart boy at six years old. He knew (or at least thought he knew) what that meant.

At the very least, he swore _never_ to mention Aunt Lin’s name again so he will never see the everyone’s face drop in sadness again.

“Baatar?” Huan tugged at his clothes.

Baatar Jr. raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

The four-year-old showed his stubby pencil. “Can I borrow?” He wanted to use Baatar Jr’s pencil again as he had broken off the tip of his.

He saw his brother’s sheets of paper where he had been trying to doodle and write his name again and again.

Baatar looked out the window again and back to his father who was concentrating on his work, unmindful of the brothers.

Decided, he snapped his own sketchbook close. “You know what, I have a better idea.”

* * *

“Thank you, Lin – we’ll have these delivered to the Palace kitchens today.”

Lin bowed in thanks after having paid the merchant and left the market stall.

She consulted the list in her notebook (despite having memorized it earlier). She ticked off the items one by one and saw that she has completed her market errands for the day. But before going back to the Royal Compound, she had one last (personal) stop to go to.

She tugged at her short hair in an attempt to conceal the scars that marked her cheek.

The first time Ila removed the bandages, Lin felt sick after looking at the mirror.

She did not suppose she was a vain woman (really, what kind of vain woman would allow herself to have that many scars or healed bruises on her body – then again, she didn’t really want to think about how she got those scars or marks) but nonetheless to have marks so prominently featured on her face made her feel uncomfortable.

She tried to unsuccessfully keep down her meal; it was a good thing she was already in the ship’s bathroom at that time.

She had heaved. A glass of water shot at her side.

“Drink this.” Ila was sympathetically looking at her. “I’m sorry, I tried to heal as much as I could, but the shrapnel was embedded too deep.”

Between the accounts of Yeona and Ila, Lin gathered that it had taken the two of them to skillfully removed all the metal pieces that had sunk into her skin. Being waterlogged for who knows how long exacerbated the condition.

She had taken to pulling at her hair to hide it.

Lin paused at the plaza’s bulletin board. This was where announcements and other important information were posted. The newspaper vendor was also situated beside it; granted, some of the newspapers from the other nations tend to be a day or so late but it was better than nothing.

The newspaper vendor tapped his cap in acknowledgement of the woman; both of them were taciturn individuals so her regular silent visits to the spot did not bother him.

Lin scanned through the posters and notices. The man likewise turned his back (they both knew he was just being considerate of her, after the first time she tried paying for the paper), allowing her to skim through the announcements in the earth kingdom papers.

There were no mentions of anyone searching for an Earth Kingdom woman. So, Lin thought maybe she’s safe, presumed dead or no one of worth.

A bit discouraged but not surprised, she headed back to the Fire Nation Palace’s compound to get to her next task for the day.

When the kitchens turn a bit stuffy, Lin would bring her things to the space at the back (Yeona mentioned that the wide area was left untouched in case the Royal Family decided to build another residential house in the compound; but for now, since it was adjacent to Tomasu’s residence, he had a say on what can be done to the area). To date, Tomasu had a small garden – a few trees, a pond, some flowering shrubs, and a significantly broad piece of land which Yeona had previously attempted to turn into a vegetable patch (which failed, since they were away often and had not had enough time to tend to it).

There was also a clear area adjacent to the kitchens, separated from Tomasu’s perimeter by thick metal grilled fences and a gate. She was allowed to earthbend in that space, provided that she cleaned up after. It would not do for the Fire Lady to do an inspection and see random structures she did not commission. Lin’s crude table and chair might not pass the Fire Lady’s aesthetic tastes after all. However, it did suit Lin’s needs ergonomically.

The earthbender went through the motions and gingerly sat down. Nearing the end of the second trimester of her pregnancy presented her with some challenges in movement.

Today, Lin was working on peeling then slicing and dicing some root crops for tonight’s dinner. The Fire Lord has been entertaining some guests, so her help was appreciated.

It also helped her – she found the repetitive actions soothing, a preoccupation to calm her worries.

Her mind drifted to the series of events that led her to this situation.

* * *

Arriving at the Fire Nation was interesting to say the least.

Tomasu had mentioned that they had accommodations ready at the capital and he was sure they can house her too.

He, however, failed to mention _where_ specifically.

It was to her shock when they were received in the compound of the Royal Palace. Tomasu and Yeona were greeting people amicably with familiarity. Even the crew was at ease.

Lin thought that maybe they were hired by the Fire Nation royalty to do their expeditions.

They were led to a separate structure and she asked the crew member walking beside her where they were going. She was answered that this is the residence of Captain Tomasu and Yeona in the Fire Nation capital. They have also converted most of the rooms as apartments for the rest of their staff.

Lin’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Either the Fire Lord pays them good money for their work or Tomasu or Yeona were more prominent in the Fire Nation scene than either let on.

Carrying a small satchel of things (things that Ila, Yeona and a couple of other female staff had given her during the trip) and standing in the common area, Lin shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to do next as the rest of the staff headed to each of their respective apartments.

“Captain Tomasu, Madam Yeona – good day to the both of you.” An older man dressed in Fire Nation garb hurried towards them, clipboard at hand. “Apologies for the delay, we did not expect you to arrive today.”

“No problem, Enlai.” Tomasu clapped the back of Enlai, who Lin later learned was the high steward of the Royal Compound. “There was some trouble along the way – a log jam exiting the Earth Kingdom waters. But all good all good.”

They shared pleasantries, asking after the trip and one another then Yeona beckoned Lin to come nearer.

“We have a new crew member,” The captain’s wife said by way of introduction. “This is Lin, she will be staying here as well.”

Lin bowed slightly, letting her hair cover the side of her face, still uneasy about the gashes. 

“Welcome, Lin.” Enlai smiled at her then proceed to jot her name in his clipboard; no doubt tracking all the residents present in the compound. “I will ask the staff to prepare one of the apartments ready for her then.” He drew out a large key ring from his pocket and selected a key, handing it to Lin. “You may go to it in an hour’s time; that should be enough to get it ready for you.”

“Thanks for the usual, Enlai.” Yeona smiled back as Lin murmured her thanks while pocketing the key.

“I’ll say – would you know when my sister would be available to hold audience?” Tomasu placed his hands in his pockets, looking around at the new plants in the common area.

The steward frowned. “You should know by now that your sister doesn’t hold you to the same protocols – you’re family.”

The captain rolled his eyes. “Yes, and you should know by now that I still stand by what I think is just the proper level of respect.”

“Of course, of course,” Enlai shook his head. “Most unfortunate though, your sister and husband has not yet returned. They had to turn back…”

“Oh?”

“The details were scarce – just that important business needs to be attended to but that the family is safe and healthy.”

“Good to hear; I’m okay with no details – you know me, I leave all the politicking and world news to my sister and her entirely capable husband.” The good-natured captain nudged the steward.

The steward shook his head, comfortable with the captain.

They parted ways then, Enlai and Tomasu catching up on property matters while the ladies were left to their devices.

Yeona was about to lead Lin to her and Tomasu’s living quarters to wait when Ila came bounding towards them.

In the last days at sea, Ila helped Lin out with physical therapy as she got better from her injuries. Before long, she was able to move around unassisted. However, it was not until they got on land that they found out she was an earthbender. Then again, they were not very much surprised, Ila had suspected it – given her chi and physical form.

The healer now asked that they head to the clinic of the compound; she did say she wanted to get Lin checked upon arriving as the clinic had more equipment than they had on the ship. She also wanted to confirm something.

It was to the earthbender’s surprise when the Royal Compound’s healer revealed that Lin was in her second trimester of pregnancy.

Lin thought that maybe she was that bad of a mother not to know or recognize that she was pregnant. The healer hesitated but shared that possibly, wherever she came from, she had been under a lot of pressure or stress. Her body may have reacted to that; it was also not uncommon for first time mothers not to detect their pregnancy earlier.

Well, Lin snorted, she did not know a whole lot about herself anyway, so her guess was good as any.

The husband and wife became very protective of her since that discovery.

Back in the ship, they discussed the next steps regarding Lin’s situation. Finding out she was pregnant changed this.

“Lin, dear,” Yeona started as they sat down for evening tea in the receiving area of the couple’s quarters. “I know we talked about you joining the next expeditions but with your condition, I don’t think it’s wise or safe for you to continue.”

The couple had planned to stay on for a few weeks in the compound to recharge and give the crew some time off before they embark on the next leg of their travels.

Before Lin could interject, both the healer and the captain signified their accord with the suggestion.

It was odd for an earthbender to be this malleable with sudden changes.

Then again, there was not much she could argue with given that her memory and identity continued to elude her.

Maybe, Lin thought, it was time for her to focus on the neutral jing. She had to be patient; rushing herself would do her no good.

That time she forced herself to bend (just to test if she was a bender) on the ship and ended up with the splitting headache convinced her not to force herself physically.

Lin admitted she was confused but figured it will all straighten out eventually. Additionally, she was being a realist. She figured she needed to start making her own roots if there were no progress in the retrieval of her memory. She had shared as much to the group.

“I’m pregnant – not incapacitated.” The trio sent her an unimpressed look, so she felt compelled to add. “Well, not anymore. Memory loss aside, I can handle a few chores and couple of errands.”

The captain gave a bark of a laugh. “Not even settled yet and you’re off to action. I like your attitude.”

“Plus, I need to earn my keep,” Lin raised a hand to halt any objection. “I’m really grateful for the generosity you’ve all shown me.” Then she proceeded to share the need to get up on her own feet and make ends meet.

Ila nonetheless made sure that the earthbender went to regular check-ups (both physical and otherwise) at the clinic.

She went to the healer thrice a week; trying out different remedies to get her memory back. Disappointingly, it was sapping her energy with no evident results.

Well, she did almost black out in one of their sessions. Her awareness went back full force when she felt the quickening. It was the first time that she felt the presence of baby. Her baby.

Lin swallowed back impending tears. The movement of the baby made everything a little bit realer – it would not be just her anymore. There would be someone (her baby!) that would be dependent on her. Any decision she makes moving forward…well, suffice to say, she would not be the only one she should be thinking of when considering the consequences.

It was then, on that fourth week of sessions, that she decided to stop with the interventions and just let nature take its course for her memory. If it returns, so be it. If not, she just wanted to be prepared for that possibility.

She made up her mind as she placed a hand on her already noticeable baby bump - she wanted to reserve most of her energy to having a healthy pregnancy and carrying the child to term.

The first couple of times that Lin went out of the compound, Tomasu or Yeona made sure to accompany her. They introduced her to their frequented market stalls, restaurants, stores, and haunts.

Tomasu talked about this with Yeona. They never did have children; but they sure did live their lives to the fullest – happy and content with each other. Due to their various experiences during the Hundred Year war, they had overflowing compassion and empathy for people from all walks of life.

While they were all at a loss how to deal with Lin, they wanted to ensure her safety and security. They then made sure to be seen with her across the capital – so people know that if they mess with this newcomer, they mess with Captain Tomasu and Crew. As a talented and respected member of society, not to mention his connections to royalty, no one would inasmuch _dare_.

But Lin did not need to know all that. The prickly woman (not that they blame her, no one knew how she was feeling right now, with her loss of memory and possibly spotty past) they quickly learned was highly independent and self-sufficient (and stubborn as the element she bends, Yeona would comment affectionately of the earthbender).

While Lin found herself doing odds and ends for the Royal Compound, it was not until their second week in the Fire Nation that she found the niche that she could address.

When she arrived back at the compound after finishing errands for the compound’s seamstress, there was a small commotion at the common area of Tomasu’s home. The steward was talking to the captain and his wife as well as one of the kitchen staff.

“What do you mean there’s no meat?” The head steward clarified, unsure if he heard it incorrectly.

“I’m sorry sir,” The staff inclined his head at Enlai. “There was a storm that led to a blockage of the main channel that the cargo ship.”

Tomasu corroborated. “Yes, there was a logjam that we encountered on our way here as well – it just so happens that our ship was leaner, so we were able to take another route. Bigger ships would likely be stranded.”

“That’s right, sir. The cargo ship with the latest supplies had to go back to their main port; the supplies would have gone bad if they waited. It would be a few more days before their fresh stock would get to the Fire Nation.”

Enlai looked to the sky in worry and frustration. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to make do with whatever we have now. Good thing the royal family is away at the moment; I don’t think we would be able to hear the end of it.”

“I know we should be thankful but, you don’t suppose you have any additional vegetarian recipes?” The captain inquired hopefully.

Yeona knew that her husband was bemoaning the limited repertoire of the Royal Family’s chefs regarding vegetarian cuisine. More often than not, if there were palace guests who required these types of dishes, the staff prepares well ahead of the visit to make sure that the stews’ flavor has developed, whatever needs to be soaked have been soaked or whatever needs to be dried has been dried. But having a dish ready at a split second’s notice – it was a recipe for disaster (pun intended). Tomasu knew this after spending time with his family previously and the Avatar suddenly dropping by unceremoniously. To be fair, Avatar Aang did not want any special treatment. After all, there were bread and several side dishes heavily featuring vegetables.

Nonetheless, Tomasu’s brother-in-law was adamant that they serve a vegetarian main dish.

The fried dumpling was nice and good but there was a severe lack of seasoning.

The Avatar was more than gracious.

Tomasu did not want to repeat it if he could help it.

“I can help.”

The dreary musings of the captain were cut short by the clean voice of the newcomer.

“Lin?”

“I can help prepare meals today, vegetarian meals.” The puzzlement was obvious on their faces because the woman expounded. “I think, I feel – I _know_ that I can work with vegetables.”

For whatever reason, the captain acquiesced despite not having any idea regarding the earthbender’s culinary skill.

To Captain Tomasu’s delight, it was one of the better decisions they have made in their stay.

Lin, meanwhile, was pleased – she now had a job.

* * *

Lin leaned back on the earthen bench she made, lightly rubbing her stomach as she was wont to do as of late. She did not know anything about being a mother or taking care of a baby.

She had a couple of months more to go and she did spend time consulting the healer as well as the other women in the palace kitchens, getting tips and listening to their stories. The clinic also provided her with enough pamphlets and books, which she sets aside time for before going to bed.

“I wonder what you’d look like,” She experienced that talking to the child sometimes calmed the kicking baby. “I wonder if we’ll get an idea of what your father looks like.”

_Thump._

“Or maybe not.”

She found herself musing on the possibilities.

Regardless if the child turns out to be a bender or not, she will definitely make sure to pay enough attention to her kid. Lin did not know what kind of childhood she had but listening to the women talking about raising children post-war, she wanted to give this child a good one.

Why, she can almost hear the child’s laughter agreeing with her plans.

As the laughter got louder and louder, Lin realized it was not her imagination as two young boys came barreling into the open space behind the palace kitchens, near Tomasu’s residence.

Knowing that there were no children living in the compound at the moment, she quickly realized that these boys clad in shades of green were guests of the royal family.

She observed the two boys as they ran to the shaded pond. She knew the pond was shallow, but she did not think the parents of the boys would appreciate the kids dripping on the polished floors of the palace. They were not as rambunctious as she expected, and they simply sat down on the grassy area.

Understanding that the boys did not mean to cause trouble, the earthbender turned back to her work.

Lin quickly finished the rest of her vegetables and got up to bring them in for the rest of the kitchen staff to use.

She had gone back outside to cleanup her makeshift work area when she saw the boys sitting at what used to be Yeona’s vegetable patch, apparently digging. With slight panic, she made her way to the children.

“Hey, kids! You’re not supposed to be out here.”

Two pairs of startled green eyes turned to her as she approached them, opening the kitchen’s gate.

“What are you two doing?”

With interest and not a little surprise, she saw that they were…

“Sculpting?” Came a quiet voice from one of the boys.

One hand on her back and another resting on her stomach, Lin angled herself to view the various forms made out of earth and mud on the ground. Some looked like buildings and some were shapes.

“Is that eee-leegal?” The older boy seemed to be trying the word out.

“Excuse me?” Lin raised an eyebrow.

The boy’s countenance turned abashed. “Is that wrong? I read the word in Daddy’s book and -.”

“No, I think you used it correctly.” She gestured. “But I think it’s more of – do your parents know where you are? And can you put the earth back to what it looked like before?”

They look crestfallen, having realized that no, they cannot clean up the mud.

The younger child responded. “No…”

“And Mommy and Daddy are busy today,” Bespectacled boy added. (“They always are.” The other kid grumbled.) “So, we wanted to get out of their way, so we don’t bother them…”

“But promise we’ll be back inside before dinner.”

Lin thought to the conversations with Tomasu and the crew the past days. He did mention that one of the families that the Fire Lord was hosting were bringing their kids (that particular family arrived two days ago in an airship). She supposed this is them and thought it must be lonely to be cooped up in the palace without playmates.

She sighed deeply. Pregnancy must be making her soft.

The two boys looked so forlorn; the younger one kept running his hand over the unfinished sculpture beside him and the older one was biting his lip uncertainly.

“Well, lucky for the two of you, I was the one who found you both and I can help clean up this,” Lin waved her hand on the destroyed patch of soil. “Land.”

“Really?” The younger boy’s eyes lit up.

“Are you – an earthbender?” The older one asked, almost reverently.

This kid is smart. She can deal with this. “Uh, yes – are you…?”

The boy shook his head. “No, Mommy’s family are benders – I’m like Daddy.” He noticed Lin eyeing the younger boy. “And my brother is only four, we don’t know yet if he can bend. But Grandma said he could be a bender.”

Ah brothers.

“Well, didn’t your Grandma or mommy say you shouldn’t be talking to strangers?”

They blinked at her, seemingly unsure what she meant.

Good Agni. These must be one of those sheltered rich kids she read about, who were helicopter parented. She swore she will not keep her child _that_ sheltered as she placed her hand on her protruding belly. They can easily be taken advantage of.

Lin looked at the sky, there was a fair amount of daylight yet and she did not have anything else to do.

She positioned her leg and dropped her arms quickly, levelling the table and bench she made a few feet away. She swiped at the ground and thrust her arms up, creating a new bench beside them, well under the shade of a nearby tree.

The brothers looked in awe.

“You know what, just continue what you’re doing, and I’ll stay here until it’s probably time for dinner then I can help you clean up this _mess_.”

“It’s not a mess,” The younger boy indignantly crossed his arms. “It’s art. Mommy says art makes life nice and beeyootifuler.”

Okay. The older woman stared back at the child, willing herself not to lose patience.

“Okay, whatever. Just don’t make a lot of noise.”

Lin fished out a notebook from her dress’ pocket. The healers had recommended that she keep a journal – taking note of the mundane events of her day to day life as well as capturing any thought she might think significant. Part of therapy, they mentioned, might help her make sense of her thoughts and eventually jolt her memory back.

Or, the earthbender thought pessimistically, it could help her should she have another bout of lost memories.

She bent another table and adjusted it so she can comfortably write at her journal.

The light breeze at her neck and the sound of the rippling of the pond with the occasional splatter of mud were conducive to her reflective state.

The soft exchange between the brothers reached her ears, nonetheless.

“Huan, do you need help?”

“I’m okay.”

“Sure?”

“Yup.”

She was just finishing jotting down the new recipe the kitchen tried when the older boy clambered beside her on the bench.

“May I sit here?”

Such a polite kid.

“Sure.”

He proceeded to upend his knapsack.

A rock, several pencils and a sketchbook fell on the table.

Lin could not help but observe as he flipped to the first page of the pad.

“Baatar Junior?”

“Yep, that’s me. I’m Baatar – Junior.” The little boy stuck out his hand for a handshake which the adult shook hesitantly. “And that’s my brother, Huan.”

The preoccupied boy gave a little wave. “Nice to meet you, fat lady.”

Lin froze.

Did this brat just ---?

“Huan! That’s not nice.” Baatar Jr. chided his brother.

The earthbender thought she liked this kid better than the surly artist.

“But she _is_ fat.”

“Yes she is, but -.”

Okay, I take that back, Lin thought grumpily.

“And Mommy said it’s not nice to lie!”

“Yes, but that’s not nice to tell strangers that they’re _fat._ ”

The earthbender decided it was time to break it up unless she wanted to contend with tears. Which she was not ready for, at least not until for a couple more of months.

“Hey – hey – no one’s lying or what,” Being called fat kind of hurt but she was beyond comments about what she _looked_ like. “Tell you what, I’ll tell you my name so you can call me that instead of _fat lady_.”

The boys stared at her in anticipation.

“My name is Lin.”

“Lin…” Baatar Jr. enunciated slowly. “Do you have another name?”

The nerve of this kid.

“Uh, _no_.”

“We can’t call you Lin.” Huan huffed.

“And why not?” Lin bit out.

“Our aunt’s name is Lin.” The child responded matter-of-factly.

And what was supposed to mean something to her?

His older brother looked somewhat apologetic. “Well, you see – our aunt…” Lin waited with the patience she did not know she possessed as the six-year-old fumbled with his words. “Our aunt’s name is Lin and she passed away. She’s _gone._ ” Baatar Jr. pushed back his glasses anxiously. “We promised ourselves that we won’t use or say her name again. It just makes everyone so sad.”

At her odd expression, he followed up quickly. “It’s scary, you know. To see mommy’s and daddy’s and grownups’ faces turn that sad. We’ve seen a lot of sad in the past days…”

Lin’s heart went out to the young brothers.

They meant well, she believed. I’ve misjudged them.

Seeing Baatar Jr’s eyes well up, Lin made a decision and placed a (hopefully, she thought) comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Hey, kid, it’s fine – you don’t have to call me Lin.”

* * *

“I’ve missed you, Tomtom.” Mai pulled back from the hug.

“Missed you too, Mai.” The seafarer grinned at his sister, knowing full well that he cannot dissuade her from calling him a childhood nickname. He and his brother-in-law exchanged bows.

While the set-up was informal, Tomasu and Yeona made sure to acknowledge the rest of the party; the group briefly greeted them as they were listening to Sokka’s tale. The Crown Princess also excused herself to give her aunt and uncle a hug.

Tomasu and Yeona settled themselves beside Mai. “How was your trip? Enlai mentioned that you had to go back.”

“Ah yes,” The somber expression flitted on her face. “Unfortunately, and sadly,” Her eyes flickered to the Avatar’s family as her voice softened. “Toph’s eldest daughter passed away while on duty.”

Now, Tomasu was not up to date with the Gaang’s children. At best he knew how many kids each one has but the names he mostly recalls were those that spent a lot of time with Izumi in the past, like Bumi. The rest he had not a lot of recollection of as he had already been travelling by the time these children frequented the Fire Nation. He was aware there was a waterbender and an airbending child from the master waterbender and two earthbending daughters from the metalbender.

He murmured his condolences. The melancholic expressions now made sense.

The Fire Lord shared a quick overview as to what happened in Republic City in the past weeks they were there; how they supported the city council in installing a new Chief of Police from the late chief’s leadership team.

Mai explained that she wanted to bring the family over to Ember Island to have a change in scenery and fresh air. She extended the invite to her brother and sister-in-law, who both declined, explaining that they were leaving in a couple of days’ time in order to make good time to reach the Southern Water Tribe for the next leg of their trip.

“It was particularly jarring for them,” His sister tilted her head towards Aang and Katara. “She was supposed to be their daughter-in-law.”

It dawned on the captain the gravity of the tragedy – that the families might have been expecting to gather soon due to an engagement and not a memorial.

Tomasu felt his wife grip his hand in support after hearing the mournful situation. “And – how is Izumi handling this?”

Both the Fire Lord and his wife exchanged glances; Mai admitted that they did notice their daughter’s pensive disposition since their stay at Air Temple Island.

The siblings eventually turned the discussion to lighter topics – Sokka’s interest in the technology that Tomasu and crew discovered during their travels, Iroh’s adventures in the United Forces (“No idea when that boy would arrive; Bumi and he would have to request for an additional extended leave.” “Such a pity that Yeona and I would miss seeing them.”) and the Kyoshi Warriors’ new security training that Suki would oversee.

With the revelation regarding the passing of the Beifong daughter, Tomasu decided to put on hold telling his sister the tale of the amnesiac earthbender that they had recovered in their journey.

* * *

The Zaofu Beifongs joined them at the Fire Nation a couple of days ago but Tenzin still saw it imperative that he continue to avoid the group.

The airbender did not know what to think or feel.

It was a sickening realization that it was only when Lin was gone did he truly realize how much she had meant (still means) to him.

He was floundering and no amount of meditation was able to ground him. He was drowning and suffocating. He did not know what to do.

The airbender fully intended to lose himself to duty (the word gripped his heart in an iron vise as his own words taunted him: _you don’t know a thing about duty_ ) – working at the council, training the air acolytes – anything at all to keep him from collapsing into himself, from thinking about Lin.

The decision was taken out of his hands when Aunt Mai offered a reprieve in the form of a trip to Ember Island. His father had jumped at the opportunity, eagerly accepting it on behalf of the family.

His father had been giving him space since the memorial while his mother shifted to hovering around him (he noticed this behavior after she helped clear out Lin’s office – knowing that the secret was up – that he and Lin had not parted on good teams). He waited to be called out by either of his parents; neither did so though. This also kept him on the edge. The younger airbender would retreat to their city house whenever it just became too much.

Taking a trip to the Fire Nation would mean that he will be in close quarters with everyone in the family.

Well, at least he would be saved from the pitying looks that the Air Acolytes shot him when they did not think he was looking.

Seeing Suyin and Baatar and their children was difficult.

He had wanted that. He _still wants_ that.

He felt disgusted with himself, he felt _greedy_ and _selfish_.

Why did he have to be so difficult for Lin?

And now Lin’s gone.

Toph had told him to appreciate Lin.

But he didn’t appreciate Lin enough. He definitely did not make her feel _enough._

_Lin. Lin. Lin._

As the lunch meal was drawing to a close, vaguely, he heard the Fire Lord say that it was the last night of Captain Tomasu and crew at the Fire Nation. Everyone was invited to the send-off dinner later tonight.

Tenzin excused himself from the group and withdrew to his room.

He sat on the bed, pressing his palms to his closed eyes, fighting the tears that he knew were coming.

At his bedside lay open Lin’s notebook that Kya had entrusted to him.

* * *

The brothers returned every day like clockwork at the same time.

Sometimes, Lin would be chopping and peeling dry ingredients for the kitchen. On other times, she would be assisting indoors. Nonetheless, she made sure to check out after her kitchen shift to see what had the boys done.

On days she had not been around, the mess (“It’s art!”) would be significantly of a smaller scale with the disturbed earth barely detectable from afar.

On days that she did her work outdoors, Baatar Jr would, more often than not, situate himself beside the earthbender. Always promising to be quiet and always after he helped his brother settle in his mud pile, offering to dig for a few minutes and scooping water from the pond using a small metal pail and a kiddie-sized shovel (“Grandma made this for us when she last visited. She said a healthy coating of earth is good for us.”). Shyly, he would tap the earthbender and share his drawings – eagerly basking in the attention of an adult other than his father.

Occasionally, like the day she met the children, Lin would have extra time before her other chores and before the brothers need to be inside for dinner. She would erect the table and bench near Huan and his aforementioned mud pile and proceed to either take the time to read a book, sew some (terribly ill-fitting-looking) baby clothes, or write in her journal.

Today, however, given that it was the last day of Captain Tomasu and crew, was a little bit more hectic in the kitchen.

The crew had their send-off party the night before at Tomasu’s residence (fully sponsored by the Fire Lord). Despite herself (her easily tired pregnant cranky self), Lin enjoyed the party. A fourth of the crew she met on the ship would remain to pursue the other assignments from the captain while the rest would continue on to the Water Tribe. She will surely miss these people and she tried her best to express her gratitude, most especially to Tomasu, Yeona and Ila. Since she did not have a lot of savings yet, she opted to make them each a small figurine and a personalized clay pot.

Since the crew had license to go wild the night before (the after-party ended hours and hours after Lin had retired to bed), today was a free day for them – to rest up or for last minute preps.

Meanwhile, Tomasu and Yeona were invited over for a family dinner at the palace.

With that, Lin was called to kitchen duty earlier today to prep and cook vegetarian dishes. A couple of hours into prep, she was asked by the head chef to allow the rest of the kitchen staff to handle service later. A lady in her last trimester of pregnancy should not be standing that long, they told her.

After making sure that everything was ready for her dishes and only assembly would be needed, Lin positioned herself to wait for the brothers near the pond, closing her eyes for a moment as she stretched her legs before her.

The earthbender was excited for the kids today. She opened up about her plan to Tomasu and got his enthusiastic approval. Lin will not confess to anyone (unless under duress) but the young green-eyed guests of the royal family had grown on her.

Right on schedule, Lin felt the swift and light footfalls of the two boys. She opened her eyes a second too late.

“Hey, Fat Lady, you’re here!”

_Oof._

Huan tripped at the last moment then rushed to hug the older woman resting under the tree.

“Hello!” Baatar Jr was a little bit more dignified but nonetheless had excitedly leaned into the embrace that the earthbender was tentatively offering his brother.

Yes, pregnancy and hormones have definitely muddled my thinking process. The expectant mother knew that she would have otherwise bit off the head of anyone calling her “fat lady” as a term of endearment.

Before she could even second guess herself, Lin announced. “Hey kids, remember that drawing that Baatar made for your home?”

The sparkle in their guileless eyes cemented Lin’s decision that what she will do is the right choice.

* * *

“Sweet spirits – Junior! Huan! Where are you?”

His darling wife will have his head.

Baatar Sr. was going from room to room like a crazed bat from the spirit world.

He cannot believe he lost his sons.

Well, actually… He thought it over as he murmured his apologies to the staff he bothered in the last room he barged in. He _can_ believe it.

Whenever he gets in the zone in his work, he tends to retreat into his project. Back at home, it was no problem as there were no lack of childminders and he was familiar in all the haunts that Junior or Huan would get into.

But here – in the Fire Nation – in the Fire Nation Royal Palace…

Why were there _so many rooms_?!

“Huan! Junior?” The architect peered into a room, hoping against hope that it was not Su who was in there. Aside from losing them, he needed to help them dress up for the family dinner.

“Sir?” It was one of the cleaning staff. “Are you looking for your children?”

“Yes!” Now, we’re getting somewhere. “Do you know where they might be?”

The man gestured towards the back part of the palace. “They’re probably at the Captain’s garden at the back; near Captain Tomasu’s residence.”

“Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!” Bataar Sr. rapidly expressed as he hurried in the direction of the back exit of the palace.

He knew he was heading in the correct way when he heard the distinct laughter of his sons.

Junior and Huan _laughing…_

It was as though he was suddenly hit with nostalgia - it had been awhile since he last heard their carefree laughter. In his effort to support Suyin during these trying times, they both lost sight of assuring their sons. He vowed to do better.

But for now – he really needed to get them into their dinner outfit.

“Baatar Junior! Huan!” He called out as he raced outdoors, beyond the dining room and beyond the kitchens.

To his amazement (which he will reflect on later), there was an outdoor playset made out of earth beside the Captain’s garden. His sons were laughing atop the slide while a woman, head bent, was calmly sewing at a bench near the foot of the slide.

The two boys perked up and excitedly waved at him. “Daddy!”

“Children, come on down now – your mommy will get mad at me – there’s a dinner for the Captain tonight. Quickly now.” His breath caught at the height the two boys were at; he barely noticed the woman watching him surreptitiously from the bench.

The father saw his eldest son guide Huan and the two of them slid down together, peals of laughter filling the air.

The two boys scrambled to Bataar Sr when they reached the bottom.

“Let’s go boys – hurry now,” He ushered Junior and Huan to the direction of the palace. He did not count the pair of dusty urchins needing a bath so they were behind schedule as it is. “We can’t be late for dinner today. We should be punctual.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Junior nodded seriously.

Huan nodded vigorously from beside him, clutching his father’s hand tightly. “Bye, Fat Lady – thank you!” He twisted his body, waving at the woman at the bench. “See you soon!”

“What – fat – oh dear!” Bataar Sr saw the pregnant lady from his peripheral view. “I am _so so_ sorry – on behalf of my sons – they don’t mean that – I’m – I’m sorry- madam…?”

The green-eyed lady nodded and waved him off. “It’s fine.” She pushed herself up from the bench, moving to pack up her sewing materials.

“Let’s go, Daddy.” Huan pulled at his father’s right hand before Baatar Sr could even take a better look at the woman and offer better apologies.

His eldest chimed in. “We’re sweaty – I want a bath!”

Of course, not to be outdone, his other son added. “Me too!”

As they neared the entrance to the palace, Baatar turned to face the garden again.

It was now empty.

* * *

_Tap-tap-tap._

No response.

_Tap-tap-tap. Tap. Tap. Tap!_

“Tenzin, are you up?” The Crown Princess called out loudly from the corridor.

The airbender pulled the door of his room open. “Good evening, Crown Princess.” Tenzin gave her the customary bow, formal and polite, though Izumi could see the question on the younger man’s face.

“Dad sent me to, ah, _escort_ you to the dining hall.” She answered the unasked.

“They didn’t trust me not to show up?” Tenzin huffed as he joined Izumi to head towards the send-off dinner.

“Well, are they wrong?” She threw him a side glance.

“Not entirely but you know, airbenders aren’t -.”

“Aren’t rude, yes I know. To be fair,” Izumi nodded at the palace staff that they encountered along the way. “I did tell them that you won’t miss it, if only due to your sense of duty and decorum.” She noticed the airbender fidget at the word duty.

They stayed silent for a few moments as they strolled at a placid pace to the other side of the palace.

Tenzin had his head down but was curling and uncurling his fist as he matched Izumi’s pace.

Dad knew what he was doing when he sent Izumi to get Tenzin. Izumi knew this as well. There was an underlying motive. She wanted to help, really. She was looking for the right words as her mind wandered.

Izumi's husband interestingly was a type of healer, a non-bender from one of the Fire Nation noble families, who had trained under Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee. In her latter years, Aunt Ty Lee had expanded her mastery of chi-blocking to a healing art.

Coupled with her knowledge of the human body (each Kyoshi Warrior had to know the weakest points of their enemy) and chi-blocking, Ty Lee had gone around the Fire Nation, offering short training sessions and recruiting those who wanted to learn more.

Izumi met him as a recruit, spent time with him as Ty Lee’s apprentice (she was her mother’s at the time), then courted with him as a medic (she had started joining her father’s council then).

He was a kind-hearted man and an excellent father, but he was gone too soon.

Izumi thought it was different for Tenzin – she treasured her time with her husband, and they do have a child out of it, which was more than Tenzin could claim now.

The princess felt the airbender’s eyes on her and she raised a brow inquisitively.

Tenzin quietly shared, in a small voice that was cracking from lack of use, that he did not know how the crown princess coped back then. The airbender had been away for most of the time in the past, supporting the restoration of the various Air Temples.

He said that he thought Izumi had a quiet strength about her. And what he'd do to have the same.

The serious airbender asked her to speak frankly; the rest of the family had been walking on eggshells around him since Lin’s passing. Izumi felt he was in earnest, seeking advice on how to go about what happens _next._

“I had the Fire Nation and of course, Iroh.” Princess Izumi gently responded. “It was difficult at first – not only because of,” She motioned towards the palace and her Fire Nation attire. “Well, my responsibilities. I’ve been very lucky to have my family around…” She trailed off.

Izumi led them to her parents’ garden, knowing that they still had enough time before dinner started.

By her father’s turtleduck pond, Izumi opened up to her childhood friend about the loss of her husband and the subsequent brokenness. The heir to the Fire Nation and the Air Nation heir exchanged stories about their shared experience, finding a very willing listening ear in each other. It proved to be cathartic to the both of them.

Tenzin brought out what appeared to be a betrothal necklace from his pocket, running his thumb over the pendant.

Izumi lightly fingered the bracelet at her wrist; years of absence will never erase the gap that her husband left in her heart.

“Lin never knew.” It was said so softly that the princess almost thought she imagined it.

Izumi furrowed her eyebrows. She had thought that, at the very least, the couple had an understanding.

“She might have died thinking that I was going to break up with her.”

She remained silent, letting Tenzin expound further, knowing that he had not really allowed himself to grieve in the past weeks.

“It was that… I slapped everything to her face. I told her that _maybe_ I’d just go ahead and find some willing acolyte to build the air nation, to preserve the air nomad culture – to have a family with some random acolyte _instead of her_ because she did not understand what the culture meant to me -

What if she died thinking that -

What if she – in the last moments – she thought – that I -.”

He broke down, unable to continue, bringing his fist to his lips to muffle his sobs.

Izumi tentatively placed an arm on the younger man’s shuddering shoulders.

It was wrong but she suddenly felt grateful for all the moments she had with her late husband. Their love was not as tumultuous as that of the airbender and the metalbender.

Tenzin admitted that he _did_ consider it months and months ago back when he would be feeling frustrated with Lin. Maybe if he chose differently then- then he would not be feeling this crushed and lost as the loss of Lin Beifong.

Both he and the crown princess knew he was lying -he would never willingly leave Lin for another woman.

They sat in silence as Tenzin regained some semblance of composure.

He cleared his throat, eyes now dry. “Let’s go – I’d expect the family would be in the dining hall by now.”

Crown Princess Izumi looked across the corridor, seeing Suyin and her husband enter the dining hall ahead of them.

She saw the children tumble after their father as Kya had approached Su.

“Help.” Her epiphany cut through the reverie of the airbender beside her.

Grey eyes shot up at her. “What?”

“I remember what Uncle Iroh said about help - while it was always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing.” She let the words sink in. _You’re not alone._ “He also told me that sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else.”

Tenzin’s gaze landed on the Zaofu Beifongs talking to his mother and sister, the young boys keeping their father on his toes, actively pulling at his hands.

Izumi thought ( _hoped,_ really) that the bereft airbender comprehended what she meant.

* * *

Half-way through dessert, Captain Tomasu, his wife, as well as Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai excused themselves. Zuko wanted to present his in-laws with a send-off gift which he left in his office.

A loud belch echoed in the room.

“Great meal guys, _great_ meal.” Sokka was elbowed by his wife as he patted his stomach. “Izumi, send your chefs my regards.”

Aang perked up as well. “Ah yes, I’d have to admit – tonight’s meal was superb, as though it was made by some Air Acolytes themselves.”

Tenzin ventured his opinion as the rest shared their compliments to the princess, nodding in agreement with his father. “It does – it tastes like the dishes that Lin used to bring home from the island.” His mother sent him a curious look. “You know, mother, whenever she used to visit you then she’ll come home to bring dinner with her.”

 _Used to._ Well, he might as well start getting _used to_ using the past tense…

“She didn’t tell you?” Katara smiled wistfully at him. “Those dishes – Lin cooked those herself.”

“No way! Lin _doesn’t_ know how to cook.” Suyin interjected from the other end of the table. No one called her out on her faux pas. “She burned every dish mom asked her to cook.” The Beifong woman recalled that Lin gave up soon after that.

“She didn’t know how to cook _meat_ ; she still didn’t.” The waterbender corrected her. She clarified that Lin had been going to the island more frequently in the past years to learn from her. “She had only been interested in learning how to cook food that do not entail using meat.”

That Lin went out of her way to spend her off-duty time with his mom ( _and_ Air Acolytes, who she did not particularly get along with) to educate herself on vegetarian dishes – it wasn’t uncharacteristic of her. The underlying motive that it was somehow _because of him_ – it made Tenzin uncomfortable as well as the now becomingly frequent realization that he was really undeserving of the woman that she was.

“The Fat Lady cooked it!”

All eyes turned to the youngest in the room. Huan Beifong continued to scoop ice cream into his mouth, unmindful of the attention that his revelation made.

“Huan!” The other Beifong child chided beside him, ruddy cheeks suggesting embarrassment.

“ _Fat Lady_?” Kya across him peered into the little boy’s face.

“The Fat Lady from the kitchens – she cooked the vegetables today – she said so!”

“Well, most chefs tend to be on the heavier side – what?” Sokka’s insensitive observation was met with a slap on his arm care of his niece.

“The kitchens? What were you doing in the _kitchens_?” Su turned to her husband, who had raised a hand to rub his neck nervously.

“We weren’t in the kitchens, Mommy.” Junior answered, handing his father a napkin. “And she _is_ fat.”

“They weren’t _in_ the kitchens but they seem to have befriended an expectant mother who is part of the Fire Lord’s kitchen staff.” Baatar Sr explained, wiping the melted cream off his youngest son’s cheek.

Suyin Beifong’s tanned face turned a dark shade of pink. “Baatar Junior, Huan – don’t you ever call a pregnant woman _fat_.”

“You said we shouldn’t lie.” Huan insisted quietly yet defiantly.

“Oh, children. Their _Toph_ is showing.” Suki’s tinkling laugh broke through the impending friction among the Beifongs. “I mean, you were pretty much the same Su – you and your sister. _You_ called Izumi fat _and_ pudgy when she was pregnant with Iroh back in the day.”

“I did not!” Su ignored the shocked faces of her sons and husband.

Izumi chortled, an unusual sound coming from her that only family had the opportunity to hear. “You did! I remember that.”

Kya contributed to the story. “I recall that too – you didn’t touch a single mochi on the table that night. Mom and Aunt Mai got worried that you were getting sick, specially since different flavors of mochi were your specific cravings in the past months.”

“Lin scoffed and said something like fat-shmat and began to toss multiple mochi balls into her own mouth. She claimed you can’t get fat from eating mochi -.”

“Easy for her to say, she trained with Aunt Toph regularly.”

As the three women argued on the details of Izumi’s pregnancy, Tenzin spotted Baatar Sr observe them with a pensive expression.

Spending a childhood surrounded mostly by women, he felt empathy for the man; the airbender engaged the man in conversation.

Prior to tonight, he had spoken to the architect only handful of times. It surprised Tenzin how perceptive Suyin’s husband was – about the family dynamics, about the influences of culture across the Four Nations and their family’s upbringing.

He was reminded of his Uncle Sokka, who loved to talk about advancements in technology. Bataar Sr. practically brightened speaking about designs and infrastructure. His experience in urban planning was substantial, to say the least. The airbender idly wondered if he could consult the man regarding the new structures he and his father intended to add at the Southern Air Temple.

By the end of the night’s festivities, as he lay down in bed, Tenzin recalled Uncle Iroh’s words from Izumi.

_A little help from others can be a great blessing._

Maybe, just maybe, by taking it all one day at a time and by focusing on something other than duty – he will be able to find some semblance of contentment (happiness would be too much) in his life. He vowed that night to do whatever it takes. He owes that much.

To himself. And to Lin.

* * *

He should have known better.

Really, the genetics spoke for themselves – Beifongs find trouble or trouble finds them.

Yesterday was Tenzin’s first day of child-minding ( _babysitting_ , more like).

As the families stayed longer in the Fire Nation Palace (still waiting for the arrival of the United Forces duo), their work started to creep into their daily routines.

Some Zaofu workers arrived a few days ago, requiring Baatar Sr and Suyin to schedule meetings with them to instruct them on the next phase of city development. Tenzin, who had developed a camaraderie with the Beifong husband (Kya rolled her eyes affectionately. “That’s because you’re both nerds.”) offered to take their children off their hands for a couple of hours.

Suyin was delighted, expressing her thanks that the kids would be spending time with their Uncle Tenzin. Baatar, meanwhile, pulled the airbender aside and asked if he was sure he really wanted to. The boys could occasionally be a handful.

From his mind’s eye, the airbender remembered seeing the young boys sitting around the library silently. He assured the boys’ father that he did want to know the children better; Lin’s family is his family too.

Tenzin’s first mistake was patterning the boys as silent and serious just like Baatar Sr.

Not unlike Baatar Sr, Tenzin became engrossed in the book he was reading. He was torn from it when there was a loud crash of thunder and lightning.

To his panic, Junior and Huan were nowhere to be seen in the library. How long had they been gone – he didn’t know.

Just as he was about to start searching for them, the large door opened and in entered two sopping wet muddy Beifong kids.

“Uncle Ten-ten!”

Before either boy could touch any surface in the library, he lifted them both through airbending (resulting in cheery giggles and dried albeit dusty children). As he helped both of them into the bath (Tenzin inwardly thanked the Fire Lord for installing up-to-date plumbing with heaters in the palace), the children told their afternoon tale of adventure which consisted of climbing the jungle gym at the back garden, then sliding down, the torrential rains eroding it, and the timely and masterful appearance of the Fat Lady who was had rushed towards them after seeing them at the kitchen grilled windows. Using earthbending, the Fat Lady pulled them out of the sticky mud hole and deposited them at the palace entrance.

As he joined Junior and Huan in the Captain’s garden the next afternoon, Tenzin could only be thankful that no harm had befallen the boys. Baatar Sr and Suyin were actually appreciative as their sons tumbled into bed without complaints that night, exhausted from the day’s adventure.

He asked the boys to take it slowly today; no strenuous activities and no running to the earthen playset. At least, not until its stability post-rain was tested.

The hour passed peacefully with the Beifong boys sketching on the ground and Tenzin getting halfway through his book.

“Ah, boys – when do you think, ahem, the, uh -.” The airbending master refused to call the earthbending woman _the Fat Lady_ , despite how much the two boys insisted that she was fine with being called that. The grownup in him knew that weight could be a touchy topic for a pregnant woman, seeing Toph and Izumi pregnant back in the day.

Huan stood up then squinted towards the direction of the palace. “The Fat Lady should be here by now.”

As if right on cue, the kitchens’ door opened and Tenzin could see an obviously pregnant woman slowly ease out. Telling the kids to stay put, the airbender headed towards the kitchens.

He wanted to thank the lady for watching over the kids and for taking them in during yesterday’s rain.

“Excuse me,” Tenzin held on the thick metal grills of the fence that enclosed the kitchen extension. He tried to peer into the grills but was unable to get a clear view of the lady. “Are you – .”

“The fat lady? Why, yes I am.” The earthbender responded nasally, lifting earth and forming it into a bench and worktable.

He was taken aback by her straightforwardness. “I’m so – sorry for the boys – I mean – that is to say -.”

“And you must be Uncle Twenty?” The woman did not stop from moving around in the enclosed space; placing a tray of vegetables on the table and setting up some knives and a chopping board. Tenzin saw that her eyes were a bit watery and she had a cloth mask on. At his nod, the lady cleared her throat and let out a hoarse laugh. “Huan and Baatar are certainly spot on with their descriptions of their family.”

Junior had taken to calling him Uncle Twenty when Huan had difficulty calling him Tenzin, only being able to repeatedly say Ten-ten.

The earthbender went about her work, ignoring the tall bald man standing outside of the metal fences of the kitchen extension. She handled and peeled the ingredients with a precision that Tenzin only saw among metalbenders.

“Um, excuse me - I’d just like to extend my thanks personally to you.” He tried to get her attention.

“Well, you’d have to do it from that side of the fence,” The woman sniffled as she nodded towards the grills. “Since this is where the food of the royal family is prepared, only authorized people are able to enter this way – even guests like you are not allowed here.” Her gravelly voice deadpanned.

“Not to question or offend you but you don’t sound so good – should you even be working now?” Tenzin recognized the symptoms of a cold.

The earthbender shrugged. “That’s why I’m wearing a mask – don’t worry, I won’t be spreading anything on the food. Plus, I’m only on prep duty today; someone else would be cooking these and making sure these are hygienic and edible for the palace.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” The airbender opened his palms in emphasis. “I mean, you’re expecting and you don’t seem to be the best of health… might be better if you rested today?”

“Are you a healer? Who are you to tell me to stop working?” The woman glared through the fence. “I wouldn’t have caught this cold if you had not let the kids traipse into the rain yesterday.”

Of course – it just had to be his fault, wouldn’t it?

Before he could even apologize, the earthbender huffed. “I need to work to pay the bills, you know. I’m not like you all.” She swept her hand across the table; quickly cleaning up. “But _fine_. For your peace of mind and your possibly sensitive stomach, I shall take the afternoon off. Agni knows what the head chef will do to me if you complain to the Fire Lord about a sick woman working in the kitchen.”

“No!” Tenzin called at her retreating back “That’s not – I won’t do that – really. Just, thank you for always looking after the boys.”

The earthbender paused, throwing what seemed to him a longing look at the direction of the children. “You’re welcome.” She touched her stomach lightly and went inside the kitchen. He eyed the hand carefully.

The airbender assumed that as a person of Earth Kingdom ancestry, it was likely that she would be wearing a ring as a symbol of being wed. The empty ring finger said volumes about what the woman could have endured from the antiquated Earth Kingdom culture.

Despite the short duration of their interaction, Tenzin felt there was something more to the earthbender large with child.

Spending time with the Beifong boys had made him curious about the infamous Fat Lady. She could not be always that abrasive if only basing it on the stories the boys shared with him (then again, he did catch her at an unfortunate circumstance of being cranky with the cold).

_Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else._

Oddly enough, he felt he owed it to her to help her out as Uncle Iroh’s advice echoed in his mind.

Spirits, he failed to get her name but he’ll be back tomorrow. He will make sure of that.

Little did he know that this promise was only the beginning of what would turn his life (and his family's) upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: “Why are you so interested in this pregnant lady?” “Kya, you wouldn’t understand.”
> 
> Soooo – yes: we will have a Linzin baby in this story. 🐣  
> Aaand no, it wasn’t the reunion you probably were expecting but I hope you still liked it hehe. Let me know below (it gets better in the next chapter – I promise).
> 
> It was a bit challenging to write the Beifong nephews, I admit. It was also challenging to write Tenzin’s point-of-view in this chapter. A bit worried as well of doing the characters justice. I had edited/re-edited this chapter to improve the flow and characterization, but I’m still half and half about it.
> 
> I tried to make the passage of time apparent in this chapter; not sure if it was clear enough but do let me know if anything seems confusing.
> 
> This is also relatively longer than the previous chapters; hope you still managed to go through the entire thing. Feel free to let me know about your opinion on the chapter length as well.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for leaving comments and kudos. Truly, truly appreciate it and I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for the delay in responding to them. I’ve read them all ( ♥ ) but it’s just that it takes me sometime to formulate a reply. Rest assured that I’ll get back to you all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this story.  
> Still un-beta’d so there may be missing words, or errors here and there. The word choice might be wonky too. Just the same – I thank you for the time you spent reading it, leaving a comment or two as well as the kudos.  
> It’s been a tough and rough past few weeks. But I do hope that this was worth the wait.

When Uncle Twenty got back to them under the tree without the Fat Lady that first day, Huan brushed it off.

The Fat Lady might be busy at work; it has happened before, and it was fine. She would be there on other days.

She would usually leave a sign that she went out to check what they have been up to – flattening the patch of earth for them to re-work on the next day, a miniature pot, a small earthen pail, or sometimes a little sculpture near the shrubs.

Huan eagerly ran to the Captain’s garden, excited to see what the Fat Lady did…

…and was sorely disappointed.

There was no trace of the Fat Lady. The ground was upturned the way he and his brother left it the day before and their molded structures were still there.

The youngest Beifong frowned.

He felt sad; he has seen this before.

The Fat Lady was becoming busy now, like his mother and father back then.

Huan dug his heels into the earth.

Does this mean she will have no more time to play with him and Baatar Jr?

Uncle Tenten joined them again today.

The young boy eyed the robed airbender, who was fidgeting under the tree as he tried to get comfortable. He tossed his shovel into yesterday’s pile of earth, drawing the attention of his brother.

“Hey Huan, want to draw with me today?”

Baatar always seem to know when he was down. “I’m okay.” He smiled at his brother.

The Fat Lady could very well come out today and he wanted to show her what he had been working on.

He proceeded get his hands into the soil and started to make _art._ He tried to make several rounded clumps of earth – maybe to eventually turn it into something that would resemble the Avatar’s sky bison.

Baatar Jr, meanwhile, was seated beside Uncle Twenty who had laid flat a large mat under the tree. He was quietly drawing on his sketchbook while Uncle was looking over, a book unopened on his lap.

Every so often, Huan caught Uncle Twenty looking over at the kitchen area.

Maybe he was waiting for the Fat Lady too?

He searched the bushy area for some smooth rocks; he wanted to use them as the eyes of his earthen animal.

He espied a bound notebook under one of the shrubs.

This looked like the Fat Lady’s notebook – he’s seen her write and doodle in it lots of times. Maybe it fell off when she had gone to extract them from the mud the other day?

Huan patted the notebook against his tunic, removing excess dried mud. He found the rocks that he wanted near it but would be unable to take it with him as he was holding the notebook in one hand.

Thinking quickly, he stuffed the Fat Lady’s notebook into the bag that Baatar always had with him.

There, at least it won’t get muddy again.

He went back to the rocks to finish his art.

And promptly forgot about the notebook in his brother’s bag.

Now, the next day – well, the next day made Huan realize that the Fat Lady has not been out again.

The pair of earthen sky bison was still there. He had even tried to scratch a note on the ground saying “Hello – Huan” beside it.

The soil beside it was untouched, no response was left.

The young boy felt very disheartened.

So that was that…

He took one of the rocks he used as eyes and threw it hard on one of the bison. It effectively made the shaped earth to crumble.

“Huan, are you okay?” Uncle Tenten’s deep voice called out.

Huan bit his lip. He will not _cry._ He is a _big boy_ now. He is _four_ after all.

He felt Uncle Twenty kneel by him. “What’s up, buddy?” The airbending master placed fingers under his chin, tipping the boy’s head to look into his eyes. “That was a perfectly good sculpture of Appa. Now Oogi would be lonely.”

“The Fat Lady did not come again.” Then it will be back to Baatar and him being left to their own devices to amuse themselves.

Huan felt the stiffening of Uncle Tenten’s posture before he saw it.

The tall bald man’s grey eyes shifted, his fingers twitched and his shoulders tensed…

Realization dawned on the little boy.

“You made her go away.” He murmured, pulling away from the grownup.

“What – no I did not!”

“Yes, you did – you made her go.” The young Beifong was frustrated. A tear leaked from his eye. Then another. And another…

Uncle Tenten was acting like people did when they did not want you to know _anything_.

“You told her to go away! You sent the Fat Lady away.” His voice increasing in volume as he became more agitated. His foot stomping on the ground with each syllable. “You sent _Lin_ away!”

“Huan!”

His mother's voice came a moment too late as his last word was punctuated by a sudden pillar of earth that erupted between him and the airbender.

The four-year-old's tantrum was not yet over and he waved his fist in annoyance, causing the pillar to fall back down.

While not hit by any of the earth, the airbender crumbled to the ground in dismay.

Without waiting for any more of his mother's rebukes, Huan Beifong ran away in the opposite direction, past the trees and beyond the pond.

\---

Suyin had already seen off the Zaofu workers a while back and had been enjoying some quiet time with her husband.

The tranquility of the palace made her recall to check on her children, who had been spending their free time with Tenzin as of late.

 _Uncle_ Tenzin.

She breathed deeply.

He would have truly been their uncle had things gone another way…

Shaking off the melancholic thoughts, she trudged to the back of the palace where Baatar mentioned their kids were likely to play in the late afternoon.

She (and the rest of the family) hoped spending time with the boys would ease some of Tenzin's sadness.

It was then, to her horror, that she heard her youngest throw such damning words to her almost-brother-in-law.

Before she could even decide whether to go after her angry child, the decision was made for her as Junior chased after his brother and she was left with Tenzin kneeling on the dirt.

"Your son's an earthbender."

She looked at him, aghast. Of all the things Su expected the hurt airbender to mention, it was not that.

“Oh right but…”

It hit her that that was the first time Huan manifested bending. In her shock, she had not acknowledged it. At the back of her head, she asked herself if she were a bad mother for not immediately noticing that. Her musings on her maternal shortcomings were cut short by Tenzin’s forceful words.

“He’s right about Lin though.”

Outside of the context of spending time with the kids and even bonding with Baatar Sr. about work, Su had not really spent time with the airbender who had been her sister’s partner.

Taking a step back, she tried to see the bigger picture.

Has she been that self-absorbed?

It occurred to her that he was probably wondering where did Huan get the idea that…

“Listen, Tenzin,” She tried to catch the man’s attention. “Huan didn’t mean that. _No one_ was thinking that.” She added, lest he think that she fed her son that line.

“I might not have done it directly… but indirectly I could have caused her to _go away_.”

“Kids say the meanest things… even for things they don’t understand. So please don't take too much stock into it.” Though, she did wonder where did Huan get _that_ idea. “I’ll get him and make him apologize.” She knelt beside him, touching his arm lightly.

“No need.” Tenzin shook his head, still not looking up at Lin’s sister. “Let him be. I’m sure Junior can handle him and I don’t want him to be any more resentful than he already is at me.”

“Su! Su!”

Her husband's timing left much to be desired. They both heard Baatar Sr. calling her from the direction of the palace, babbling something about the monorails?

Su did want to go and it must have shown on her face as the airbender pushed back. “Seriously Suyin, I’ll… I’ll be fine. I’ll bring the kids to you later.”

She gave him a quick hug and left.

It was sometime later that night, in the darkness of their room that Suyin Beifong wondered if she should have done it differently.

\---

Lin splashed water on her face then patted it dry.

The past days have been rough for her.

True, she did grumble at the presumptuous bald man who insisted that she get off work. But it proved to be a boon as the day wore on and so did her body.

Her colds and coughs became worse that night and she had to drag herself to get to the clinic.

Fortunately for her, upon departure of Tomasu and most of his crew, they had moved her to one of the larger ground floor apartments, complete with a small kitchenette and ensuite bathroom. It would definitely help her mobility as she continued to increase.

She had asked one of the remaining crew to send her notice of absence to the head chef and had spent the past days in her room. She took care to drink as much fluids as she can as well as to imbibe soup, but she dozed for most part.

Today, she felt better. At least, better enough to move about and plan for her next steps.

Still feeling weak, probably due to the lack of solid food, pushed herself from the bathroom and into the kitchenette.

She was contemplating the potatoes she found in the pantry when she felt familiar vibrations bounding in the residential complex.

Familiar and surprising but not altogether unwelcome vibrations.

Cautiously she managed to pull herself to open her door and check the main hallway.

True enough, the Earth Kingdom brothers were running in the hallways. The younger boy with snot and tears was muttering something incomprehensible and the older one calling after him.

“Hey kids. What are you doing here?” Her voice was hoarse from being unused.

“Fat Lady Lin!” Huan’s bleary green eyes lit up and changed gear, barreling towards her direction.

“Hey hey - what did I say about -gently! The baby!”

With remarkable control, the young boy stopped short, a feet or two away from her and gently reached over to hug her, head softly landing on her pregnant belly.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you both,” Lin realized she meant it. It had become a bit lonesome since most of the crew had left with Captain Tomasu. “But what are you doing here? Which grownup did you run from today?” The pair had a penchant of running away and hiding from their childminders.

Baatar now reached them and cautiously gave her a hug too.

Spirits alive. One of these days, when she meets the parents or childminders of these kids, she will give them the lecture of their lives. She assumed that these were kids of someone of import, if they were guests of the royal family. Their ability to escape their babysitter was worrisome.

Baatar finally let go as Huan attempted to wipe off his face.

Waiting for a few moments, using her bare feet (she had much recently found out that she possessed seismic sense), she noted that no one was coming after the two.

She invited the boys in her unit, then placed a paper towel under running water. She sat on the couch and asked Huan to come near. As she cleaned up his pitiful face with the damp towel, she repeated her question.

As expected, the little boy did not answer her directly. “Please don’t leave us. Promise I won't be messy.”

Too late. She looked down at his already messy tunic and dust covered pants. “I think that would be unavoidable, playing with dirt like that.”

“I can be like Baatar,” He pointed clumsily at his brother, who was looking around the room curiously, feet dangling as he sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

The earthbender raised an eyebrow. If anything, it would be the _boys_ who would be leaving her, given that they were only visitors to the palace.

“Listen kid, Huan -.”

“Did Uncle Twenty make you leave?”

Thinking back to the bald man who had the audacity to tell her to rest…

“Well yes.”

“See Baatar!” The triumphant yet indignant expression on his face shone. “He made her leave! He made the Fat Lady – he made _Lin_ leave.”

What. They’re calling me _Lin_ now?

He peered cautiously, pulling down the hand that still held the towel to his cheek. “Is that why you went away? Because we called you fat lady? Mommy said it's not nice to call pregat (“It's pregnant, Huan.” Baatar corrected from the side.) women fat. Do you like it if we call you,” He cupped his hands to whisper. “Lin?”

The child's mere act of whispering alerted Lin that they were not comfortable at calling her with their dead aunt's name and so she reassured them that they need not call her Lin.

The insolent boy leaned forward again, giving her a hug but not before asking if it would hurt the baby.

As she shook her head no, the child leaned closer to embrace her.

_Thump._

“What was that?” The terrified face of Huan would have made her laugh if it did not seem like he was at the brink of tears again.

“That’s the baby – she/he is probably kicking.”

Baatar decided he wanted in on the action as well, jumping off the kitchen chair. “Cool – can I feel it too?”

Before the earthbender could even protest, the six-year-old’s grubby hands were on her belly as well.

_Thump. Thump._

The two boys gave a loud squeal in delight; both started chattering in excitement.

Thank the Spirits that the complex was usually empty at this time of the day.

“Junior! Huan! Is that you?”

The boys froze, hearing the voice that drifted into Lin’s open window.

“Huan? Junior? Where are you?” The voice was coming closer.

Lin motioned to get up to check at the window when Baatar held her arm to prevent her. “That’s Uncle Twenty.”

Oh Agni. That man better not have children if he keeps losing his nephews like this.

“Well, then tell him where you are. Don’t let him worry.”

“But he sent you away…” Baatar took off his eyeglasses to wipe it off his tunic. “He might send you away again.”

Lin placed a hand on her still responsive stomach, hoping against hope her child does not end up being this difficult. “I think he was just watching out for me,” Right, he barely knew me, high-handed baldy. But she knew she should not aggravate the situation with the kids. “You see, I wasn’t feeling well so he wanted me to rest.” No thanks to him, recalling that she did get sick because of his inattention to said kids. “Now, I’m feeling better. Go now and tell him where you’ve been so he’ll stop worrying.”

The boys looked at each other, non-verbally communicating. She watched with amusement, lightly running her hand on her belly, trying to calm down.

Apparently, the younger boy lost the stare down and promptly hopped to the window, ducking his head out to shout. “Uncle Tenten! We’re here at the Fat Lady’s! We’re fine! We’re sorry! She’s fine too!”

 _“HUAN!”_ She stood up quickly in attempt to call the boy back unto his seat.

“Thank the Spirits!” Uncle Tenten’s voice was now directly outside of the window. He was probably standing a foot or so away, due to the ornamental plants that Yeona had planted around the property. “Is Junior with you?”

“Here!” Junior deigned to wave a hand outside.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Twenty.” Huan’s contrite tone was evident, even to Lin who currently could only see the back of his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” A beat. “Now, maybe you should leave the,” There was an obvious moment of hesitation. “ _Fat Lady_ alone. You’re probably bothering her.”

“It’s fine.” Lin called out, from her position in the kitchenette as she poured herself some tea, hoping to stave off the headache that was making itself known.

\---

“It’s fine.”

Tenzin froze from where he stood.

 _It’s fine_.

It was something he usually told people, his parents most especially, when he did not want them to pry about him and Lin.

However, the way the pregnant earthbender said it… it sounded like how _Lin_ would have said so herself. He shook his head. He’s probably hearing things. Or perceiving things that weren’t there.

First it was the taste of the dumplings. Now it was the voice of the _Fat Lady_.

Even months after, he is still unable to come to terms with what happened to Lin. He’s still imagining Lin everywhere.

“You don’t look fine.” A young voice shared an observation.

“Don’t I, kid?” A grunt. “If you were on a liquid diet for a couple of days, you’ll look the same.”

“You haven’t been eating?” Tenzin could not help but join the conversation that was happening beyond the windowsill.

“No, couldn’t really keep anything down and couldn’t really get up the past days.” Was the nonchalant answer of the woman from somewhere beyond the window. “And before you give another comment about nutrition, I’m keeping my kid well – I’ve taken the prenatal supplements the past days as well. Just…nothing solid.”

The airbender could understand her annoyance, after all, who was he to butt into her business. He was just some guest at the Royal Palace who had lost sight of his charges, who had in turn began to impinge on her privacy.

“Junior, Huan – stay put there. I’ll be back, okay?”

“Yes, Uncle Tenten!” “Okay Uncle Twenty!”

He thought he heard the earthbender scoff but he did not intend to let that deter him.

A little over twenty minutes later, the Avatar’s son was back with a small basket.

“Junior!”

Baatar Jr’s head popped out of the window, eyeglasses glinting in the sun. “Yes, Uncle Twenty?”

“Catch!” Tenzin lifted the basket with a small airball towards the windowsill.

The eldest Beifong son easily caught it, stumbling a bit as he dragged the basket indoors.

“What’s that?” Huan could be heard asking.

“I figured you _all_ might be hungry.” The airbender emphasized, hoping the earthbender understood the underlying message that he meant _her_. “Why don’t you have a small picnic indoors?”

There was a whoop and a clap which he thought probably came from the Beifong boys, followed by a sigh.

The sounds of clattering and little boys shoving each other could be clearly heard from his spot outside.

“Thank you.” The subdued voice of the earthbender floated towards him.

He squinted against the sunlight, trying to see the silhouette of the lady. “It’s the least I can do after disrupting your routine.”

“It’s nothing really,” He could see her running her hand on her protruding belly. “It does get lonely sometimes so the boys…well they help with that. And thank you the food and reminding me to take a break.”

_Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else._

There was a crash and the earthbending kitchen lady turned back into her room.

“I'm sorry! I tripped and landed on that orange jar.” A voice, that was obviously Huan's, sniffled.

“It's okay - I can fix it.”

“Why do you even have a lot of that… is that clay?” The older and well-read Beifong boy inquired curiously.

“Yes, Baatar - I make clay things for the market man to use and sell.”

“Why?”

A pause. Tenzin could hear some scrambling. He made himself comfortable on the grass, unmindful of the stains that was bound to cling to his robes.

“Because I need to work.”

“But you work here.” An innocent response of the privileged Beifong boy could turn the conversation ugly.

The equally privileged airbender was about to interject when the earthbender beat him to it.

“Yes but it would be a bit more difficult when the baby comes. And it would be different - I'll need to work more for myself and the baby.”

There were “ahhhhs” from the boys. Though whether they truly understood, Tenzin could only guess.

But he did.

He could only imagine how difficult it must be to be a single parent.

There was a soft clatter.

“You’re an Earthbender!” The fat lady exclaimed with not a little excitement.

The pleased laugh of the little boy rang in the air.

Just then, a wrapped rice ball landed on his lap.

The lady said through the window as she gingerly peered down at him, “Eat up, Uncle Tenten. You’ll need to keep up your strength -with these two boys, you’ll definitely need your energy.”

As the airbender unwrapped the rice ball, his lips lifted into a real smile for the first time in months.

\---

That night at dinner, the two Beifong boys sat next to their currently favorite uncle, who was back in their good graces as he allowed them to spend their afternoon with the mysterious Fat Lady (who, damnit, he still had not had the chance to get the name of).

Suyin greeted her children with a hug but did not mention anything about what transpired that afternoon. Huan had turned to Tenzin, making the universal shhh motion; he did not want to remind his mom that he can earthbend, he wanted to practice more.

The airbender frowned at this, thinking that Su ought to have addressed or remembered that important milestone.

Why -if he did have a child and he earthbended…

His heart constricted at the thought.

There was (is) only one woman he had wanted to have children with. Given the circumstances, he cannot see children in his future now.

He shot a look at his parents, who were listening intently to a discussion on security with Suki, Izumi and Su.

He knew he had a duty (the word still left a sour taste in his mouth) to the Air Nation, but it did not feel _right_ …

The conversation around the dinner table circulated around the message that the Fire Lord received from the United Forces.

“They’ve _finally_ been granted leave.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Good to hear as well that no form of nepotism or power-tripping is happening in the UF.”

“Obviously, otherwise the son of the Avatar and the Fire Nation prince should have been excused long ago.”

“Or maybe they’re being deliberately strict because of that.”

“Maybe…”

This reminded Tenzin to ask Mai about the earthbender in the kitchens.

“Fire La-,” Tenzin caught the bemused gaze of the Fire Lady. “I mean, Aunt Mai,” He continued but was interrupted by the arrival of the palace’s head steward.

“You called, my lady?”

“Ah yes, Iroh and Bumi will be arriving in a few days’ time – can you send ahead staff to Ember Island to prepare the accommodations?

With that, Mai was swept into the preparation that needed to be done.

“Sweetheart, have you been behaving for Uncle Tenzin?”

Tenzin’s attention was drawn to the Beifong family.

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Uncle Twenty has been behaving too.”

“Oh really?” The corner of Su’s mouth quirked. “That’s good to hear and I’m sure his parents would be pleased to hear that as well.”

\---

Aang entered the library just as Baatar Sr was exiting it, a sleeping Huan carried on his arms and an equally groggy Junior clutching his hand.

He shared a smile with the tired father, recalling how exhausting it was to take care of young children.

Speaking of children…

He honed in on his children who were seated by the bay window with his wife, who was writing on a piece of paper.

“Why are you so interested in this pregnant lady?” His daughter asked from her perch on the nearest armchair, head cushioned on one armrest and legs dangled on the other.

“Kya, you wouldn’t understand." His youngest son huffed, arms crossed as he sat at the floor near their mother's feet.

Kya waved her hands in mock surrender.

“Now children.” Their mother scolder gently. “Here Tenzin,” Katara handed off the list to their son. “Here's a list of fruits and vegetables that would be good for an expectant mother. And here,” She pointed to another column. “Is for immunity boosting.”

“Thanks, Mother!” Tenzin kissed her cheek, flicked his sister's nose, nodded at his father, and hurriedly left the library.

Kya frowned at his back. “He seems sketchy to me.”

“Kya.” Katara warned as Aang settled himself beside her, placing an arm around her back.

“I’m worried it might turn into a fixation.” The younger waterbender explained. “I’m worried that he might be taken advantage of… he’s quite vulnerable now, Mom.”

Her mother let out a sigh. “I know but it's been some time since he became interested or determined in doing anything.”

“It's the first time in months that he seemed to be alive again,” Aang added, giving his only daughter a comforting hand on the shoulder then kissing his wife's temple. “Quite protective aren’t you.” He smiled gently.

“He will always be my baby brother.”

Avatar or not, he still felt very uncomfortable about these things. “Has he opened up to either of you about…Lin?”

Both waterbenders shook their heads.

“I worry about you too, sweetie.” He knew that Kya had to drop everything from her travels to be with family. He cupped his daughter’s face tenderly. My nomad daughter.

“Oh Dad, don’t be – I’m good, I’m good.” After a few more minutes, Kya bid her parents good night and retired.

“I feel like we've done them a big inconvenience by not interfering.” His wife had confided in him the Lin and Tenzin’s living arrangement in her last days. “I’m worried that it might be because of a misguided belief…”

There was still some time. Limited as it was, he still had time to make it right by his children – all of their children.

He looked at his wife of several decades. He had claimed his happiness against all odds – even at the expense of almost severing his connection to the Avatars past.

Why shouldn’t his children?

“This got mixed with my mail.” Zuko was carrying a parcel when he and Sokka entered the library, the Chief making a beeline for his wife, who was at the other side of the library with Izumi and Suyin. The Fire Lord left after handing the package to the Avatar, claiming that he better return to Mai.

Sokka, Zuko and Aang had spent a good part of their day going through the missives from Republic City. They received word that Toph has been back in Republic City in the past week for a couple of days. She had spent time at the police headquarters testing and drilling the force. And likely, Sokka had surmised, striking fear into whichever triad was attempting to disturb the peace.

Not that there was anyone who _dared,_ especially after what happened in the last encounter. The younger Chief Beifong might have been merciful to have saved the criminals (that cost her life was eaten up by the press for weeks on). On the other hand, they were sure the former (original) Chief Beifong would be less forgiving.

Being away from the city also made Aang realize that there was only so much that _they_ can do, only so much that their _children_ can do.

The world goes on with or without their interference. Times have changed after all.

Aang absent-mindedly tore open the paper off the rectangular parcel that Zuko left him.

It was a large hard bound scrapbook from the Republic City Police Department.

The Avatar felt his wife grip his arm tightly, one hand covered her mouth, eyes turning glossy.

Lin had hated being photographed (growing up in the _Blind_ Bandit’s household ingrains this on you). It was rare to find any photo of her beyond her childhood years.

It was then to the astonishment of her almost-in-laws that they viewed an entire scrapbook filled with candid photos of Lin (along with written anecdotes, some newspaper clippings, a gum wrapper, the inventory sticker of a police desk, among other items) as she had been in the police force – snippy, smug, sniggering, serious, solemn, stoic, satisfied, etc. but most of all, she looked happy.

\---

The next day, Tenzin dropped off the Beifong boys at Tomasu’s residence, promising to meet them back later that afternoon.

He had used the morning going over correspondence then most of the afternoon making sure to acquire most of what was in his mother's list that could help the earthbender in her lying-in. He then asked help from some of the palace staff to sort through the goods; having the immunity boosting food distributed to the rest of the palace compound staff while he instructed the rest to be brought to the pregnant earthbender's room (later that night, that is, when he and the boys have left).

As it was in the previous afternoon, Tenzin settled himself outside below the window, not wanting to intrude. The earthbender shared food with him like yesterday, today it was fried potato balls that she made herself.

Between eating and entertaining the boys, Tenzin managed to hold a conversation with the expectant mother.

She tossed snarky comments at him, not minding that he was the heir to an entire race. In fact, they never touched upon that aspect of his life. He was certain she knew who he was; he never hid his ability to airbend after all. She even went as far as to chide him on how inattentive he was to the boys, that he was lucky _she_ was the one who encountered them and she did not have an ill-intent.

It was refreshing, to say the least, not being pandered to or having someone afraid to let him know what they think. The difference dawned on him upon reflecting on how the air acolytes treated him. Lin had pointed this out to him before but he had merely brushed her off (until Kya gave him Lin’s notebook, that is).

That night, Huan and Junior handed him a small figurine of a flying boar. Huan said they asked the fat lady to make something for him from Junior’s rock. And that, they hoped, it would make him smile and happy.

Tenzin tried to reign his emotions in but it was to the boys’ dismay and horror, that fat tears began to fall. “These are happy tears, happy tears, I swear.” To _his_ dismay, he was sniffling as the boys awkwardly stood in front of him.

None of them realized at the time nor did they wonder why or how did the fat lady manage to make a figurine out of _meteorite_ if she was _just_ an earthbender. Neither did they question her ability to create one in the exact likeness of the Beifong family symbol despite never seeing it before.

\---

Now, Kya was a trusting person. Easy-going, go with the flow, all together laid back.

In spite of all that, she was not buying her brother's excuse that he was going to the market for the second day in a row just to see what’s available.

She knew he had no business there today.

He wasn’t prone to bouts of spontaneity either.

Did he have… an assignation?

Kya loved her brother. She did truly. But sometimes she questioned his decision-making.

His current interest on a single pregnant woman…

Well, whether she would like to admit it or not, her brother could be a good catch.

She snorted. Spirits. If Lin could see them now.

\---

Between the information he got from the woman herself and the chatter of the Beifong boys, Tenzin found out that the fat lady (he still has not gotten her name!) was feeling much much better last night and would be going to the market that morning.

She usually did a daily market run for herself and occasionally for the palace. Today, she was going to the market to bring some of the clay items she had molded.

He figured that if he wanted to truly apologize in person, he better do something about it as soon as possible. His brother will be arriving from the UF and they would be leaving for Ember Island soon after.

And so, the morning found him waiting by the main gates of the royal compound. He tried to be surreptitious about it; taking care to keep an eye out for anyone leaving through the staff gates. He chatted with some of the guards who had thanked him for his care package the day before.

Just as he saw movement of a pregnant woman from his peripheral view –

“Hey, Tenzin!”

“Wha -Kya! I, uh, what are you doing here?”

“You mentioned you were going to go to the market. I realized I haven’t gone out in a while so can I join you?”

“No!” He quickly backpedaled, seeing Kya’s expression. “I mean, sure.”

Kya frowned as he became flustered. “Are you waiting for someone?”

“No!”

By the looks on his sister’s face it did not seem like she believed him.

It wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong, now was he?

He had a strange gutfeel about today, but he ignored it.

“Alright fine. Come with me.” The airbender begrudgingly waved the waterbender on, stalking towards the market.

Tenzin thanked his height for he can see the earthbender quickly weaving through the crowd.

For the most part, Kya was engrossed with the different merchandise.

Maybe she really just wanted to go to the market?

Either way, it became fairly easy for Tenzin to make up for the time he was stalled by her.

Luckily, it was also relatively easy for him to track the pregnant lady as he did get a good look at the colors she was wearing – a deep maroon dress with black accents. It was not really the colors, but he noticed how people usually gave her enough berth as she went around. People were likewise greeting her as she went along. It also helped that she was taller than most of the Fire Nation women around; and he could quickly identify the back of her short and curled hair.

Nonetheless, there was still quite a distance between them that he cannot just tap her to introduce himself (while he did not know her name, he belatedly realized that he had never told her his name either. For all intents and purposes, she probably thought his name _was_ Tenten).

Finally, he was able to shake his sister off, who was a few stalls behind, inspecting a rather interesting piece of craftmanship.

He endeavored to weave through the crowd, keeping his eyes on the woman who was carrying a bag of what he assumed were the clay items.

She stopped at one of the stalls – apparently having a transaction regarding said clay items.

Tenzin quickly looked back at Kya, who he saw was still busy examining an several jade elephant mandrill statues from an Earth Kingdom merchant.

He hurried forward, in a bid to catch the earthbender before she leaves the stall.

He stood a few feet away when he heard her laugh.

_Her laugh._

Tenzin’s head whips towards the direction of the sound, he licks his dry lips as he pinched his nose bridge and closed his eyes for a moment. His memories were getting the best of him.

Maybe he isn’t well?

The airbender took a few deep breathes, grounding himself. He blinks then looks over to the stall where he last saw the earthbender he was trailing.

She was pocketing the coins now, transaction completed and bag empty.

The next seconds seemed like a lifetime to Tenzin.

His eyes widened as familiar green orbs looked past him as _she_ turned around. His breath stilled as they made eye contact.

There stood, a few feet away, a few scars on her face, shortened hair, but undoubtedly and unmistakenably, Lin Beifong, smiling from her last conversation with a market vendor, glowing really, as she absent-mindedly cradled her pregnant stomach. There she stood, very much _alive_.

It was all Tenzin took in before everything went black.

\---

Kya saw his bald head waver before she realized what was happening.

She shouted his name as she shoved her way through, telling people to get out of her way as she fought to get to her brother who had lost consciousness.

People were starting to crowd around him as well-meaning citizens attempted to help.

“Give him some space, let him breathe!” Kya finally reached his side, pulling out water from her waterskin. “I need help – can anyone help me bring him back to the palace?” She proceeded to check him to ascertain that there were no attacks on his person.

Patrol guards who were roaming the market quickly came to her aid and assembled ea makeshift stretcher, they effortlessly lifted the semi-conscious airbender (who, Kya determined, was well except for a bump on his head and a few scratches).

The waterbender jogged alongside the guards. They were already in the Royal Palace compound and she had asked one of the guards to call for her mother when she was surprised by the sudden grip from her brother.

“It’s okay, Tenzin,” She patted his hand. “We’re back at the palace.”

“NO!”

His refusal was commanding enough for the guards to slow down.

There was a wild look into his eyes as she asked. “Why?”

“Lin! Lin’s pregnant! It’s Lin. She’s pregnant. She’s _here._ ”

Kya’s brows furrowed and she bit her lip, unsure how to deal with her younger brother’s ramblings.

“You don’t believe me.” Tenzin stated pointblank.

“You _did_ hit your head.”

“No – I saw her, you have to believe me - _I heard her and I saw her._ Lin’s here! She’s pregnant.”

If Kya was worried earlier, nothing could describe the fear and concern she felt now for her brother.

(Meanwhile, unknown to them said pregnant Lin went along her errands and was heading her way to the palace compound, having finished dropping by the newsstand sometime after the crowd gathered around the fallen airbender.)

\---

Suyin found herself a rare moment alone. Baatar had taken the kids to the airship, intent on showing them how to use the radio (“No harm in starting them young, you know.”).

She drifted to the library, where the family usually spent their time after dinner.

It was as they had left it the night before.

She smiled as she bent to clean up Huan’s coloring materials and Junior’s sketchbook. Her oldest son had this habit of upending his bag every time he needed to get anything from it. As she picked up her sons’ things, she saw a plain notebook on the floor as well.

She flipped it to the first page and saw her sister’s penmanship and promptly shut it.

Tenzin’s getting sloppy with his things, isn’t he?

Stuffing her sons’ things into their respective knapsacks, she moved towards the desk that Tenzin has commandeered as his own during their stay in the Fire Nation. She saw his documents as well as the notebooks that Kya had extracted from headquarters.

Unable to resist, and well, Su being Su, she ran her fingers on the scrapbook that Lin’s squad had sent them.

Lin hated taking photographs. It was a miracle that the officers even had enough to make a scrapbook of. She decided to ask Tenzin if she can borrow the book to show to her children later that night. If only for them to stay a little bit more connected to their Aunt Lin.

There was so much left unsaid between them. Hearing stories about her sister after she left for Gaoling, made Suyin realize that she barely knew her sister anymore.

And it was too late.

She sighed.

No harm in checking her notes out, right?

She once again flipped through the notebook she found on the floor and noticed that the front side was filled with notes and the back part was where there were drawings and doodles.

Feeling that she would be invading privacy and not entirely comfortable in reading through her dead sister’s thoughts, she opted to check out her drawings.

Turning the notebook over, she was surprised at Lin’s talent.

The pages were covered with a mix of doodles and realistic drawings.

A ship. The horizon. A turtleduck.

Several pages of food. Of plating of different vegetables.

Suyin sat down at Tenzin’s desk, one hand flipping through the notebook and another absent-mindedly playing with the paper weight on the desk.

A tree and a pond. A garden.

Two boys sitting under the tree by the pond.

The Fire Nation Palace.

A couple of doodles of what looked liked some child’s sand sculptures.

Junior and Huan playing in the mud.

More drawings of food. The plating was becoming a little bit more sophisticated, Su observed.

A closeup drawing of a fire lily.

Su paused as she felt the underside of the airbender’s paperweight.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and turned her attention to the small figure.

It was a flying boar made out of _meteorite_. She was sure she did not make it.

She inspected it further. But what puzzled her was the characters under it – a dedication:

_To Uncle Twenty_

_From Baatar Jr. and Huan_

It was in the same penmanship that she saw on the grocery lists on their kitchen cabinet in her childhood; on the reviewers that were painstakingly prepared for her (which she barely appreciated back then); on the same notebook she was perusing – Lin’s penmanship.

With a sudden realization, she flipped to through the notebook, to one of the drawings.

_Junior and Huan playing in the mud._

But Lin _never me_ t her children.

Suyin Beifong ran.

\---

“Mommy!”

“Dear?”

“Mommy, what are you doing with the Fat Lady’s notebook?”

“Wha-at?”

“Huan, Junior – can you take me to the _Fat Lady_ so we can return her notebook?”

She trailed behind.

The kids ran ahead of her, entering the residential complex of Captain Tomasu.

Warily, Su took a deep breath, feeling (all at the same time) afraid, nervous and excited and, removed her sandal and stomped on the ground, tapping into her seismic sense. It already confirmed what she suspected.

Her husband squeezed her hand.

The metalbender slowly pushed open the door her sons disappeared into.

“Whoa, slow down.” She heard a familiar deadpan voice from inside the apartment.

“Lin!” She managed to choke out at the expectant mother, who Junior and Huan at charged at and had calmly accepted their enthusiastic tugs and hugs.

“Who are you?” The woman drew back, cautiously, arms resting protectively on her stomach.

“It’s me, Su,” The younger Beifong sister reached out a hand, as though to touch for herself that the person before her was corporeal and not an apparition. “Your sister.”

Suyin thought that maybe she deserved it, but she still felt like the ground was pulled from underneath her at the response she got.

Lin Beifong met her eyes steadily, arms still crossed, a hard expression on her face. “You must be mistaken – I don’t have a sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 🤔 Leave a comment below, send a message in tumblr, ask me some questions, share your thoughts, likes dislikes, suggestions… It’s great to engage with you all, really appreciate it 😊  
> I really do enjoy writing (and reading!) about this pairing. I hope you like my contribution to the fandom.  
> What do you think of Huan and Suyin?


	9. Chapter 9

For all the trouble she gave Master Pakku when she was a teenager, Katara actually has a passion for healing.

There had been a lot developments in that field in the past decades. Even if she is a master, she truly enjoyed learning more about it. Whenever she goes on travels with Aang, she sees to it to visit or at least check with the local healers. She swaps best practices with them and makes herself available for consultation too.

The Fire Nation, she would never admit out loud, had a special place in her heart. The legacy of Izumi’s husband was apparent as the healing arts were taken seriously in the region.

The past days were spent with various visiting healers from nearby areas.

Finally, this week, she had caught up and was now going through some patient files from the palace compound’s clinic.

Presently, she finished reading about a burn patient (nothing uncommon) in the palace’s clinic. She nodded approvingly at the treatment provided and placed an affirmation in the sign-off note. She handed the file back to the healer.

The master waterbender now turned to the next folder.

This looks interesting.

_Female, 3x years old, Earth Kingdom – memory loss and pregnancy._

\---

Unbothered by the situation and unaware of the bomb she delivered, Lin reached over to take her notebook from Su. “Oh, thanks. I’ve been looking all over for that.”

Su shook herself from her stupor as she felt her husband touch her arm lightly. She watched her sons chatter excitedly around her sister, talking about the radio that their father had shown them.

It intrigued Su, her sons were not talkative at all, yet they seemed very comfortable with Lin, who, as far as she knew, was not that good with kids.

“These are my kids.” She blurted out.

Lin raised an eyebrow, as though passing some judgement. “Your kids.” Su can see Lin bite back a retort.

The younger sister nodded. “Yes, they’re your nephews as well.”

Lin turned to her abruptly. “Stop saying that, you don’t know me.”

“What?” Su pushed. “You’re my sister, so that makes them your nephews. This is Baatar, my husband.”

“ _Again_ – I _don’t_ have a sister.” Lin seemed to be breathing slower and leaning heavily on the kitchen stool.

Baatar moved closer to wave at the earthbender in Fire Nation clothing. “We’ve kind of met.”

“What you do mean you’ve _kind of_ met?” The younger Beifong sister glared at her better half, who cleared his throat and loosened his collar. “And you didn’t think to mention it?”

“It was in passing.” Her husband opened his palms at her. “I didn’t know nor did I recognize her.”

She cannot blame him for that; after all, Su did not make an effort to reconcile or reach out to Lin.

Her sons moved further into Lin’s living space; it would seem like it really was not their first time as they appeared to be quite at home. Suyin felt vaguely uncomfortable at being ignored.

She observed with an odd twist in her chest at how both of her boys were eagerly hanging on to her sister’s every word and vice versa. She was surprised to see Huan demonstrate earthbending and Lin nodding at him in approval then gently correcting his stance.

As she pondered why hadn’t _her son_ reached out to her to learn about earthbending, Suyin felt her husband’s arm land on her shoulders.

“What are you going to do now, dear?”

\---

“Are you free for some tea, Katara?”

Mai and Suki have both entered the clinic.

“For a while.”

“No problem, we can wait.” Suki said as she made herself comfortable at one of the empty seats in the room.

The waterbender called the healer. “What has become of this Earth Kingdom staff? I noticed that there were regular check-ups and treatments up until a month or so ago. Did she get better?” She pointed at the tracker in the file.

“I’m afraid not, Master Katara.” The healer proceeded to refer to some of the notes. She shared that it was the patient’s decision to forgo the memory loss treatment in favor of focusing on pregnancy check-ups.

Katara frowned but understood the decision as there were apparently adverse treatment effects to the woman in question.

“We were thinking, however, that you might be able to help her.”

“How so?”

Even Mai and Suki inched closer, looking intrigued.

“Well,” The healer flipped a couple of pages on the Earth Kingdom staff’s file and referenced the diagrams on the page. “Some of her chakras have been blocked and would seem to be a critical aspect to her memory loss. She has eventually regained her earthbending but only after one of the chakras were unblocked. Maybe there is something you could do?”

Katara was now seriously considering it. After all, she did have experience back when Aang’s chakras did end up being blocked years and years ago.

But before she could flip to the last page of the file, where the personal information of the patient is listed, a harried palace guard came bursting into the room.

“Excuse me, Master Katara – Master Kya is requesting for your presence at the family wing. It’s Councilman Tenzin!”

\---

Su could only shrug at her husband, unsure but unwilling to keep silent. “Lin, you can’t keep denying me – are you doing this to spite me?” She crossed her arms. “How can you do this to us – to _Tenzin?_ ”

“Tenzin who?” There was a noticeable tension in the older earthbender.

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Su felt tears brewing and hating the feeling. “I’ll make it up to you but the others, Tenzin, they don’t deserve this if you’re just taking revenge on me.”

“Just go – please…” Lin clutches her head.

“Don’t shut me out, Lin. I’m sorry for not being the best sister out there -.”

Lin attempted to wave away the people in her room. “Go away –.” She then drops to the ground.

The next moments were a flurry of activity.

Suyin screams.

Baatar Senior dove forward to catch his sister-in-law before she hits the ground.

“Lin, Lin!” Su was bordering on hysterical, lightly patting the unconscious woman’s cheek.

Baatar Senior took charge of the situation as he lifted Lin to her bed. He called to his sons who were frozen and wide-eyed. “Baatar Junior, Huan – go get your Aunt Kya – tell her it’s an emergency about Lin.”

The boys were out before Baatar Sr. even finished his sentence.

“Go-go-go-go!” Junior hurried his brother along as they ran out of the room.

\---

Katara rushed to the wing of their living quarters as soon as she heard.

Suki and Mai hurried alongside her.

She quickly entered her son’s room while the Fire Lady and the Kyoshi Warrior waited in the corridor.

Her youngest child was lying prone in bed; her daughter kneeling beside him, having just dismissed the one of the palace’s healers, who bowed at her on her way out.

Katara noticed Kya stoppering a small vial that she placed on the medicine tray at Tenzin’s beside. She recognized it as a calming draft.

“What happened?”

Despite falling into restless sleep (and it was quite a challenge to get him to drink the draft, if Kya’s account was to be believed) Tenzin’s sickly grey pallor was alarming to say the least. The last time she saw him in such a state was the day he learned of Lin’s _accident._

The younger waterbender recounted what happened in the market, clearly uncertain as to what caused Tenzin’s fainting spell.

He had been in good spirits as of late and his appetite was getting better (Katara would know, she had been discreetly monitoring his intake during mealtime). So barring him not sleeping or him being attacked (which Kya and the guards assured did not happen), there shouldn’t be any reason for what happened.

Katara bent water over Tenzin as well to have another check while Kya tidied up.

Nothing to hint that anything was wrong with the airbender.

“Maybe he just needs to rest,” Kya murmured, picking up the tray from the bedside and leading her mother outside the room.

Suki and Mai were still outside and had asked after Tenzin’s health in concern

“Oh,” Kya paused as she handed the medicine tray to one of the palace healers who were stationed in the corridor entrance. “There was an odd thing that he mentioned as we arrived.” The three older women turned to her, causing her to hesitate. “He said Lin’s pregnant.”

Shock was fell on the women’s faces.

“So, he knew.” Katara could not help but whisper.

“Mom, you _knew_ about this?”

“Lin’s healer approached me that day at headquarters.” She looked at the closed door. “But I was under the impression that neither of them knew, or they were unsure. But apparently I was mistaken if your brother knows.”

Kya looked tense.

The older waterbender knew there was something else judging by her daughter’s body language. She prodded further.

“Mom, he said he saw Lin.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Yes, I know,” Kya fiddled with her fingers, a nervous habit she inherited from her father. “But he was lucid, Mom. He truly believed he saw her.”

\---

“But that’s not possible.” Her mother repeated.

“He was adamant about it. He didn’t want to listen to me.”

“I’m worried that it’s the grief talking – we know they did not part ways in good terms.”

“Maybe that’s why he had been so interested in the earthbender.” Kya murmured in realization, remembering her brother’s preoccupation earlier that day.

“What earthbender?” Mai asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“The pregnant earthbender, the kitchen staff that the kids befriended.” The younger waterbender explained.

Recognition came to Mai. “Ah yes, the earthbender that Tom-tom hired from his travels.”

“Aunt Kya! Aunt Kya!”

The whirlwind that was the pair of Beifong boys could be heard from a corridor away.

Wiping the concern off her face, Kya pulled up a smile when she faced the children. “Heeeeey, dustbunnies, what are you up to?”

Their excitable exclamations made it a bit difficult for them to understand. Kya heard snippets.

“Mommy and daddy -!”

“Fat lady is ill –.”

“I think the Fat Lady fainted -.”

“Daddy says to call you Aunt Kya -.”

“She _fainted_ , Aunt Kya -.”

“Will the baby be hurt?”

“ _She fainted_.”

“Mommy shouted at her -.”

“And she fell to the ground!”

“Hold up – kids, one at a time!” Suki loudly tried to placate the excitable children, placing a hand on the shoulder of the youngest Beifong.

Kya finally grasped what the children were trying to tell them.

_But why on earth was Suyin yelling at the pregnant woman?_

“Where is your Mommy and Daddy now?”

“They’re with the Fat Lady – she’s not okay.” Junior responded coherently, panting from the exercise of running from the Captain’s residence.

“Excuse me,” A quiet but firm voice interrupted them.

It was the head healer, who had now come to get apprised of the airbender’s condition from her subordinate.

“Do you by any chance mean the pregnant earthbender who lives at the Captain’s residence?”

The Beifong boys nodded vehemently.

The healer thanked the boys and bowed towards Katara. “Master Katara – she’s the earthbender from the file earlier. We might need to check on her immediately.”

Katara insisted that they head to the Captain’s residence at once. She caught Kya up to speed about the earthbender’s situation and the younger waterbender felt worry for the stranger. Fainting at the last trimester might not be a good sign.

Kya picked up one of the boys while Suki held the hand of the other.

The Fire Lady Mai left instructions to one of the healers to call for them if Tenzin’s condition changes.

If any of the palace staff found it odd that a group of ladies consisting of two master waterbenders, the Fire Lady and the head Kyoshi warrior was rushing towards the edge of the royal compound, no one made any form of comment about it.

Huan wriggled himself free from Kya’s grasp as they reached the steps of the Fire Lady’s brother’s home. Junior similarly dropped Suki’s hand and pointed at the corridor that his brother ran to.

“They’re right there!”

Kya was thankful that Huan had wiggled down before they entered the room otherwise, she would have dropped him at the sight that greeted them.

There on the bed lay a heavily pregnant Lin Beifong, attended to by a worried Bataar Senior, who appeared to be checking her pulse while looking at the clock, and observed by a stricken Suyin who was clutching her hand at the side.

She felt rather than saw the older women with her be taken aback with their discovery.

“How is this possible?” Mai could be heard whispering, as though any louder and the earthbender might disappear.

“Tenzin was right,” Suki held herself together. “He did see her earlier.”

“What happened here?” Kya’s mother over the shock first and healer instincts took over. She went to Bataar Senior’s side, and pulled out water from her waterskin, performing what Kya recognized as a diagnosis run on Lin.

“We were arguing…” Suyin trailed off.

Kya was reminded of what the two boys were saying earlier (“Mommy shouted at her!”). “Arguing?” She turned to face the other Beifong sister.

“Well, Lin said she didn’t have a sister and kept denying the family,” Su now looked ashamed. “I thought she was just hiding or doing this to exact revenge on me.”

“Damn it, Su.” Kya moved forward, shoving Suyin back. “Can’t you stop being selfish just this moment – not everything is about you.”

There was shock across the room, but no one dared comment.

Belatedly the waterbender recalled that there were children present.

“Huan, Junior why don’t you go to Uncle Tenzin's room for now?” Fortunately, Suki had the presence of mind to think on her toes. He might be sleeping now but I expect he’ll want company when he wakes up.”

With the guilelessness of kids, the two boys hurried off without question.

“Her chi is blocked.” It was the outcome of Katara’s initial diagnosis. “Might be contributory to why her memory has not returned yet.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Bataar Sr. spoke up, drawing his wife closer to him, both to comfort and protect her.

“Her blood pressure is up and her heartbeat is heightened.” Katara moved her hands and drew back.

“And the baby?”

“The child appears to be stable and healthy.” Kya positioned herself at the bedside, kneeling to draw her water over Lin. She avoided looking at the unconscious woman at the face; the scars bearing witness to what the earthbender might have had to endure in the past months. “The child’s heartbeat is increasing though,” The waterbender stood up. “We need to transfer Lin immediately.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, dear.” Katara spoke, shaking her head slowly. “Lin is suffering from memory loss; if we move her without her knowing it, it could make it worse for her. She’d also feel disoriented. No, I’d rather we keep her here, where it is familiar to her.” She bent healing water at Lin’s temples.

Kya knew about these cases – when the mind would force the body to heal itself. Her father had been out for several days previously when Azula had attacked him before.

She felt the heartbeats of both mother and child slowing; Katara’s healing was improving Lin’s blood pressure and relaxing her.

“But mom, what about Tenzin?”

Katara closed her eyes, putting the water back in. “I think it’s high time I speak to your brothers.” It had been her hope that her husband would have approached their youngest child, but they were too alike and he had likewise evaded this action.

\---

Tenzin stared up at the ceiling of his room. He was surprised that he was alone but thankful for the time to compose himself.

Just when he thought he was starting to move on or feeling better, the airbender thought he probably relapsed. He placed an arm over his eyes.

Seeing Lin earlier in the marketplace…

It was very vivid. It was as though _she_ was there. She was present. He _couldn’t_ have just imagined her.

But – it couldn’t have been… _couldn’t it_?

His mind tells him no, it couldn’t have been Lin. But, illogically, his heart says yes, it was.

_Am I losing my mind?_

Tenzin took a slow deep breath, trying to keep tears at bay.

Maybe it was all wishful thinking as he had gotten involved with the Beifong children and the pregnant earthbender; it had stirred up his paternal desire – one that seemed to be out of reach.

_The children…_

He wondered if they would be disappointed that he did not show up today to their usual afternoon activity.

As though summoned by his thoughts, his bedroom door slowly slid open and two pairs of green eyes peeked from the darkened corridor.

“Uncle Tenten?” A child’s voice cautiously called out.

The airbender beckoned the kids into the room.

The Beifong kids quietly went in and sat at the edge of Tenzin’s bed.

“Are you sick, Uncle?” Bataar Junior asked simply.

Huan, ever the blunt Beifong child meanwhile, asked. “You’re not going to die, are you?”

The older man looked at them, aghast. “Of course not, what made you think that?”

“Please don’t – it’s bad enough that the Fat Lady was sick earlier.” Junior kicked the chair that Kya left earlier.

 _The Fat Lady_ that he was following earlier.

“What happened?”

Tenzin wanted to grasp at reality and distract himself from _Lin_. And so, he continued to pry information from the two boys about the earthbender.

_\---_

Suki who, up until now, had been observing the waterbenders examine Lin. “What now?” The Kyoshi Warrior inquired. It was obvious that they cannot all camp in the room until the earthbender woke up.

Suyin had been sent away as they determined that Lin’s blood pressure shoots up whenever her sister speaks. Baatar had led his distraught wife out, informing the other ladies that he will bring Su to the airship for now. He added that he will try to find a way to contact his mother-in-law as well.

Mai acknowledged the healers had entered the room, receiving instructions from Kya regarding Lin’s care. “I’m going to Zuko to tell him of the development.”

“I agree, Sokka would like to hear about this as well.” Suki perked up.

“But, they’re in a meeting right now.” Katara interjected, knowing how Aang disliked having his meetings interrupted.

The Fire Lady waved the concern away. “This is important; it’s about family. Fire Lord or not, Zuko would prioritize this.”

From the side, Katara saw her sister-in-law concurring with this as how Sokka would treat the situation as well.

With unease, the waterbender realized that she could not say the same of her husband, the Avatar.

This trip was proving to be an eye-opener for her about her family.

Like she told her daughter earlier, it was high time that she talked to her son and as well as her husband.

\---

Aang wandered the halls of the Fire Nation palace. The meeting was cut short as Zuko was informed by a staff that the Fire Lady needed him.

Sokka had opted to head to the kitchens to snag a snack.

This left Aang with some free time.

The Avatar saw Bataar Senior enter Tenzin’s room.

Curiosity piqued, he headed to the same room. He figured that it would be a good time to finally talk to Tenzin. Katara had been on his case about helping their youngest child process his feelings and gain a better understanding about their role as airbenders.

Entering the room, he caught the tail-end of a conversation.

“Bataar, what happened to the Fat Lady?” Aang recognized the tired voice of his son.

The father of the Beifong kids paused. The man was definitely hiding something. “I think it’s best if you ask your mother about it.”

Huh.

Aang barely had time to speculate before Bataar quickly bowed at him, carrying his children out of the room.

“Dad?”

The Avatar tore his eyes from the sliding door and his gaze landed on Tenzin, looking wan and confused.

“Hey son,” He briefly wondered why Tenzin was in bed at that hour. “Are you up for some conversation with your old dad?”

\---

Katara exited the palace clinic, having more carefully reviewed Lin Beifong’s patient file.

With all the injuries that young woman sustained in the past months, possibly due to the explosion in Republic City, it was nothing short of a miracle that she and the baby were still alive.

Her brother had dropped by the clinic earlier, embracing her tightly, having been updated by Suki. Sokka promised to get in touch with his contacts in the Earth Kingdom to see if any of them had seen Toph recently.

Zuko and Mai, meanwhile, had been trying to connect with the ship of Tom-tom – both to inform him of Lin’s identity and to hear more about how they came across Lin.

On the other hand, her husband was missing in action…

Katara rounded the corner to head to their bedroom when she spotted his saffron robes from across the corridor.

Aang looked extremely pleased with himself – which, based on the waterbender’s experience, was never a good sign.

“Aang, what did you do?” She might as well ask him directly when he got close enough within earshot.

“I just came from talking to Tenzin,” The airbender’s bright voice rang out in the empty corridor, a contrast to the turmoil that the waterbender was feeling. “I know you wanted me to have a heart-to-heart with him and good news – he’s now ready to move on from Lin!”

“AANG! You what!” The waterbender took time to breathe as Aang moved back a bit. “I wanted you to talk to him months and weeks ago. Just to process – but I sure hope you left up the decision to him.”

“I may have tried to sway him to a direction or two.” Aang fiddled with his fingers nervously. Grown man or not, married Avatar or not, he definitely values his wife’s opinions highly.

Katara looked up, trying to control her frustration.

Her husband had always attempted to mean well. Whether his gestures turn out correctly or as expected, is a different thing altogether. She was reminded of the time when he first tried to appease the Hei Bai and ended up destroying the town.

“You’re too late, Aang.”

The finality in Katara’s tone alerted him. “What do you mean?”

“Ask Zuko.” She did not have time to deal with this; she needed to reach her son. “He would know.” She tossed the statement behind her as she headed towards Tenzin’s room.

_He would know because he was involved in their family._

\---

“Tenzin,”

“Mother.”

“I think it’s time, sweetie.”

Tenzin knew evading the situation was no longer possible. His time was up. He knew the lunch tray his mother brought was partially a rouse to get them time together.

“What happened to you and Lin during her last days in Republic City?”

The airbender thought the phrasing was odd but then realized that his mother did not really refer to Lin being _dead_ at any point in the past months.

Everything came tumbling out.

From how they were starting to apparently drift apart, their priorities making it difficult to compromise, the damning words he uttered in their last confrontation – the fight that ended it all.

His regrets came flowing from his mouth.

“I want you to be honest with me, Tenzin.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Did you hurt her?” The words were unexpected and Katara’s face reflected conflicting emotions as he nodded.

“Did you ever hit her?” Katara looked like she did not want to know the answer but had to ask the question just the same.

“No! Never! What made you think -? I would-!” Tenzin’s face reddened brightly. “I would never do that, Mother. Never.”

“That’s a relief.” Said relief was palpable at his mother’s expression.

“Nonetheless…”

Tenzin looked down to where his mother held his hand.

He held back tightly, a lifeline reminiscent of the times in his childhood when training with his father in the Air Temples was starting to weigh on him.

“Son, sweetie,” Katara tilted his chin up.

“Have you told him yet?” His father entered the room, grasping his mother’s shoulder tightly.

His mother shook her head slowly.

“Son – what if we tell you that you have a chance to rectify it all?”

Katara frowned at her husband’s imprecise wording. “Sweetie, what if you were given a second chance with Lin?”

“I would take it in a heartbeat.” Was Tenzin’s unhesitant answer.

\---

Lin blinked slowly.

Her room was dark and only the light from the moon illuminated it.

It was nighttime, obviously.

She tried to get her bearings, trying to recall what happened before she fell asleep?

 _Why_ was she asleep in the first place? Wasn’t she supposed to have gone to work today?

A figure slumped at her bedside fidgeted in sleep from their position at the chair.

_Who the-?_

BAAAM!

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Earthbending around her, she managed to shove the slumbering intruder to the wall of the room.

The intruder was a man – and he was smiling, despite being woken up and held to the wall by clay that Lin promptly bent to hold him in place.

Did I hit his head too hard?

The man choked out laughter.

Lin was bewildered and a tad apprehensive. She did not think she hit the man’s head on the wall enough for him to be hysterical.

… or did she?

“I never did learn not to startle you in bed.” A gravelly voice emitted from the stranger.

Moonlight filtered through the curtain, lifting the shadows on the wall.

The earthbender’s eyes widened in recognition. “You’re Uncle Tenten.”

“Lin, you can call me Tenzin.” There was something almost familiar, almost affectionate with how he said it.

Lin was fairly sure she did not tell him her name. “How did you know my name?” Suddenly, she recalled the scene earlier that day. “The kids told you, didn’t they? Or their mother did?”

The airbender made a noncommittal sound.

“Look, I can’t,” Lin pushed back her hair that had fallen to her face, feeling mildly unnerved with how intense the man was looking at her. “I can’t replace your family that has passed.” She placed her hands on her hips, unaware how very Chief Beifong she looked with her stance. “I’m sorry for your loss but I don’t think I can help you with that.”

Her stilted response did not elicit an instantaneous reaction.

Lin liked to think that she was capable of reading emotions but the jumble of joy, remorse, hope and determination that flitted across the airbender’s face confused her.

There was no way a person can feel _all that_ in a single moment.

Was it something she did?

\---

“Don’t worry – I’ll leave.”

Wait – _what?_

Tenzin was too preoccupied in basking in Lin Beifong’s presence after being bereft of her for so long that he almost missed her next words.

His mother and sister told him repeatedly to take it easy. Lin isn’t _Lin_ right now. She will be skittish and they would need to be cautious and sensitive in interacting with her. Undoubtably, it took him so much effort not to be emotional. Took him a lot not to reach out and place a hand on her belly, large with _their_ child.

The first time he saw Lin in bed, Tenzin would have collapsed to the ground if his sister had not been by his side, holding him up. There was no doubt in his mind that the child is his. Despite Katara preparing him about Lin’s condition and showing him the medical results from Republic City, he found himself overwhelmed upon entering Lin’s room.

He did not know whether to thank or curse the spirits for the fate that they dealt him and Lin. Right in front of him was everything he wanted. It has been wrenched away from him cruelly for several months. Then again, as he sat in silence, tears flowing on his cheeks, when everyone else has left for the night, he reflected on their relationship.

True, he more than appreciated Lin now. If this has not happened, would he have done so nonetheless? As much as he wanted to answer in the affirmative, he was afraid to know the truth.

“I'll leave.” Lin repeated, bring an end to his reverie.

“You can't leave.” The airbender instantly interjected, panicking. He did not want to scare her away even before he manages to get closer to her. “You’re almost due.”

“I can manage,” The earthbender crossed her arms. “I’ve managed this long and I can take care of myself. This would be better than,” She waved a hand between them. “This stressful scenario.”

“Listen, I won't push myself to you – our family to you,” Tenzin struggled to think quickly, to put himself in Lin’s shoes. “But can I, at least, continue our friendship?”

Lin tilted her head in askance. “Friendship?”

“Unless you were merely tolerating me?” Please don’t say you’re _just_ tolerating me.

Lin sat back down on her bed. Hand back on its usual cradling place on her stomach but she remained silent.

Tenzin thought maybe there's still the old Lin in her. This was still Lin in all her essentials. “I’ll make you a deal.” It was worth a gamble.

He got her attention now, if the intent look in her eye meant anything.

“I’ll make sure the family – my family, the Beifongs, or even the Fire Lord – does not impinge on your privacy and insist on forcing your memory or identity.” He heard about what happened with Suyin. Even in this new identity that Lin has crafted, Su was still at the bad side of her sister. “But, you have to at least try to get to know us better.”

Tenzin knew he was grasping at straws. At this point, he was willing to compromise anything if only to buy more time with Lin.

And, maybe, if he was not asking too much, get her to fall in love with him again.

\---

Lin’s heart thumped wildly. She attempted to calm herself.

Her mind was racing. She had been asleep for most of the day and the last part of her waking time was spent in a tense argument with the mother of the boys she had befriended.

The lady was pushing that they were related. It was all she could remember before she awoke to the airbender sleeping at the bedside chair.

“Don’t you trust us?” The airbender seriously asked.

She winced as the baby took this opportunity to kick. She was not sure why; for some reason though, she felt the man was familiar to her.

Lin contemplated what she knew about the man so far – apart from being a guest of the royal family and one of two airbenders, she did not really know a lot about him. Maybe he did know her well in the past?

_Thump. Thump._

She rubbed her stomach lightly; is her child trying to tell her something?

_Maybe what the mind doesn't remember…the body does?_

Lin stood up, moving closer to the airbender – meeting his eyes. To his credit, he did not look away and met her eyes straight, unflinching.

The earthbender thought she did not have anything to lose. This is the first lead she had to her identity. Maybe in the light of day, she would be able to strategize better but for now…

“Alright.”

\---

The silence from the metalbender was becoming worrisome.

Tenzin was sure she was thinking of a way to argue herself out of the situation. He knew then that revealing that he was the father of her child this early into their meeting would be detrimental to their relationship.

“Alright.”

He felt air rush back to his lungs. He will have another chance with Lin Beifong – and their child.

Tenzin pushed forward, almost reaching out to hug her –

But found out he couldn’t.

“Could you,” He wriggled his wrists and ankles from his position of being locked to the wall. “Put me down please?”

“OH!” Lin covered her mouth, forgetting for the moment that she had bound the man to the wall when she woke up in defending herself. “I’m so sorry – here.” With a flick of her wrists, the tall airbender fell to the floor unceremoniously.

Tenzin picked himself up, blowing off the dust. He was bound to have small bruises at his ankles and wrists tomorrow.

No matter though, he rubbed his wrists as he watched the pregnant woman sit back on her bed, a hand still delicately tapping on her stomach in a calming motion.

It was a small price to pay to have this second chance – the chance to be a better partner to Lin Beifong and, hopefully, a good father to their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the patience.  
> As some of you might now, it’s been a really different and difficult time these past weeks. Losing loved ones so close to the holiday season is always tough but circumstances this year make it more challenging. It has been quite a struggle but I’m trying to be optimistic about the coming days, weeks, and months…  
> Hope everyone is safe and healthy. 🙇🏼  
> ***
> 
> Hope you are still there reading through this story and thank you for all the comments! I truly enjoy reading them – will try to respond to each of them soon.  
> Let me know what you think of what happened here. Been trying to get an insight of how Aang and his family is, compared to, let’s say the royal family. It interested me how stable Izumi is in the series compared to the three children of Katara so maybe there might be some sort of background there. 🤷🏼  
> Might edit this chapter in the future but hopefully, this works right now.
> 
> So now --- they've reunited. More details to come in the next chapters. Where is Toph? How is Suyin? Will Aang be a better father? Let's see 👀😎
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you all and thanks for continuing to read. 😊


	10. Chapter 10.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for the patience – rest assured that I have not abandoned this fic (of course not). Will try to respond to comments soon after posting this – thanks for letting me know what you think 😊

Tenzin bolts up from his sleep.

_Was it all a dream? A callous nightmare?_

He became conscious of the unfamiliar bedroom he was in.

Spirits help him if it were a hallucination…

He dashed to what he knew to be _Lin_ ’s unit.

He knocked then tried the doorknob (it was locked). He knocked again and waited for a few moments. He peered at the door gaps. There was no light in the room.

He recalled bits of a conversation in the late hours of the night before heading towards the kitchen.

\---

“Uncle Tenten? _Tenzin?”_

So lost he was in his thoughts that it took Lin snapping her fingers inches from his face to get his attention.

“Hmm?”

“You’re staring.” The earthbender said matter-of-factly as she turned away, obviously uncomfortable with his staring.

“Oh, right,” Tenzin sought to regain his composure and cleared his throat. He patted his robes. “I,” _Am still in love with you._ “Better get going.” He nodded towards the door but turned back at the last minute to face Lin, who stood awkwardly by her bed. “Are you sure you don’t need anyone with you?”

“I’ve survived the past months here on my own.” Lin replied archly. “I think I’ll be fine.”

Lin – ever so independent, Tenzin thought fondly before making his way to the unit across.

Even if she said that she would be _fine_ , he did not want to be too far if need be. After all, she did not have to do things on her own anymore.

\---

“Sir? Good,” The kitchen staff looked at the window, it was barely dawn. “Good morning sir, is there anything you need?”

What _did_ he need?

The airbender pondered what he should say or do.

At the risk of sounding like a fool if Lin did not exist in this reality (and was merely a figment of his imagination), he responded. “Can I please talk to Lin?”

The staff looked surprised. “I’ll see if she be excused; she is with the head chef at the moment.” The man went behind one of the doors.

Tenzin shifted anxiously. Now was the moment of truth. He still doubted his faculties but at least, he found out that there was someone named Lin in the kitchen.

“They’d see you now.” The staff was back, opening the door and asking him to go through.

As they entered the inner room of the kitchen, Tenzin heard the tail end of the chef’s statement.

“…according to the Crown Princess.”

“I understand.”

 _Lin_.

Tenzin could feel the tension leave his body.

It was _not_ a dream.

“Councilman,” The head chef gave a small bow. “You needed to talk to Lin?”

Tenzin gave a short nod and observed the chef and Lin have a wordless conversation where Lin inclined her head towards the chef, who promptly excused himself.

“No problem, sir. Lin – see you in a few.”

The airbender took time to take in Lin, who was seated at a metal table in the middle of the room. This was probably where the kitchen staff took their breaks, he figured. In front of her was a plate of saltines.

Did Lin suffer from morning sickness still? It was late in her pregnancy; he would have expected that that phase would have been over. Then again, the literature did say that it differs from one pregnancy to another (upon learning of Lin’s pregnancy yesterday, he did spend some time gathering reading materials from the Fire Lord’s library to read about it. He was very much late into the game but, by Agni, he would try to make up for it.).

Speaking of the Fire Lord…

Lin was looking at him expectantly; after all he was the one who wanted to have a word with her.

“I’m sorry if Izumi -,” Tenzin corrected himself seeing eyebrows raised at this. “The Crown Princess, that is, was presumptuous. I -.”

“You haven’t talked to your family yet, haven’t you?” The pregnant woman was fidgeting with her crackers, crumbling them into pieces on her plate. She correctly took his silence as confirmation. “Don’t sweat on that. Didn’t expect you to get a handle on the situation at first light anyway.”

“What did Izumi -?”

“It’s all part of the magna carta that the Crown Princess and the Fire Lady authored years back, about health care and women’s health. It’s all pretty standard.” Lin waved him off. “Given that though, it would mean I’ll be taking less hours in the kitchen starting today.”

Tenzin’s gaze dropped to the baby bump. “Is everything, all right?”

The woman before him rolled her eyes. “Not really, apparently losing consciousness is not normal.” She replied sarcastically.

“Don’t downplay that -.” Tenzin raised his voice but caught himself on time as Lin’s eyes narrowed. He will need to back off. “Um, sorry – I mean. Hope you feel better.” He motioned towards the saltines. “So I, uh, I will see you this afternoon?” He continued upon seeing Lin’s questioning expression. “The boys,” Yes Tenzin, leverage the Beifong kids. She would not be able to resist seeing them. “Would want to check on you.”

Lin’s suspicious expression lifted. “I’ll try – I’ll have to drop by the clinic this afternoon so I might be later than usual.” Her hand slowly went to her stomach.

Tenzin wanted to offer to join her badly. However, he knew how important it was to keep his word to her of not overwhelming her with the insistence that she _is_ Lin Beifong.

“See you this afternoon, then.” He felt a slight twinge of guilt when he noticed the relief on Lin’s shoulders when he did not push further the conversation.

He really needed to talk to his family before they scare Lin off…

Leaving the kitchen, the airbender made his way to the gardens, where he knew his father would be meditating at this time. At least, he thought that was where his father would be.

Tenzin had not joined any meditation session since their arrival at the Fire Nation weeks ago. His father had opted to give him space but he wondered if he were disappointing his father by not taking up any Air Nation-related responsibilities in the past weeks.

With the gardens in view, he was unsurprised to see the Uncle Zuko and Izumi as well (they _do_ rise with the sun, after all).

The airbender took his place beside his father, who cracked open an eye and smiled wanly at him before resuming meditating.

Tenzin took this opportunity to think of Lin and what comes next.

And what does this mean for their positions and roles in Republic City.

\---

Lin managed to focus on all her tasks for the morning, efficient as she was, despite the possibly life-changing events of the previous day.

Granted, her usual activities had been whittled down to a few that would not require much energy from her. Whether this was as practiced or due to intervention from the Avatar’s or the Fire Lord’s family, she was not sure.

She did not need to go to the market anymore (shopping was handed over to one of the other junior kitchen staff), but she did want to spend some time outside of the royal compound. Away from the need to look at every corner, being alert that there might be someone who was waiting to claim knowing her from the _past_ (currently forgotten?) life.

Lin was but a few steps outside of the compounded when she senses someone shadowing her.

It was a palace guard. She stared at the man, who was, to the untrained observer, able to blend well with the market crowd. She nodded at him, acknowledging his presence.

The guard was taken aback and had the grace to look sheepish as she approached him.

“Lin.”

The earthbender quirked an eyebrow.

“You are the first person that I had ever tailed who managed to detect my presence within the first five minutes.”

“You don’t have to guard me, I can handle myself.” Lin huffed.

The guard pointedly looked at her pregnant belly.

Lin looked upward. “Ok, fine.” The man, after all, was just doing his job. “You can accompany me – but none of that creeping around me. I know you’re there anyway.”

But it goes without saying that the bald airbender she made a deal with would be hearing from her today.

\---

Both the Fire Lord and the Crown Princess excused themselves right after meditation, citing the need to attend to household matters. Tenzin knew Iroh and Bumi were expected to arrive any time today. This was also why Izumi had been very busy the day before, overseeing the preparations both for their arrival and everyone’s subsequent departure for Ember Island.

Before addressing their family, Tenzin realized that he needed to talk to his parents first. As far as they knew, he spent the night at the Captain’s residence. However, they did not know what has come of it or what he was intending to do.

“Dad.”

“Tenzin.”

Both airbenders called to each other, stopping from their walk towards the family wing. They laughed.

“This is what your mother said about two airbenders biding their time to talk to each other.” Aang’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “That they were bound to start a conversation at the same time after avoiding it for so long.” The older airbender looked abashed. “Son, I’ve done you a huge discredit.”

Tenzin’s eyes widened but was stopped by his father from responding.

“I got a dressing down from your mother, actually.” Aang nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “She helped me see what I’ve been missed out on for so long.”

Tenzin was not sure where his father was going with this. He did not think his father ( _the Avatar_ ) was remiss in any of his _duties._

“Dad,” He lightly touched his father’s shoulder. “What did you miss out on?”

The next moment was something the younger airbender will not forget for the rest of his life.

Aang turned to him with a contrite expression out of place on his face.

“My family.”

\---

Lin adjusted her satchel before entering the clinic.

She had arrived from the market and from her (final) regular visit to the newspaper stand. The earthbender thanked the kind stall owner, saying that she was on the track of knowing her family now but if there might be a way for her to view older newspapers from the previous months? The man helpfully directed her to the bodega which stored past issues.

She spent her free time walking around the market in contemplation of the quandary she was in.

With help from the call she received earlier from Captain Tomasu, Yeona and Ila, Lin was able to validate what the Avatar’s and the Fire Lord’s family had been telling her. The trio also assured her that it was highly improbable that such high profile people would tell her tales for nefarious purposes. Nonetheless, it was overwhelming for Lin to find out that from a nobody amnesiac earthbender, she is now part of one of the most powerful (and richest, if the rumor mill was to be believed) families and social circles in the world.

She wanted to tread lightly on this as the Captain and the crew could barely give her insight as to her relationship with her family and the Avatar’s. This was something that she had to ascertain herself.

This was why, she thought maybe there was something that she can find in the papers, with what the Avatar being a public figure.

From the bodega, she acquired back editions of the papers both from Republic City and neighboring areas. She got the paper starting from coverage of her so-called memorial going back to a couple weeks previous.

Lin had yet to go through the papers; she began reading the news about _her_ memorial (she figured that going backwards might help jog her memory). The guard she was with saw that she was becoming upset by the articles before she even noticed it herself – superficial cracks were appearing on the ground she stood on. And so she stopped her perusal, deciding to continue reading instead back within the confines of her unit in the compound, where, hopefully, she would be able to control her emotions better.

“Ah, Lin – good afternoon. I’ve been expecting you.”

Lin gingerly placed her satchel filled with folded newspapers on the chair opposite her as she greeted Master Katara, who was seated behind the desk in the inner consultation room of the clinic.

“Oh, I didn’t think my appointment would be with you directly.” Lin worried silently that the consultation fee would be higher.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. Your healer has endorsed your file and history to me.” Katara patted the folder on her table as she beckoned Lin to take a seat. “I know you’ve discussed some boundaries with Tenzin and while I am his mother, know that I am treating this with respect to the patient-healer confidentiality clause.” The healer’s gentle gaze reassured her. “You need not worry about anything.” Katara opened her hands, palms up in supplication. “However, I would request that you be honest with me in relation to your condition. It would be the only way that I could rightly help in the healing process.”

Lin nodded easily; there was something about the waterbender than made her feel safe. She also knew that this was the master healer and waterbender that her previous healer had been talking about. Master Katara could be the person to help her, from a clinical standpoint, regarding her memory loss.

After taking her vitals and preliminary checks, assuring that the baby was well and good, Katara went to the next line of questioning that Lin had been waiting for.

“How comfortable are you about discussing the memory loss?”

The earthbender leaned back in her seat. “I do trust you and as long as what we discuss would remain between us – that is, unless necessary for the well-being of my child – I’m okay with it.” Lin realized that she was speaking in earnest. “And while it is a shock that I could be or _am_ Lin Beifong,” She decided to be candid. “I did know that there would be an entire lifetime that I left behind inadvertently because of what happened to me. It just so happens that…” She trailed off. “It’s with your family. But I am open-minded about it.”

Lin was thankful that Katara did not push or insist on having her explain what she meant. The master waterbender instead explained about how they will continue to abide with her initial care plan, which focuses on the pregnancy with the memory loss taking a backseat. She also shared that she happened to have access to Lin’s medical records from Republic City as well.

“Any questions? Feel free to reach out to me any time you have them – whether about pregnancy, the family or your memory.”

“That woman from yesterday,” Lin asked tentatively. “Suyin? Is she…?”

“Your sister? Yes.” The clouded expression on Katara’s face made Lin wonder.

“We don’t get along, do we?”

The waterbender let out a succinct laugh. “That’s actually an understatement. But you’re right, you don’t particularly get along well.”

“Do I have to talk to her?”

“You don’t _have_ to. Only if you want to.” Katara mentioned about her blood pressure reaction to Suyin.

Lin placed a protective hand at her side, feeling a kick from her child. “I think he agrees.”

Katara’s eyes brightened. “You know he’s a boy?”

“Ah no, it’s just a hunch.” The mother-to-be flushed brightly.

The waterbender shook her head fondly. “It’s likely to be a boy then. Your mother was the same with you and your sister.”

Her mother – who, up until now, was not talked about or mentioned.

“My mother – Toph Beifong?”

Katara hummed in agreement. “She didn’t take your… _accident_ very well. I’m sorry; we’ve yet to locate her.”

Lin nodded absent-mindedly. “I guess she’ll turn up when she wanted to?”

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Katara plainly tried to change the topic. “So, do you want to confirm about your child?”

Lin hesitated. On one hand, she wanted it to be surprise or at least until she finds out who the father is. On the other hand, it should help her prepare before the baby arrives. “Maybe I’ll keep it a surprise for now.”

Gender neutral things do not seem so bad after all.

“Of course, dear, just let me know any time should you change your mind.”

\---

“You’re okay!”

“Hello, kids.” Lin welcomed the dusty and sticky hands of the Beifong boys as they bounded towards her. “Of course, I’m okay – why wouldn’t I be?”

“You scared us.” Junior wringed his hands under his tunic.

“Oh?” The earthbender guided the two brothers to their usual spot under the tree, carefully sitting on the makeshift bench she made. “I’m sorry for scaring you, but I’m alright now and I’m here.” The two boys climbed beside her, giving her a light hug.

“Don’t do that again.” Huan murmured from her neck, words muffled.

From her other side, Lin felt Baatar Junior nodding in agreement with his brother. She lightly ruffled their hair in a bid to soothe them.

With everything changing around her, she found solace in the presence of the Beifong boys ( _her nephews_ , she realized with disbelief).

“I’ll be here for a long time, boys.”

\---

“Linnnyyyy!”

Before Lin could even raise her eyes from her notebook, a blur rushed towards her.

A large hulking figure of a man leaned forward and gave her a surprisingly gentle hug.

“So the rumors are true!” The grinning grizzly man was teary-eyed.

“Don’t get sappy on me.” She tried to shrug off his hands.

“That’s our Lin!” The man in military attire just laughed and pulled her up from the bench in another hug. “I’m not going to ask questions – I’m truly glad that you’re alive and okay.”

The earthbender did not how to react to that. From the periphery, she can see the children continuing their play, unfazed by the man’s presence ("Hello squirts!" "Hi Uncle Bumi!"), so she supposed there was no harm in having the man around.

“Look at you!” The man, Bumi, held her at arm’s length. “Large with my brother’s spawn – I didn’t think he would have it in him to -.” He cleared his throat, cutting his statement “I’m sure you’re both pleased with building a family.”

What did he just say? Who is his _brother?_

Bumi placed her face in his hands, a little frown marring his forehead. “Yeah, you take care of my little nephew or niece. I don’t really know or care which, as long as you and this melon here turns up healthy.” He flexed his biceps. “I’m promising you that brother brawny Bumi is here to protect you if Tennyboy fucks up.”

_Tennyboy?_

Lin was confused now.

“BUMI!”

“Speak of the - bye, gotta go Linny.” Bumi lands a kiss on her head then patted her back. “Nice seeing you, catch up with you when we get to Ember Island, eh?” He hollered at the approaching reddened airbender as he ran towards the palace. “Heyyy Tenzin! I got excited and I just had to see Lin over there but – yes, I’m going to clean up now!”

With that, the man left with as much commotion as he did when he arrived.

Lin plopped right back at her bench. Her mind started racing.

“Lin, did Bumi bother you?” Tenzin asked with concern when he reached her side. “My brother could be a little too much -.”

Lin looked up at him with astonishment.

Tenzin, one of two airbenders –

 _Bumi’s brother_.

“I can speak to him, if need be.”

Father of her child.

The realization felt like a lightning bolt struck her.

Lin felt like a simpleton for not considering who her child’s father was. She had written the man off for so long as she did not remember anything in her life. Now, however, she felt she was remiss for not trying to learn about it.

Said father now lightly touched her shoulder, making her aware that she had yet to respond.

Looking up at his grey eyes, she stammered. “No-no, it’s fine – he was quite… enthusiastic.”

Tenzin appeared to consider her reply before changing the topic. The airbender sat down beside her, taking care not to jostle Baatar Junior’s arm as the boy drew in his sketchbook on the other side. “How was the check-up? Is everything okay – what did Mother say?”

Mother…? Right.

Master Katara – Tenzin’s mother, her child’s _grandmother._

She had the grandmother of her child checking on her so at least there’s that.

“It’s fine – we’re fine.”

“That’s good to hear. Just let me know if there’s anything you need or anything I could do for you.”

Tenzin’s fingers twitched. Lin thought he was about to reach out to her.

But he didn’t.

Now, she was the one who changed the topic. “Bumi said something about Ember Island?”

The man’s face lit up. “Oh, right! Did Mother mention anything about travel and restrictions for you?”

Lin shook her head no.

“Are you coming with us to Ember Island?” Baatar Junior piped up from beside Tenzin, eyes twinkling, excitement very apparent.

“Pleeeease say you’re going.” Huan scrambled to get up the bench. The airbender bent down to help the child up. “Mommy says there’s a beach!”

“I’ve never been to a beach.” Junior added, pushing his glasses back, drawing forgotten for a moment.

Huan added hopefully. “Maybe you can play with us?”

“You can earthbend right?” Junior tilted his head. “Grandma can sandbend, can you sandbend too?”

Lin glanced at Tenzin in an attempt to seek help on how to answer the questions she was bombarded with.

The man simply smiled and stood up. “Boys, I’ll check with Mother if she can travel to Ember Island. We have to make sure the baby is well enough to join us.” Tenzin’s smile dropped upon seeing Lin’s somber face. “Are you alright, Lin?”

“Um, actually.” She was starting to feel overwhelmed. “I think I’ll have a lie in for now.”

She needed to think about this new information. She was not sure what it meant for her or for her child.

The Beifong earthbender could only imagine the pressure as to whether the child was an airbender or not.

Maybe that’s why he was keeping distance as of now…

She eyed the worried airbender, who was instructing the Beifong kids to go with her to her room, to be there on call if she needed any help.

She would have thought it adorable the way the two boys were very protective of her.

Unfortunately, she was very much stuck on the thought of carrying a possible airbender and what it means to be closely related to the Avatar’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this chapter 10.5 – will post the other half soon (they’ll be in Ember Island by then)! I figured to upload this before I go into a spiral of overthinking it and ending up not posting anything at all. Trying to get my writing stride back – hopefully by posting more frequent but shorter chapters (or maybe one-shots) will help.  
> As always, thanks for continuing to read. Really really appreciate it 😊


	11. Part 2 of chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of chapter 10 – wherein they arrive at Ember Island (finally) and wherein Lin starts to keep her own counsel and in turn draws her own conclusions.

Lin closed her eyes tightly, willing the queasiness to go away.

It was her first time (at least in her current memory) that she was riding an airship.

Of course, the royal family’s airship was the best there was (with the Zaofu airship a close second). So Lin should not have felt woozy by any movement by the airship.

However, feel bad she did.

The flight was quite early and so everyone had retreated to their respective quarters, with promises of an excellent breakfast after settling down.

She was surprised to get a room to herself. Then again, she did not know what she expected.

The airbender had shifted somewhat bashfully to say that his room was across hers and that if she needed anything to just call for him before he left her to her own devices.

She hoped the nauseous feeling would leave after she settled herself in bed.

It was not to be.

Sitting up she laid her feet flat on the floor, breathing deeply. Maybe it was a reaction to being high up? Maybe if she concentrated on grounding herself, she would feel better. Stable.

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_. A pause. _Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap._

The pregnant woman breathed again, doing her best to ignore the background movement she felt on the ground.

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap._ A pause. _Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-ta-ta-tap-tap._

Lin gritted her teeth.

The light footfalls could only belong to one person.

Pulling herself up, gripping the bed’s headrest tightly before advancing to the door, Lin decided that she needed to confront the airbender for her to have any source of peace.

_Knock-knock-knock._

The tapping sound stopped.

As the door opened revealing a surprised Tenzin, Lin immediately bit out. “Can you stop with that pacing? I can feel you from my room; it’s getting on my nerves.”

“I-I-I’m sorry, I was just worried and – are you okay, Lin?”

As if on cue, Lin suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to heave.

Tenzin rushed forward, placing an arm on her waist and forehead, feeling her temperature.

Lin attempted to swat it away. “I’m _fine.”_

Tenzin pursed his lips at her unconvincing display. “Let me get you to bed,” He gently guided her back to her room. “I’ll get mom to check on you.” His brows were furrowed in obvious worry.

“I’ll be okay just stop your pacing, I can feel your steps on the metal floor.”

_Metal floor…_

That was then that she was sent reeling again with her discovery that she was a metal bender.

Tenzin was back in no time, Kya in tow. “Mom isn’t available right now so unfortunately, we’ll have to make do with Kya.” He could not resist teasing his sister, who dealt him a punch on his bicep. “Ow. But Kya is just as good as – or so Mother says. _Hey!”_ He moved away when Kya motion to slap his arm in retaliation.

“Shut up.” Kya rolled her eyes before directing a gentler tone towards the uncomfortable woman in bed. “So Tenzin says, well, a lot of things, but I’d rather hear from you how you’re feeling.

After the waterbender had interviewed her and examined her, Lin leaned back as Kya gave her diagnosis. “It’s a form of altitude sickness.”

“Is there anything we can do to help her?” Tenzin spoke up. Lin almost forgot he was there as he had made himself inconspicuous during the session.

“I’m afraid not. The height we’re flying at isn’t detrimental at all to her or the baby. The sudden change maybe just triggered it.” Kya patted Lin’s hand lightly. “Everything’s as it should be – their vitals are good. She should be fine in an hour or so.”

 _An hour?_ Lin frowned. _That long to adjust?_

“I suggest no sudden movements and just take it easy. Have a lie down – but don’t fall asleep as well, it’ll make the nauseous feeling worse.”

“Thank you.”

Kya laid her hands on her head again, easing the headache.

There was an odd sound that reverberated from outside the room.

“That’s the breakfast gong.” Kya explained.

Lin let her head rest on the headboard. “I don’t feel up for breakfast just yet.”

Kya smiled at her kindly. “That shouldn’t be a problem; don’t force yourself.”

“I can bring you food – or join you for breakfast here.” Tenzin offered quickly.

“No need to rush. I'm not hungry right now.” Lin smiled wanly at the airbender who was being solicitous.

“Well, if you're sure...” At her nod, Tenzin left with his sister with a promise to meet up with her later.

\---

Dinner the previous night was surreal for Lin.

Since Bumi's outburst earlier that afternoon, no one mentioned the paternity of her child. Lin decided to keep her cards to herself until she remembers more or knows these people better.

The entire cast of characters were present -from the Fire Lord to the Avatar. Lin kept to herself, opting to observe rather than participate. With all the various conversations going around her, she felt did not have to.

It all felt both nostalgic and strange to her.

Su was seated far from her, surrounded by her husband and children. At the other end is the Avatar, Master Katara, the Fire Lord and Fire Lady, engrossed in a retelling of Chief Sokka’s findings from the farmer’s market earlier. Head Kyoshi Warrior Suki could be heard correcting the story ever so often.

From across her, Iroh and Bumi were enumerating the different types of alcoholic beverages they got to try in the past months. Kya, who was seated beside her, was very intrigued by this and was giving the appropriate follow-up questions. The Crown Princess, meanwhile, was pointing accusingly at Bumi in front of her for corrupting her precious baby boy.

Bumi let out a loud belch at this, garnering the attention of everyone at the table, laughing that Iroh did his own corrupting himself.

What followed was a raunchy question from Sokka that he claimed will test whether or not Iroh was corrupted enough or not. This in turn, resulted in Su shouting from her side, covering her Huan’s ears asking the table to keep the discussion kid-friendly.

Fire Lord Zuko interjected that Su and Lin heard worse from their mother’s mouth growing up, to the shock of Baatar Senior, who reached forward to cover Junior’s ears, toppling a glass of juice in the process. Aang gleefully began spouting out curse words _he_ learned from Toph Beifong when he was growing up.

Raucous laughter erupted across the table, hearing the usually proper airbender cuss while his wife pinched his side, speaking of impressionable minds and gesturing towards the wide-eyed Beifong children.

Lin simply focused her attention to her bowl and started to toy with her dessert, feeling out of place.

Unnoticed by her, Tenzin had been keeping tabs on his seatmate the entire meal. "Do you want to go ahead?" The airbender's warm voice tickled her neck as he whispered. She was affected that he was attentive enough to her and she nodded.

Tenzin cleared his throat and addressed their family. “We'll go ahead, Lin would need to rest.”

“Thank you for the meal.” She directed the comment to the Fire Lord and Lady.

Everyone gave their good night's and Tenzin helped her off her seat.

On the walk back to the Captain’s residence, the man kept his distance, hands in the pockets of his voluminous robes.

The night air was cool and they walked in companionable silence.

Having had conversations with the airbender the past days (albeit through the windowsill), Lin felt she knew him best among the familiar strangers that she was slowly accepting to be her family. Nonetheless, it puzzled her – what was her relationship with this airbender?

Seeing Bumi in action over dinner, she was ready to dismiss some of his statements earlier that day as ramblings of a person who was either a) out of touch with his family for a long time or b) a tipsy sailor eager to get on shore leave.

“What are you thinking?” Tenzin asked, feeling Lin’s side-glances on his person.

How can you all readily accept me?

“I'm sorry for not remembering any of you.” She settled for a non-controversial response.

“You don’t have to apologize for any of that.” Tenzin's lip trembled imperceptibly. “It’s more than enough that you’re back – that you’re alive. I-.” He looked away. “Whenever you’re ready, just let us know. Ask questions. We – I will be here to answer truthfully.” His eyes darted to her hands on her stomach.

Lin clenched her jaw, waiting and silently willing him to say something as they stood in front of her door.

“Good night, Lin.”

\---

Everyone dispersed upon reaching the Fire Lord’s vacation house, each with their own tasks assigned and each with the desire to settle in.

Lin shifted from one foot to the other as one by one her things were taken from her by the house staff to be carried to her room. Little did any of them know that was all she owned currently, having brought all of the items she considered as her belongings (she had left different pottery in the unit, with a note to Enlai the steward to distribute accordingly to the kitchen staff and the rest of the people in the palace who she had worked with as a thank you gift).

Katara approached Lin, who immediately offered her arm.

The waterbender looked up at her gratefully and held on to her as they traversed the courtyard.

After the cursory greetings, Katara asked after Lin’s health. She brushed the question off initially then had to tell the truth when the waterbender glared at her.

She admitted to still feeling woozy but was optimistic that being back on the ground would make her feel better.

“What do you do on Ember Island?” Lin decided to change the topic, not wanting to ruin what was intended to be a relaxing time for the waterbender and her family.

“We don't need to stand in ceremony.” Katara explained. “Even meals are all informal here as we are on vacation.”

As if to prove her point, a raucous noise was heard heading their direction.

“Let's go boys! Whoooo!”

Bumi and Iroh bounded, each carrying a Beifong kid on their shoulders.

“Boys will be boys.” Katara shook her head fondly. “Let’s get you to your room, first.”

The vacation was every bit for them as well, Lin realized later.

She spent most of the day attempting to sleep in the room, leveling her stomach.

Lin heard a knock and groggily sat up on her bed.

“Come in.”

It was Baatar Senior, her _brother-in-law_.

“Hi Lin, um, I heard you were feeling unwell.” The man entered the room, carrying a tray. He used his foot to close the door behind him. “I hope I’m not being too presumptuous.” Lin inspected the tray, finding a tea set. “I remembered Su having altitude sickness back when she was pregnant with Huan as well. She could barely take long trips; so you being able to keep it in during the flight was nothing short of outstanding.” He poured Lin some of the tea he brought and handed it to her.

After muttering her thanks and blowing on the rim of the cup, Lin sniffed at it. “What’s in this blend?”

“That’s ginger, lemon balm and mint.” Baatar placed the teapot back on the tray. “I prepared this blend for Su before and it did help settle her nausea. So I thought maybe it could help you.”

Lin felt touched by his concern, considering that they barely knew each other and she had all but had an altercation with the man’s wife. She told him as much and even asked after Su’s pregnancies. Maybe there was something she can learn from her sister’s experience.

“Interestingly, Su never had altitude sickness with Junior,” The Beifong husband mused. “It was all with Huan only.” He chuckled quietly. “Must be the earthbender in him, huh? Can’t help but be uncomfortable to be up in the air and so far from his element.”

She was mid-sip of her tea when Baatar’s words hit her.

_Earthbender._

Lin sought to keep her composure.

What if Bumi was telling the truth? What if she was carrying the airbender’s child and the child turns out to be an earthbender? What if they were all just being nice because she _could_ be carrying an airbender?

“Did you have an inkling that Huan,” She said carefully, looking at him over her cup. “Was going to be an earthbender?”

Baatar thought for a moment. “Hmm, in retrospect, no, I don’t think so. Not sure if there were signs, Su might know though…” He trailed off, realizing that his wife and her sister were not in good terms still.

To his surprise, the earthbender simply shrugged as she finished her tea. “Maybe I’ll ask her.”

\---

Lin did not have to wait long to have her time with Suyin Beifong.

After Baatar Senior left, Lin had to acknowledge that she did feel much better. This though seemed to give more credence of having an earthbender.

Even if she was perturbed at the possibility of being excluded by the family due to carrying an earthbender, she decided to try to relax and enjoy what time she has with them.

They were on vacation after all…

Lin exited her room feeling peckish.

Most probably due to muscle memory, she found herself navigating her way around the house to go to the dining area.

Lost in contemplation in the acceptance of her identity as Lin Beifong, she bumped into someone as she rounded the corner.

“Sorry!” They simultaneously spoke up.

Green met green.

“Lin!” Su gaped at her, nervously wringing her hands. “I – hey, I’m sorry about the other day and for everything that came before it.” The younger Beifong licked her dry lips and proceeded to ask for forgiveness for a lot of things.

Lin finally found her tongue when Su began to touch upon her memory loss. “You didn’t know.” She stated blandly.

“I should have known better. I've been a brat most of my life.” Su fidgeted. “You don’t remember do you?”

Lin shook her head no.

A contrite expression fell on Su’s face. “I really am sorry -.”

Lin interrupted before she can think twice. “Maybe we can try to start over?”

“I'd like that.” Su beamed, teary-eyed.

“I'm Lin.” She extended a hand towards her sister.

“I’m Suyin.” Said sister grasped her calloused hand tightly.

Somehow, this does not feel like a mistake. Not at all. Maybe, as she listened to her sister talk about her sons, her memory loss did have some benefits in bringing about new beginnings.

\---

“I saw you talking to Su earlier.” Tenzin tentatively began, curiosity obvious.

Lin continued to peel an orange. “Yes, it might be time to start over. Because, well,” She eyed him carefully, popping an orange segment into her mouth.

For her part, Lin resigned herself to taking it easy, recognizing that her child is still her main priority. Regarding her memory and who Lin Beifong was (is), she wanted to do it methodically and empirically by conversing and observing the people around her.

It had been two days since they arrived at Ember Island.

And, true to what Katara ( _Aunt_ Katara) told her, they were at leisure here. No strict schedules were set and it was to each their own.

Lin actively spent some time with the others, enough that she felt at ease with them. She learned more about them and in turn herself with each day. Nonetheless, her memory proved to be stubborn and she desperately wanted to make peace with that.

But, there were unguarded moments when she would catch others (particularly Tenzin) look at her with despondency that she wanted to erase.

And, well, Tenzin definitely is a person of interest, particularly if he _is_ the father to her child.

She chewed and swallowed. “What if my memory doesn’t come back? Where do I go from there, huh?”

“You'll still be Lin.” The airbender gave her a lopsided smile. “And we wouldn't love you any less.”

\---

She continued to watch as Tenzin lumbered over to where his father and brother were having a spirited game of modified airball, which for the life of her she could not explain how Bumi managed to score points against the Avatar.

Maybe I was wrong about him? Lin popped another segment into her mouth. Maybe he really is just a nice guy concerned over his amnesiac childhood buddy?

There was a sudden flash of grey and a scene began to play in front of her – “Come and get me, airhead!” “No! Fair! No sandbending!” “You didn’t say that earlier – you can’t change the rules!” “That’s not the game!” “Children! Stop that, you’re getting sand on the food!”

Lin blinked.

Was that a memory just now?

“Like what you see?” A voice brought her out of her stupor.

Lin coughed and pounded her chest until the pulpy orange was dislodged. “What?” She faced the interloper.

It was Izumi, who had a large grin on her face. “I said, do you like what you see?”

Lin followed the line of sight of the Crown Princess and almost choked again.

The game had turned into a two-on-two fight with Tenzin and Bumi competing against Zuko and Aang.

Sokka and Iroh sat closer to the game and was heckling their family members.

Tenzin had apparently tossed his robes, leaving him topless with pants.

It was him that Izumi was waggling her eyebrows at.

“Princess!” Her scandalized expression was enough to drive Izumi into laughter. The two had gotten to know each other better when the princess barged into her room that first night with chests of maternity clothes (“I still have some clothes from my confinement with Iroh – I think some may suit you. Your bust is definitely fuller than mine but I should think they would still fit you nicely.”). Lin enjoyed the princess’ sharp tongue and brazen humor, at least when it was not directed at her.

Izumi’s amusement drew the attention of the others who had approached the cabana for refreshments.

“What’s going on?” Mai sat down beside her daughter, accepting the glass of water she was handed.

“Pregnancy hormones.” Izumi explained nonchalantly.

“What – hormones? No!” Lin was sure she was turning red.

Suki looked at the game going on and nodded sagely. “Tenzin did grow up well, did he?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Kya pretended to gag. “You should have seen all the air acolytes go gaga over him.”

Su wrinkled her nose. “Definitely not my type, but Lin, whatever floats your boat.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Kya shrugged. “I mean, okay – strong virile sweaty men, what’s not to like? I mean, _I_ don’t get it. But you _are_ pregnant so -.”

Lin could only sputter in embarrassment. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

The other women stared at her. They seemed to have an unspoken conversation that was being communicated at a different wavelength that she was at.

Her sister finally broke the silence after she made sure that the children were out of earshot (which they were, as they were near the shore with Baatar Senior and Katara). “Back in the Fire Nation compound, did you have a boyfriend?”

“What kind of question is that?” Lin’s voice rose.

Su rolled her eyes. “Just answer the question.”

Where on Agni’s name was this interrogation heading?

“No!” She was not being defensive at all.

“So, no boyfriends? Or paramours of _any_ kind?” Kya looked morbidly curious as well.

“Spirits no,” Lin snorted. “Who would want a memory-deprived pregnant lady?”

“Seriously? None at all, you poor thing.” Izumi frowned.

Even Su had a mild pitying look on her face. “So how did you deal with the _urges_?”

Urges? Lin took a sip of her coconut juice, unable to hide her puzzled expression.

Mai appeared to take pity on her. “It’s normal, Lin. When you’re pregnant you tend to be a little bit more…” She turned to Suki to help her out.

“Frisky.” Suki deadpanned.

She flushed red.

_Oh._

_Those_ urges.

So she hadn't been going insane then.

Lin thought back to the past months.

There were urges but she tamped it down by going for a walk, working or even sleeping.

It made her a cranky lady but her productivity during those spells were top notch (she made a lot of clay items that way).

However, the past days (including this vacation) robbed her of work and gave her a lot of idle time.

A lot.

And you know what they say about idle minds…

Before Lin could even retort that she wasn’t _bothered_ or affected, Izumi threw an arm around her. “Well then, I think it’s high time we rectify that.”

“Izumi.” The Fire Lady tsked but with no bite; a smirk forming on the older woman’s face.

Kya shook her head in warning. “This is not going to end up well.”

Lin could not help but agree silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: “Are there such things as false memories, Aunt Katara?”
> 
> Note: So there we go. We will be having more Linzin moments in the next chapters (finally, I know right? Haha!) With her metalbending and earthbending unlocked, Lin’s blocked chi/chakras are slowly becoming unblocked. And again, I’ve been remiss in responding in the comments section, I hope to get to that soon – really sorry. 🙇🏽 But thank you for continuing to read despite my irregular updating schedule. Really appreciate it 😊 Personally, I think the tone of this chapter, as a continuation from the previous one is a bit – jarring. Might edit later on but for now… here is what we have.


End file.
